The Black Gold
by gluegirl56
Summary: Set in the original Dallas season 6. When J.R and Bobby is fighting about the Ewing Oil company, J.R double crosses a man even more powerful than himself and soon the whole Ewing family is involved in a cat and mouse game of threats, deception, lies and suspicious accidents. Can the brothers work together and stop their enemy before it's too late? Now Complete, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dallas – The Black Gold **

Disclaimer: **I don't own** any characters or settings; they belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for a little story of mine. It's written purely for fun and **not for profit** on my part. Any similarities to living or dead are purely coincidental.

Characters: Pam, Bobby, Sue Ellen, J.R, Donna, Ray, Miss Ellie, Lucy, Mitch, Rebecca, Afton and Cliff.

Time period: After Jock's death, in the beginning of the fight for Ewing Oil (season 6) when Bobby and Pam are still married, when Lucy and Mitch are at the end of their relationship, while Ray and Donna are still a bit riled up after everything that has happened and when J.R and Sue Ellen think about getting married again.

Summary: A large oilfield, owned by Ewing Oil, becomes first side news when it suddenly explodes for seemingly no reason. Several workers are killed and the deceased's families are blaming Ewing Oil management for the so called incident. However, all is not what it seems; prior to the explosion J.R double crosses an enemy even more resourceful than himself and soon the whole Ewing family is involved in a cat and mouse game of threats, deception, lies and suspicious accidents. Maybe the oilfield explosion was no accident at all, but one of the many executed threats that would eventually force the powerful Ewing family on their knees.

For Bobby and Pam this will mean a life changing event, for Lucy and Mitch a new spark in their ended relationship, for Miss Ellie more sweet sorrow, for Sue Ellen and J.R another challenge in their upcoming marriage while Donna and Ray suddenly realize how much they mean to one another. And for Cliff it seems that finally something good comes out of all this misfortune.

Warning: This is a hurt/comfort story, a mayhem story. For those of you who don't like that, please don't read.

Inspiration: J.R's Cuban deal, the explosion at Ewing 23, J.R's involvement with Calhoun

_/I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that you may find in the text. Also I would like to encourage you to leave a review, after working on a story spanning over 100 pages, I long for some feedback. _

OOOOO

**Chapter One – The Beginning of the End **

"Well, thank you for nothing, Mr. Beans," Bobby said on the phone as politely as he could muster.

"_I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Ewing, but there is nothing I can do about it. When your brother purchased the field a year ago, it was clearly stated that all personnel would have a year's pay and employment, no matter the market in the oil business. That was Lionel Smith's last wish as he could no longer run the company and had to sell out,_" the foreman at the 19th Ewing oilfield explained.

"I do respect the late Mr. Smith's wishes but I have to make the best of the situation and I can't afford having the field in full operation, the storage compartments are full, the refinery can't take all oil and…frankly the situation is quite delicate," Bobby said tiredly.

"_You are a wealthy man, Mr. Ewing, and you have a lot of other oilfields in operation, can't you relocate the people no longer needed here?"_ he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he offered.

"_That's all I ask for, Mr. Ewing, I'm confident that you'll solve it, I did vote for you while in the senate,"_ he said.

Bobby chuckled lightly, "Thank you for your confidence," he said and terminated the call.

He massaged his forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache after trying to clear up all the things J.R had been setting up while being the President of Ewing Oil.

The fact that he had been recommended to make a cutback of at least 25 percent didn't sit well with his need to gain money in order to beat his big brother. Also there were logistical problems and spare parts missing to Ewing 29 which seemed to be unsolvable at the moment. No wonder J.R had accepted 1-17 so easily, Bobby thought bitterly.

Speaking of J.R's fields, he needed to take a little field trip to Ewing 16 to collect some spare parts that had just arrived so that J.R wouldn't benefit from his logistics and planning. Even if he couldn't use them on the 29th he sure could use them somewhere else. Also he needed to stop his deliveries of supplies to Ewing 15, it wasn't his concern anymore.

Bobby had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he thought about J.R's reaction to his latest actions. However, his older brother would do anything to keep him at bay and Bobby was no fool, he knew for a fact that he had to be on his guard and be while smart placing his investments. The only problem was that while he treasured honesty and fair play, J.R liked to play dirty and had no trouble blackmailing people just to get things where he wanted them.

The intercom beeped, breaking his reverie, and Phyllis voice came on the speaker, "Bobby, the helicopter is coming in now, you wanted me to notify you when it arrived," she said.

He nodded to himself, "Yes, I'll be heading over to Ravensmith Oilfield and I'll be gone most of the day," he explained.

"Isn't that J.R's field now?" Phyllis asked skeptically.

"That's correct, but I have things to collect, things that rightfully belonging to me, and I intend to get them," he answered as got up from his chair.

OOOOO

"Good morning ladies," J.R said slyly with a large grin on his face.

"Is that so, J.R?" Phyllis asked.

"That it is, I've just made a deal that will make it very hard for little brother Bobby to beat me," he said with a dry laugh. "Dad would have been proud," he added. "By the way where is Bobby anyway, I thought he would be here by now?" he asked curiously.

"He took the helicopter and said he would be out most of the day," Phyllis explained, unfazed by his winning and arrogant smile.

"I bet he went to Ravensmith, I know I would if I where him. He would no doubt collect all spare parts he ordered last week. Bobby can be quite cunning when he has too, I'll have to give him that," J.R admitted.

That elicited a smile from Phyllis.

"I wouldn't be so cheerful, Phyllis, my little brother doesn't have what it takes to run the company anyway," he said and headed for his office.

OOOOO

Rebecca Wentworth smiled at her son who was sitting comfortably behind his new desk at the former Luce Oil office. The company had now been reformed and renamed to Barnes-Wentworth Oil and handed over by her to Cliff. She was proud of her son, proud he had been able to come back so soon after the suicide attempt. She had been afraid that he was lost forever but he had luckily proven her wrong.

When she had learned that J.R Ewing was behind everything she had totally lost it. She had bought an oil company, no matter the cost, and given it to her son. He didn't have the means to crush J.R Ewing himself but she would give him the means to do it. She hoped he would crush Ewing Oil and take the entire Ewing family down with it; she would support him all the way.

"How do you feel Cliff?" she asked expectantly.

He glanced up from the folder he had been studying, "Hello mama, I'm just fine," he said, returning the smile.

"So, what do you think? I believe it's perfect in order to stand up against J.R," Rebecca said.

"Mama," he began.

"No, I won't argue with you and I heard what Afton said about laying off for a while but as I said before, sooner or later you'll have to take the fight with him," she reasoned.

"I don't know right now, mama, maybe Afton is right, I don't have to take him on right now. Besides I have a number of other possibilities to make good business without having to butt head with J.R," he explained.

Rebecca's eyes darkened, "How can you just let it drop, he tried to destroy you?" she asked.

"Let J.R and Bobby settle a few things first, then I'll crush them both," he assured her with a confident smile.

OOOOO

"I hope you liked the latest song, it's said to be one of the summer's greatest hits. We are interrupting the afternoon show for some disturbing news. The Ravensmith oilfield is on fire after the detonation of several explosions, it is said to be chaotic at best. As we speak, several rescue workers and firefighters are on their way to the location. We will come back with an update as soon as we know anything more," the radio announcer said.

Pamela stared at the radio as the music began playing again and then sat straight up in her chair, next to the pool at Southfork. She cast a glance at Christopher, who lay next to her on a blanket, shaded by a sun umbrella and retrieved her towel to wipe away the thin sheen of perspiration from her face as Sue Ellen, clad in slacks and shirt, sat down next to her.

"Hi, Pam, how can you sit here in this heat?" she wondered.

"I just came from the pool," Pamela replied softly. "Sue Ellen, did you hear about the oilfield?" she wondered.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly, not knowing how to proceed.

Pam felt a knot forming in her stomach at Sue Ellen's expression, something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked, uncertain.

"Pam, there is no easy way to say this, but, Bobby is out there," she said, not able to really look Pam in the eyes.

"Oh God no, Sue Ellen, they said on the radio…" she began, seemingly upset and worried.

"I'm sure Bobby is fine," Sue Ellen tried in a calming voice.

OOOOO

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

OOOOO

**Chapter Two – The Explosion **

Bobby coughed as thick black smoke burned in his lungs; he opened his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself. He was lying on his back on something soft, but he couldn't make out what it was. His upper body was covered by debris of what had once been pieces of a shed, not far from the field office. He groaned and tried to winkle himself free. However, his best effort wasn't enough; he was stuck, pinned down by something heavy. He took time to look around and gasped as his eyes landed on several unmoving bodies spread out in the grass not far from him. Several fires were raging further away and he could hear the sound of helicopters and rescue vehicles in the distance. Getting his left arm free, he reached for his throbbing head and briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw two firefighters hovering over him.

"Sir, are you all right?" one of them asked, seemingly concerned, as he kneeled down next to him.

Bobby tried to nod but grimaced as it sent a spike of pain through his skull.

"Don't move, sir, we'll have you out in no time," the firefighter assured.

Bobby saw him waving at someone, probably paramedics, he guessed, and within moments he was cleared of the debris. He started to rise and tried to get up, but was effectively pushed down again by a set of strong hands.

"Stay where you are, sir," one of the newly arrived paramedics said in a serious tone.

Bobby sighed, he didn't have time, he needed to get up and assess the damages, call in a work crew and try and coordinate the efforts of trying to put out the fires.

The accompanying paramedic reached for his wrist, to take his pulse. "Could you tell me your name, sir," he asked.

"Bobby Ewing," he managed faintly, his airways raw from the smoke inhalation.

"Do you have any idea what happened, sir?" the rescue worker wondered as he retrieved a pen- light from his bag.

"Not the foggiest, but I need to get up and…" he trailed off, grimacing as the penlight was shown in his eyes; it sent another wave of pain through his head.

Then he felt a stinging sensation as a compress was placed in his hair, just above his right temple. Bobby winced, reaching out for the unwanted hand.

"Please, keep your head still, sir. You have a slight concussion and quite a nasty gash above your temple. Apart from the head, does it hurt anywhere else?" the paramedic asked.

"I feel pretty bruised all over," Bobby answered and started to cough as the smoke tickled his airways.

"I bet," the rescue worker said with a half-smile.

"Mr. Ewing!" the foreman called as he came running toward him. His left arm had been hastily bandaged and his shirt was tainted with fresh blood.

Bobby turned his head just in time to see the man stop next to him, panting.

"John, what's the situation?" he asked, dreading the answer.

One of the rescue workers studied the newly arrived man closely, "Are you all right?" he asked.

John Harford waved him off, "Yeah, I've been taken care of; how's he doing?" he asked as he took in the appearance of the part-owner of the company he worked for.

"I'm fine," Bobby said and reached out with his hand to his foreman.

"Mr. Ewing, you are coming with us to the hospital," the paramedic said disapprovingly.

John grimaced, pulling Bobby upright.

The sudden vertigo caused him to sway lightly on his feet. Ignoring the looks he was getting from everybody around him, Bobby straightened and glanced around the area. And if he wasn't pale before, he certainly was now; several workers lay dead on the field, the fires continued to rage while the firefighters did their best to try and contain it. However, crude oil could burn endlessly and the field was blazing. Several police officers had their hands full trying to prevent the reporters and TV-crews from getting into the unstable area while the paramedics and other rescue workers loaded people on stretchers into ambulances at the end of the field.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm sure you are needed someplace else," Bobby said politely to the closest paramedic.

"I really wish you'd reconsider, Mr. Ewing, but I do understand," he replied as he handed Bobby a compress. "Press this to your head."

He nodded, turning back to the foreman. "John, how bad is it?" he asked as they started walking over to the jeep, which was now serving as a mobile field office.

"I managed to get a hold on Morgan Adams, one of the experts on oilfield fires, and he is on his way," he assured.

Bobby glanced unhappily at the sea of reporters trying to rush the police officers near the sealed area. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw cameras following his every move and snap shots being taken all over the place. Bobby forced himself back to the conversation with Mr. Harford.

"Good, what's his ETA?" he wondered.

"He's still at least 30 minutes out," the foreman offered apologetically.

Bobby closed his eyes briefly. 'This was a disaster', he thought exasperated.

Suddenly the Ewing Oil helicopter hovered a bit to the side of the field before it touched down. Bobby stared disbelievingly at it, not even aware that it had left in the first place.

"Bobby?" J.R hollered, as he ran toward them.

"J.R what are you doing here? Afraid your assets are going up in flames?" he asked dryly.

"Well, it doesn't look promising," he muttered and scrutinized his little brother for a while. "Should you be standing up?" he asked looking concerned.

OOOOO

The TV was turned on in the living room and Ray was pacing next to the windows while Donna sat in the sofa, an arm draped around Pam in a comforting gesture. They all glanced into the hallway as the door opened and Lucy and Miss Ellie came walking in. "We just heard," Lucy explained.

Pam closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't take it anymore, where was Bobby?

Miss Ellie felt the hair at the back of her head rise as she took in the dampened mood and the worried faces before her. Her attention became glued to the TV as the news came on. "No," she whispered horrified as pictures of the Oilfield were shown. She was aware that information was given but she couldn't bring herself to listen as the camera zoomed in on her two sons, standing in the middle of the chaos. She heard Pamela whimper as she saw her husband's bloodied features and dusty clothes.

"I bet it was," Ray muttered.

Miss Ellie managed to tear her eyes away from her sons and turn to look at Ray who had a furious expression on his face, "What?" she asked uncomprehending.

"Speculations and rumors out on the field say it was an act of terrorism, some speculate it is the first of many to come. A lot of environmental groups want to take credit for it," Donna answered.

"That's absurd, they are killing people!" Ray protested angrily.

"Somehow I don't think that was the intention," Donna replied.

Ray was about to reply as they heard voices coming from the outside.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Sue Ellen questioned skeptically, as she glanced at a dried streak of blood that trailed down Bobby's face.

"I'm just fine, Sue Ellen," the tired voice of Bobby Ewing answered.

Pam jumped from the sofa heading over to stand next to Ray at the window when the sliding glass door opened, revealing an exhausted Bobby and a worried Sue Ellen.

"Oh, Bobby, I was so worried," Pam exclaimed throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

Bobby closed his eyes, took a deep breath, smelled his wife's perfume, and allowed himself the luxury of holding Pam in a tight grip, not ever wanting to let go. "I am fine, Pam, maybe a little battered and bruised, but I am fine," he whispered tiredly.

Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes to see his mother standing behind Pamela, her eyes moist but with a relieved look on her face.

"I'm not lying, mama, I am fine and J.R's back at the office, the field is closed, it's still burning but closed down," he assured. Then his eyes hardened and became darker, "Someone killed ten good people today and I'm going to find out whom," he added.

OOOOO

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

OOOOO

**Chapter Three – Distributing the News **

Afton turned the key in the lock and walked into the apartment, mildly surprised to see Cliff already home and watching the TV. Completely oblivious to what had transpired during the afternoon, that had caught the interest of the media; she walked up behind Cliff, who was sitting in the sofa, and gently started massaging his tense shoulders.

"Oh, I swear to you, Afton, if this day is getting any better I don't know what I'll do," he said happily.

"Why, what's the commotion all about?" she wondered as she took a closer look at the TV.

A reporter stood out on an oilfield, there where fires visible in the background and it looked like a real disaster zone.

Cliff reached for the volume button and turned it up.

"_The fires are still not contained and no one knows exactly what happened earlier today when several explosions ripped through the Ravensmith oilfield. The death count is now up to ten people, but several others were injured during the accident,"_ the man reported in a serious voice.

Pictures taken earlier during the day were cabled out, even if there were several horrible pictures, there was one in particular that got Afton's attention. She stared at the picture of a bloodied Bobby Ewing being helped up by, who she guessed was, the foreman of the field.

She turned to look at Cliff and to her disgust she saw him smiling. "What's wrong with you?" she asked dismayed. "Have you talked to Pam, is Bobby all right?" she wondered.

He waved off her concern for his sister and her husband, "Look at J.R's face when he walks up to his little brother," he said.

"Cliff, what's wrong with you?" Afton demanded, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Have you lost your mind?" she questioned.

He glanced at her, seeing the astonishment in her eyes. "Look, Afton, I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away," he explained remorsefully.

"What's Bobby ever done to you?" she asked, recalling the time she had spent at Southfork. She had fallen for J.R because he was the dangerous one, the one with power, but it was Bobby who was the compassionate one, the good looking one and the one you would turn to in confidence. She liked Bobby and she liked Cliff's sister, Pam.

"Nothing, but you don't see the whole picture, he is a Ewing, and they will betray you, no matter their forename, just give them time," he reasoned.

"You ought to seek psychological counseling," she seethed as she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

OOOOO

Back at the office, Sly pushed the intercom button, stifling a yawn, it was late but the phones just wouldn't stop ringing after the events at Ravensmith.

"Yes?" J.R said, shortly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I know you don't want to be disturbed but you have a phone call," she explained somewhat perturbed.

He leaned forward in is chair looking perplexed, "From who?" he drawled.

"I don't know, but he seemed very eager to talk to you," she replied.

J.R frowned, "Okay, put it through," he ordered as he reached out to pick up the phone.

"J.R Ewing speaking," he said.

"_Hello, Mr. Ewing, how did you like my demonstration?" _

J.R pressed his lips together and swallowed but he didn't say anything.

"_You don't know my full potential yet but I can assure you that when the time comes you wish you'd never tried to double cross me,"_ a seething male voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" J.R demanded, slightly agitated.

"_I'm disappointed that you seem to have forgotten me already, but there is plenty of time to get reacquainted,"_ the voice rasped.

"Look I don't like playing games," J.R warned in a low threatening voice.

"_I don't play games, take care of your family,"_ the voice cautioned.

"You think you can…" J.R began angrily but was cut off as the call terminated. "…threaten me?" he finished, staring at the phone.

He swirled around in his chair to face the large windows, his mind milling with thousands of questions, scattering his thoughts of plotting against his own brother and the Barnes-Wentworth.

The shrill of the phone made him jump and annoyed, J.R turned around and grabbed hold of it. "Listen whoever you are…" he began angrily.

"_J.R, it's me,"_ Sly's voice came over the line_, "There is a Mr. Fowley calling you from the Cattleman's bank,"_ she told him.

"Thanks' I'll take it," he muttered.

OOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

OOOOO

**Chapter Four – Threats**

_One week later _

Ray sighed and threw the newspaper on the table as Donna walked into their house with a bright smile on her face. She momentarily stopped and took in her husband's frustrated expression.

"What are you looking so gloomy for?" she asked, her sparkling mood somewhat grumbled.

He motioned for the paper. "Ewing Oil's got the headline again," he replied annoyed.

Donna put down her empty cup of coffee on the bench and reached for the Dallas Tribune. "Ravensmith oilfield?" Donna guessed.

Ray made a face. "Why can't they let it rest? I mean, it was determined that the stack of newly arrived dynamite became unstable by the heat and that vibrations in the ground, caused by the drilling, set it off. In short it was written off as an accident," he complained.

Donna skimmed the article. "Ewing Oil management blamed for unsafe working procedures," she read and snorted. "I do feel for the poor widows that lost their husbands that day, but surely J.R and Bobby couldn't be held responsible? If anyone is responsible it would have to be the foreman and the blaster," she added.

"Well, that widow, Mrs. Sanders don't buy the investigators story, she is convinced it's a cover up," Ray said.

Donna nodded and started reading the article aloud; "Mrs. Lynn Sanders blames the Ewing brothers for the death of her husband and several other workers. She claims the so called accident was due to happen anytime because of the insufficient precautions taken on the field while handling explosives," she skipped further down. "Apparently her husband was the expert on explosives, he was in an article a few months ago, claiming that Ewing Oil wasn't following the rules and safety precautions and that it would be taken up by the work environment administration," she finished.

"That's ridiculous, Ewing Oil is all for acclaiming money, not even J.R would neglect a thing like that, it's bad publicity," Ray responded.

"Unfortunately, the evidence is lacking for restitution in court and the company is too big to fight for just a few unimportant people such as us widows and relatives to the deceased. My only hope stands to Mr. J.R Ewing or Mr. Bobby Ewing for an apology or some kind of compensation," Donna said as she put down the newspaper.

Ray snorted. "There's never a quiet moment when it comes to that company," he replied dryly.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least it wasn't some shady business deal that blew up in all our faces," she offered lightly.

Ray looked at the picture of Bobby and J.R on the field, his eyes finally setting on J.R, "Maybe that's exactly what it was," he said.

OOOOO

Harrold Mars stepped out of his cab and walked towards a small private jet that was currently taxing along the runway. He stopped, waiting for it to come to a complete halt and smiled as the door opened, revealing a dark haired, quite handsome man, in his early thirties.

"Bobby Ewing!" he shouted happily.

"Harvey!" Bobby said delighted.

The two of them shook hands and then slapped each other on the back.

"Thanks for coming here, Bobby, I sure have missed having you around," he said happily. "I can't believe it's been so long since we finished high school."

Bobby chuckled and turned around to give the thumbs up to the pilot of Ewing Oil's private jet, before heading to the cab that was waiting for them.

"You know, Harvey, I never had you pegged for a place in the oil business," he teased. "If I remember correctly, you hated it."

"Well I seem to remember someone else who wasn't too keen on it either. The only things entertaining you was drinks and women, the latter you had absolutely no problem getting," Bobby's old friend drawled, amusedly.

Bobby sighed and became serious. "Times change, Harvey, I have changed, and I guess we both have," he replied somberly.

"You must have taken quite a blow to the head back on that field; you're much more serious than I ever remembered. It' good to see you again, Bobby, and welcome to Las Vegas, I guess it's not every day you're here," Harvey said, opening the cab door.

"It feels good to attend the Independent Oil Conference, I could use some neutral ground for a while," he admitted.

"Speaking of neutral grounds, what about some poker tonight for old times' sake?" Harvey pushed.

"I'm all for it, if you want to lose all your money," little brother Ewing answered cockily.

"I have news for you, I've had years of practice," came the dry reply.

OOOOO

"Oh, Sue Ellen, I'm beat," Pam complained as she sat down on a bench just outside the last visited clothing store, resting her tired feet. "And, frankly, I don't think I can shop another thing for a month," she confessed. "Look at all these bags."

Sue Ellen couldn't help but chuckle as she sat down next to her sister- in- law. "I haven't had this much fun in weeks, we better do this more often," she said and glanced down at her own large collection of shopping bags.

"So, Pam, how long is Bobby going to be away at the oil conference in Las Vegas?" she wondered.

"For three days, and I miss him already," she replied unhappily.

"But you have Christopher, and you have us," Sue Ellen said cheerfully.

"Yeah, J.R is quite something isn't he?" she replied somewhat bitterly.

Sue Ellen shrugged. "He's a strong man, and always used to get what he wants; I wouldn't pay too much attention to him," she said with a wry smile.

"Why can't he see that Bobby and I are happy together? Why can't he leave our marriage alone?" Pam countered unhappily. She sighed and stole a glance at her shopping friend. "I am sorry, Sue Ellen, I'm spoiling all the fun," she said regrettably.

Sue Ellen nodded but her tight features softened and she gave Pam a faint smile. "Come on, let's go and grab a coffee before heading back to Southfork," she suggested.

"Mrs. Ewing?" A short, dark haired man asked as he walked up to them.

Pam and Sue Ellen turned to look at him expectantly, studying him curiously.

The man was clad in an expensive business suit, his brown eyes were soft and his hair framed his handsome face perfectly.

"Yes," they said in unison.

The man gave them a polite smile, showing them a perfect set of white teeth. "My apologies, ladies, I should have guessed that both beauties carried the powerful name Ewing," he corrected himself and pulled out a black envelope from his pocket.

"I'll take it," Sue Ellen said snatching it from his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded and then quickly disappeared in the crowded street.

"Are you waiting for something special, Sue Ellen?" Pam asked teasingly.

Sue Ellen glanced at her, looking smug. However her smugness was soon replaced by anxiety as she stared at the scratchy letters written in haste on the letter.

"Sue Ellen, what is it?" Pam asked worriedly.

"Let's go home, Pam," she answered shortly.

"Let me see," Pam demanded and grasped the note from Sue Ellen's light grip.

"Come on, Pamela," she urged and started walking towards the car, her face a mixture of fear and determination.

"Watch your back, Mrs. Ewing, one accident seldom comes alone. And, so that there's no misunderstanding, I know where your husband his, pray that he comes home safe," Pam read out loud and felt the hair at the back of her neck rise. Her hand trembled slightly as she placed the letter in one of her bags. "Bobby?" she whispered softly, her blood turning to ice.

Sue Ellen walked briskly toward Pam's Porsche, and seeing that Pam was falling behind she turned back and reached for her arm, dragging her forward.

"Sue Ellen, who did he mean?" Pam asked, dreading the answer, terrified at the thought of Bobby getting hurt again.

"I don't know, Pam, but as much I love my husband I certainly don't trust him," she said angrily. "However, if this is about Ravensmith, both J.R and Bobby are held responsible by those crazy people, it could mean either of them, and us," she added, disturbed by the thought of it.

OOOOO

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

OOOOO

**Chapter Five – Let the Game Begin **

"This is great, you are doing great, Lucy," the female photographer praised.

"Thank you, I was afraid, I had become a bit rusty," she confessed.

"No, not at all; maybe you should loosen up a bit, but I understand completely if that will take some time," the photographer replied.

Lucy swallowed, as her thoughts took her back to that horrible event with Roger Larsson and the ending of her marriage with Mitchell Cooper. "Yes, it may take a little time," she managed with a polite smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"There, I think that's it for today, will I see you tomorrow?" the photographer asked.

"Oh sure," Lucy replied hesitantly.

OOOOO

Down in Las Vegas, Bobby glanced at his watch as the last speaker stepped off the stage. Satisfied, he noted that he would have time for a quick change of clothes before meeting up with Harvey for the poker game. Rising from the chair and walking toward the elevators he briefly wondered why Harvey hadn't attended the last seminar, but then again it had been about tactical advancements in the field, and it wasn't something his friend desired to listen to.

Bobby was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't notice that he was being scrutinized by a small, bold man, who stepped into the elevator on the same level as he went off. The man smiled maliciously, as the doors closed behind him.

Bobby closed the distance between the elevator and the hotel room door, and, hearing the phone ringing from inside, he quickly unlocked the door and headed toward it.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Mr. Ewing, this is the hotel operator, there is a call waiting for you from Dallas, your wife,"_ she said.

"I'll take it, thank you," he replied.

"_Bobby?"_ Pam said, her sweet voice carrying over the phone.

"Hi, Pam, how are things back home? Is Christopher behaving himself?" he asked, happy to hear her voice.

When she hesitated, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. "Honey, is everything all right?"

"_Yes, of course it is, I'm sorry if I had you worried. How's your day been?"_ she returned.

He sighed. "Oh you know, quite boring actually, but that's going to change. I've met up with an old high school friend of mine; Harrold Mars. I can't believe that he's really here. Anyway, we are heading down to the casino for a game of poker," he said enthusiastically.

Pam couldn't help but to chuckle at her husband's sweet, yet innocent voice, just hearing him talk made her worry subside. _"I remember the last time you met one of your old high school buddies,"_ she said teasingly.

"Pam, I promise you, Harvey is nothing like Guthrey. Shame you aren't here, I think you would have liked him," Bobby countered.

"_Whatever you say, Bobby, and, take care, okay?"_ she said, her voice tinted with concern.

"Of course I will, honey, don't worry, are you sure something hasn't happened at home?" he questioned.

"_No, nothing's happened,"_ she assured, not liking to lie to him. _"I just wanted to hear your voice, and Christopher says hallo."_

"Okay, see you in two days, bye bye now," he returned as he put the phone down thoughtfully. 'Something had happened', he thought worriedly.

He glanced over at the mirror hanging just above the drawer at the opposite side of the room and frowned as he noted a black envelope sitting next to it. Frowning he headed over and retrieved the letter, unfolding it. The letter had been written in a rush, judging by the scribbled words, but the message was clear. "You'd better take care of yourself, Mr. Ewing, and pray that your family does too." Bobby swallowed, his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

OOOOO

Sly looked up as J.R exited his office. "Are you heading home now?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, I might be a little late," he replied, heading for the elevator.

"I'll hold your calls and rearrange your meetings," Sly called after him.

He nodded and walked into the lift car. As the door closed behind him he leaned on wall and sighed deeply. He hated unknown factors, and although he had hired two private detectives none of them could answer the question he asked; who was the man calling him, threatening him and his family. J.R had his suspicions but he hoped he wasn't correct in his assumptions. The elevator came to a halt at the first sub level, the garage. It was dimly lit; several lights appeared out of order. Sighing he cursed the janitor for neglecting his duties and headed in the direction of his car. He scanned the area, looking for anything suspicious but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he closed the distance to his Mercedes in two long strides he had an eerie feeling of being watched. J.R pulled the key in the lock and threw the door open, ready to get in, but stopped short as he noticed the black envelope that had been securely pinned beneath his wiper. Annoyed he reached for it and tore it open.

"Hello again, Mr. Ewing, I saw your wife today and your lovely sister-in-law, be on your guard," the letter cautioned.

OOOOO

"Oh, hello everybody," Miss Ellie said happily as she stepped into the living room.

Sue Ellen, John Ross, Pamela, Christopher, Lucy, Ray and Donna where all seated in the various furniture, waiting for her.

"Pam, Sue Ellen, how was your shopping day?" she asked sweetly.

"We had a lovely day, Miss Ellie, right Pam?" Sue Ellen replied with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Miss Ellie," Pam assured.

"Good", Miss Ellie said, beaming, as she turned to her grandchild. "Lucy how did it with the new photographer?"

"Wonderful, grandma," she answered with a strained smile. "I believe it was a success, they are out celebrating the new contract," she added.

"Well, why aren't you with them?" Pam asked curiously.

"I'd rather spend some time with my family," she offered succinctly.

Sue Ellen glanced down at her watch, it was turning late, and there was still no sign of J.R. She glanced out through the window, praying nothing had happened to him. Her attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand as the Ravensmith Oilfield was mentioned.

"Ray, don't let the newspapers get to you, we all know it was an accident. And that's all it was," Miss Ellie said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not so sure, Miss Ellie, I'm not accusing my brothers for anything, especially not negligence and breach in protocols, but I'm hesitant to believe that the charges adapted themselves at the middle of the day with a field full of people, he said disbelievingly.

"Not even, J.R would try and get out the insurance claim that way," he added, ignoring the glare Sue Ellen was throwing him.

Lucy smiled enigmatically. "I sure have missed these little family gatherings and the mongering. Tell me, where is my gentle uncle J.R anyway?" she wondered.

"Right here," Donna said seeing the light-green Mercedes pull up on the driveway.

Sue Ellen let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as he stepped through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care about," he said and excused himself, heading for the bar.

Sue Ellen narrowed her eyes, studying him for a while, as he poured a glass of whisky, like there wasn't a problem in the world.

OOOOO

To be continued ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – The Stalker**

Rebecca Barnes Wentworth glanced curiously at the door as she heard a faint knock. She put down the newspaper she had been reading and headed for the entrance. Having no idea of whom it might be, she peered out and then started to smile as she saw Afton standing there, fidgeting slightly with her purse.

"Afton, I'm so glad to see you," Rebecca said. "Please come in."

"Is this a bad time?" Afton asked hesitantly. "I could come back another day," she suggested.

"I _did_ say please come in, didn't I?" Rebecca said and waved her in. "Come and have a drink with me down at the pool," she said, not taking no for an answer.

Afton nodded, seemingly deep in thought, and contemplated on how to begin. She was uncertain of what would happen and how Rebecca would react to what she had to say.

They walked in silence and sat down next to the pool. The area was comfortably shadowed by a large tree. Afton took a deep breath as she sat down opposite her fiancées mother.

Rebecca looked at her with a tight smile. "So, Afton, you seem troubled. What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked kindly.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you are probably not going to like what I have to say," she began hesitantly.

Rebecca frowned and waved at one of her servants in order to get some cold to drink.

"Ever since you gave Cliff that oil company he has been obsessed about nailing J.R and Ewing Oil," she said.

Her probable mother-in-law looked at her, her eyes hardening at the mention of J.R and the kindness in her voice suddenly vanished. "If he is, he has every right. The Ewing's tried to crush him, it almost killed him," she responded calmly. However the chill in her voice made Afton shudder.

"It's not healthy. I know he wanted to bring J.R down before, and that he didn't like the Ewing's in particular. But you must see that this vendetta is insane. You've got to try and talk to him," Afton said pleadingly.

"Don't get me wrong, Afton, but if he wants to destroy J.R and the rest of the Ewing family, I'm standing behind my son, no matter what," Rebecca finished.

"But what about your daughter, Pam, don't you care for her as well? What you're doing is tearing her apart," Afton reasoned.

Rebecca softened somewhat and glanced up as the servant came over, handing them both one glass of ice tea.

"I do care about Pam, and I don't hate Bobby but," she trailed off. "This feud has been going for so many years, it has lessened and stopped, increased again and now it has escalated. It has been going on for so long I don't think it can be stopped. Not this time, Afton," she added seriously.

"Forgive me for saying so, but the feud is not one sided, Cliff, has a part in it too. He's not completely innocent, in fact he's done some pretty shady things against J.R," she said sincerely.

"Don't you dare to defend them!" Rebecca exploded, not able to contain her anger anymore. "Leave here, Afton, and contemplate whether or not you belong at Cliff's side," she added.

Afton Cooper swallowed and quietly rose from the chair. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Barnes Wentworth," she said politely and headed for the garden gate.

OOOOO

"Well, you surely haven't lost your touch," Harvey grinned as he slapped Bobby on the back.

"And you sure don't know how to keep your money, Harvey," he countered cockily. "Are you sure you'll survive the oil business?" he added smugly.

"Ouch, I've certainly missed your smart ass comments," he replied pretending to look offended. "Listen, Bobby, I know a little bar just around the corner, the best one in Las Vegas, and you are buying," he said chuckling. "I would have bought a drink for you if you hadn't taken my money," he added.

Bobby snorted. "After you my dear Mr. Mars," he said.

"Well then if you insist," Harvey said happily as he led his friend across the street.

The activity outside in Las Vegas was almost as high as in the middle of the day. The city never seemed to sleep; people came pouring out of the various casinos along the blocks.

Harvey tugged at Bobby's arm as he stopped to glance around. "Seeing any beautiful women around?" he asked, smirking.

"What?" Bobby asked, not really paying attention to what Harvey was saying.

"What is it, did you see something?" Harvey asked with a hint of concern in his voice at seeing Bobby's serious face. The man in front of him was nothing like the easygoing, happy and quite cocky man Harvey used to know since school.

"I don't know, Harvey, for a while there I got the strangest feeling of being watched," Bobby explained.

Harvey snorted. "Well I'm not surprised if you are. I mean look at you, you are quite a handsome man, not as attractive as me but anyway," he chuckled lightly. "Besides, Ewing Oil is quite widely known and the incident at the oilfield last week _did_ put your name on the headlines," he added and squeezed his shoulder before gently steering Bobby in the direction of the bar.

"And even if someone would have missed that, I'm sure your looks still make the women turn around. Did you see that pretty blonde at the poker table?" Harvey asked with a large grin.

"Can you be serious, Harvey," Bobby asked. He was far from smiling as he thought back on the letter left for him at the hotel.

Harvey grabbed hold of the door to the bar and swung it open. "Relax, Bobby, will you," he said with a wry smile.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Papa's. What can I get you?" the barmaid asked, with a bright smile.

A cowboy studied the barmaid drunkenly with a toothy grin. "Never mind them, honey, papa here wants' another beer," he slurred.

"I'm sorry but I think you've had enough," she tried politely.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Listen, lady, I want another beer," he started in a threatening voice.

"Hey, leave the pretty woman alone," Harvey snapped.

"Get lost your little punk," he drawled.

Harvey, in turn, grabbed the man's wrist; unfazed by the subtle threats he was given. Bobby narrowed his eyes, studying the drunken man. He recognized him from somewhere, he just couldn't place him.

"Listen your little weasel, no one threatens a lady," Harvey countered angrily.

"Keep your hands off of me," the man warned, his speech not slurred anymore.

"I said let go," Harvey demanded.

"Look, Harvey," Bobby began, glancing around as several other men started to rise from their seats, heading for them.

"Listen to the oil man," the man said in a taunting voice, as an evil smile danced on his lips.

"Hey, you certainly have a big mouth," another cowboy said stepping up to Harvey in a threatening manner.

"What's it to you!" he exploded and the fight was a fact.

Bobby ducked as a right hook came his way and grabbed hold of a chair, throwing it on another fighter. Satisfied that he had managed to keep at least some of them at bay he lunged for the two men holding Harvey. Some of the men at the nearest tables and new arrivals discreetly backed away into a corner, wanting nothing to do with the commotion at the bar.

The cowboy let go of the barmaid and turned to Harvey, wanting nothing else than to redecorate Harvey's face. He watched with satisfaction how Harvey struggled in his friends grasp.

Bobby managed to get one of the burly men off of Harvey but more kept coming. Harvey hit the ground hard, grimacing. The drunken cowboy nodded at his two friends to back off and pulled out a knife and moved towards Harvey.

Bobby watched terrified. "Harvey, watch out!" he hollered as he threw himself at the cowboy. He felt himself being grabbed from behind and grunted, trying to break free of the tight grip, but to no avail.

The cowboy laughed evilly, turning toward Bobby, thrusting the knife forward. "Say hello to your wife, Mr. Ewing, he said.

Bobby squirmed, trying desperately to get free and managed to turn slightly as Harvey grabbed hold of the cowboy's legs, throwing him off balance. Bobby gasped as he felt the blade rip through is skin, scrape one of his ribs and cut its way beneath it. However, because Bobby was half-way turned, the knife wasn't propelled straight into his body, but horizontally. It caused an eight centimeter long wound to his left side; fortunately not very deep.

He swayed unsteadily as he was released and would have ended up headfirst on the floor if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms keeping him upright.

"Thanks," he whispered, shaken by the event.

The unknown savior nodded. "You're welcome, sir, but I really think you should see a doctor," he said softly.

Harvey scrambled to his feet, gently massaging his throbbing head as he turned to the barmaid. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'll pay for the damages," he assured.

Bobby carefully glanced around, and silently prayed that none of the reporters from the conference had been in the bar. Pam was worrying enough as it was when it came to his well-being. He pressed his hand to his throbbing side with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh my…Bobby," Harvey exclaimed. He walked up to support his friend as much as he could. "You are injured. Here, come on, I'll call for an ambulance we need to get you to the hospital," he said, sounding far too concerned for Bobby's liking.

"No, Harvey, no hospital," he managed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but you're going to see a doctor," Harvey said in voice that held no room for argument. He gently sat Bobby down on a bench just outside the bar and hailed a cab.

Several heads turned in their direction as Harvey supported Bobby the best he could down the street in order to reach the nearest cab. "Look, sir," the cab driver began as he stepped out of the car, seeing Bobby leaning heavily on Harvey, blood tainting the left side of his shirt.

"Just take us to Dr. Anderson's private clinic," Harvey urged, digging into his pocket for his wallet. "I'll pay you in advance, how much do you want?" he asked.

Ten minutes later the yellow cab stopped outside a residence in a posh suburban area just outside the city. The cab driver glanced in the rear mirror, having decided his passengers where no trouble makers. "Sir, will you manage?" he asked, his eyes coming to rest on the injured man.

Bobby opened his eyes. "Yeah, thanks," he managed, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you look familiar somehow," the taxi driver said thoughtfully.

"You must be thinking of someone else," Bobby replied tiredly.

"Come on," Harvey urged as he dragged Bobby out of the taxi and toward the house.

"You know this place, this doctor?" Bobby asked as a fleeting look of concern crossed his face.

"Don't worry, Bobby, he's an old friend, maybe not as old friend as you but close," he assured.

"The door opened slowly, revealing a man in white coat. He peered at them curiously and Bobby guessed he was about forty years old, with quite good looks.

"Harvey?" Dr. Anderson said with a disbelieving look on his face. He glanced from his friend to the unknown, yet familiar, man he was supporting.

"Hello, Peter, we need your help," he said seriously.

Dr. Anderson motioned for them to get in. He gently took his new patient by his right shoulder and aided him, together with Harvey, to a gurney, clearly disturbed by the size of the bleeding wound.

Bobby laid down without as much as a protest, worrying Harvey half to death. A thin sheen of perspiration covered his face and he barely responded to calls.

"Bobby, this is Peter Anderson, he's the best doctor in town," he said, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Harvey watched as Peter cut open Bobby's shirt, revealing an angry looking knife wound.

"Peter, meet my old high school friend, Bobby Ewing," he said.

The doctor did a double take of his patient. "Well, Mr. Ewing, I thought you looked familiar," he said as he donned a pair of gloves and reached for a compress to suppress the blood flow.

Bobby gasped as pressure was put on his side.

"I'll not lie to you, Mr. Ewing, it looks pretty nasty. I need to stitch it. However, the positive side of it is that it doesn't look that deep as I first thought. I was concerned you might have internal injuries, he said seriously.

Bobby nodded, tiredly.

"I am going to numb the pain for you, and then I need to clean it again, stitch it up and wrap it," he explained. "But please, Mr. Ewing, it's important that you keep still when I'm done."

Harvey glanced up from the newspaper he was reading when Dr. Anderson walked out to him, in the waiting room.

How is he, Peter?" Harvey asked worriedly.

He is going to be fine, but you two are staying here tonight. You can take the guestroom upstairs while Mr. Ewing stays right where he is," he said sternly.

Harvey nodded somberly. "Can I talk to Bobby for a second?" he wondered.

"He's asleep, I gave him a light sedative," Peter said as he took in the ashen look on his friends face. "Harvey, what happened?"

Harvey closed his eyes, feeling ashamed, looking anywhere but into Peter's eyes when he finally spoke. "As usual I dragged Bobby into something, me and my big mouth," he scolded himself.

"I got into a bar fight, one of the cowboys pulled a knife on me, Bobby intervened," Harvey explained and dragged a hand through his hair, finally meeting Peter's eyes, "I could have gotten him killed," he whispered shocked by his own words.

"Yes," the doctor said unsympathetically.

OOOOO

/To be continued. I apologize for the long wait. Please read and review, I would love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – A Bright and Beautiful Day**

"Good day, J.R," Kendall greeted as he walked out of the elevator.

"Good day, Kendall," he drawled and continued further into the office.

Phyllis and Sly looked up as he walked up to them.

"J.R, I got a strange call for you this morning," Sly informed him.

"Oh? Was it about the off shore oil rig I just purchased?" he asked, not really interested.

Sly hesitated. "No, not exactly," she replied in a reserved manner and glanced at Phyllis. "He said you'd know who he was and what he wanted. Also, he wanted to know if you got the envelope," she finished.

J.R set his jaw, his usual winning smile erased from his face. He grabbed the documents in his inbox and disappeared into his office without another word.

Phyllis frowned. "What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Sly replied with uncertainty.

OOOOO

Ray yawned as he pulled up on the driveway, next to Donna's car. He had roped and branded so many cows and livestock today that he had lost count. He had longed to get home half the day; to have a cold shower and then round off the day with a beer on the porch.

"Donna?" he hollered, and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I'm in here, Ray," she replied from inside the kitchen.

He smiled and headed up the two small flights to the house as his wife walked out to meet him.

"You look like you've had a rough day, cowboy," she teased softly.

"You have no idea how right you are," he admitted with tired smile. "Have you retrieved the mail?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why, are you waiting for something special?" she wondered, trying not to let the curiosity get the better of her.

"Not really. I told the actionist he could send the bills for our new cattle directly to me instead of Southfork. I want to show Miss Ellie that I can take care of the farm properly," he said, thinking back to the time after Jock had died when he hadn't been able to do anything.

"I'm sure she has complete confidence in you," Donna replied with a wry smile. "The mail is on the table, maybe it's the black envelope," she offered.

Ray stared at the little black envelope with a feeling of dread. He kissed his wife lightly on the forehead. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I'm in the middle of cooking a nice dinner for two, so, why don't you take a long and hot shower and come back to a set table?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, I think I'll do just that," he said smiling at her as she walked back into the kitchen.

He walked over to the table and picked up the envelope, recalling the conversation he had had with Pam yesterday.

"_Pam, is something the matter?" Ray asked, as he stepped out his car at Southfork, seeing her sitting alone beneath the balcony. _

"_When Sue Ellen and I where shopping, a man came up to us asking for Mrs. Ewing. He handed Sue Ellen a black envelope. It contained a letter with a warning scribbled down in haste. I can't know for sure if it was meant for me or Sue Ellen," Pam trailed off, glancing at him. "It said to watch my back and to pray that my husband would come home safely. Oh Ray I'm so worried about Bobby," she said softly her voice tinted with concern. _

Ray shook out of his reverie and opened his own envelope.

"Ray Krebbs Ewing," it began.

OOOOO

Afton sighed; she was trying to eat the Chinese take away food the original way. Sticks weren't, in her opinion, the best way to take on food when very hungry. She glanced up; slightly annoyed as there was a knock on the door. Heaving herself out the comfortable sofa she made her way over and carefully opened the door.

"Mitch!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hi, little sis," he replied with a big smile. "Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Of course, I am sorry, I knew you were coming but I thought it was tomorrow," she excused.

"I was, but I caught a ride on an earlier plane," he explained.

"Want some Chinese food?" she asked and returned to the sofa.

"No, thanks I'm not hungry," he glanced around the apartment. "Where is Cliff?"

"Oh, I don't know, we had a little falling out before and he kind of hinted he wouldn't be home tonight," Afton said, grimacing.

"Let's talk about something funnier, like how long you'll stay?" she said, delighted at seeing her big brother again, even if it was just for a short time.

"Well, only a couple of days. I need to clean out the last of my stuff and finish some things at the clinic. Then I'll go and say goodbye to Lucy, but I wanted to see my little sister first," he said.

"That's wonderful, Mitch, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Afton replied.

"Well, that remains to be seen, but I'd like for us to part as good friends," he answered somberly.

Afton smiled. "Look, I still think you're an idiot for letting her go," she teased and received an angry glare from her brother. She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "I know, it's not my business, but anyway I'm proud of you," she finished.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm quite satisfied too, if I may say so," he drawled, knowing she was referring to him getting the position as chief resident in Atlanta.

"Okay, don't just sit there, tell me everything about Atlanta," Afton urged, excited.

OOOOO

"Mr. Ewing?" a kind but firm voice said.

Bobby shifted slightly and moaned at the discomfort it caused him.

"Hey, Bobby, I never remembered you sleeping in," a second voice teased.

That elicited a faint smile. "Knock it off, Harvey," Bobby said sleepily as he reached up with his hand to rub his tired eyes.

"Mr. Ewing," the other, not quite familiar, voice called again.

He opened his eyes only to have a doctor hovering over him. 'Dr. Anderson', he thought grimly and suddenly remembered the events unfolding the night before.

"I had hoped this was all a nightmare," he remarked dryly.

"Sorry, Bobby," Harvey said apologetically.

The doctor's lip curled slightly at their bantering but otherwise he remained serious. "How do you feel?" he asked politely.

Bobby blinked and then let his eyes travel down his side; it was wrapped tight. "Stiff and sore," he admitted.

"I can imagine that," the doctor said and reached out to adjust the drip. "How's the pain?"

Bobby shrugged. "It's okay," he replied quickly. "Look, when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Normally, if you'd gone to the hospital, you'd be hospitalized for at least a few days," the doctor returned.

Bobby made a face but let the matter drop for now.

"If you're feeling up to it, the police want a word with you," Dr. Anderson said.

"I guess I have to talk to them sooner or later, this time is as good as any," he said disgruntled.

The doctor nodded and walked away, no doubt to let the officers in.

OOOOO

"Welcome back, J.R, how did the meeting go?" Sly wondered as she broke into a smile.

J.R returned her smile politely, his smile as false as hers, but still it was polite. His meeting had involved seeing a certain Mrs. Wood for the purpose of trying to get her to convince her husband to sell his small oil company to him. As far as Sly knew he had been visiting an old acquaintance to catch up on old times.

"I would say it was a success. Now it just remains to be seen if there is any reward in it for me," he said confidently.

He took off his hat and reached for the stack of papers Sly had placed at the front of her desk as the radio announcer came on the air, reading the news.

"I hope you liked the music hour, now let's hear the latest news; One of the largest independent oil companies, Ewing Oil, has launched their own investigation about the Ravensmith Oilfield. The management at Ewing Oil is obviously displeased with the conclusions drawn by the investigators. We have been unable to get our hands on anything. The results are said to be incomplete but rumors suggests evidence of sabotage. And now to the hotel scam…" the reporter continued.

However, J.R had already stopped listening; he slammed his hand on the desk. "Sly, how the hell does the press know we are running our own investigation at Ravensmith?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know, sir," his secretary answered hesitantly.

"Get Mr. Bridges from the geological department and Mr. Clemens from the research department up here stat. I want to know what they have to say for themselves," he practically shouted, not waiting for an acknowledgement and walked off.

OOOOO

/To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – The Calm before the Storm **

Lucy smiled in delight as her ex-husband came walking down the street toward her.

"I have to tell you that I was a little surprised to hear from you," she said as he neared.

"I'm in Dallas to visit Afton and to sort out some things before finally heading to Atlanta for good," he explained.

"How is it in Atlanta, are you happy there?" Lucy asked, not knowing if she wanted to know or not. Deep down she still loved him and for a brief moment she had contemplated whether or not she would have the strength to see him again and still be able to let go; for good this time.

He made a face. "It's all very new to me, Lucy, but so far so good. It's one of the best burn treating units in the country. I was very fortunate to be recommended for the team," he reasoned humbly.

"Well, then I suppose I'm glad for you," she replied giving him a half-hearted smile. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

Mitch chuckled. "I better let you decide," he offered lightly, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

Sometimes he could kick his ass for not trying harder, for not following his sister's advice about swallowing his own pride. Then again, he and Lucy were too different to be able to piece together a good relationship. Besides, if he had stayed he would never have gotten the chance to take his new job.

"Okay, then I know just the place," she assured him confidently.

"So, how's the family doing?" he wondered as they began walking across the street.

Lucy snorted. "They are fine. Old uncle J.R is his charming self, always plotting against someone. I do miss grandpa but at least grandma seem to have gotten over the worst part of it. I call my mum and dad occasionally but I wish I could see them more often," she sighed deeply. "I miss Bobby, he's away on some conference in Las Vegas, and Pam seems so lonely at times," she added.

"How's he doing? I saw him on the news standing in the middle of a disaster zone," he said.

"The oilfield accident?" Lucy shook her head and smiled. "He's fine, got a mild concussion but otherwise he came out of that one almost unscratched. He said he have a hard head. J.R always claimed it was hard to get some sense into him," she chuckled.

Mitch couldn't help but smile. "He was lucky, I'm just not sure how lucky."

A serious look crossed Lucy's face at Mitch reply. "Yeah I guess so. Pam, hardly let him out of her sight the first couple of days afterwards," she replied with a sting of jealousy, wishing she had someone like that.

Even though they had separated, Mitch had been around Lucy too long not to notice the mixed emotions of loneliness and jealousy in her voice. "And how are Lucy feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm quite fine. I've started modeling again and I like it," she said with a dazzling smile as her mood brightened once again.

They walked up a flight of stairs to a fancy lunch restaurant and headed inside. Lucy smiled at the waiter as he came to take them to a table for two.

"Thank you," she said politely as the waiter handed them the menu.

"You are welcome, Miss Ewing," he said with a friendly smile.

"I take it this is not the first time you are here," Mitch teased.

"So, Dr. Cooper, what do you want to eat?" she asked mischievously.

"If you're buying, I'm going to take the most expensive course they have on the menu," he offered.

OOOOO

Miss Ellie took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. She was sitting next to the pool, shaded by a large umbrella. For the first time since Jock had died and her sons had started competing against one another, and since Cliff Barnes had left the hospital after his suicide attempt, she felt herself being able to relax and just enjoy life again. She just hoped that one day Rebecca could forgive J.R for escalating the Barnes-Ewing feud, and not drive a greater rift between the families. She glanced up from the magazine she was reading as Pam came walking through the door dressed in a dazzling white dress with a matching purse.

"Miss Ellie, I am so glad I caught you," she said and beamed happily. "I was wondering if you could keep Christopher company for a while," she added.

"Of course, dear, I can't say no to a little quality time with my grandson," she replied happily.

"Wonderful, he is upstairs with Ava right now but I'm sure he would love spending a little time down here, next to the pool," Pam added delighted.

Her mother-in-law nodded, suddenly thoughtful. "Pam, did you read the newspaper this morning?" she wondered.

"Yes I did, one would think that the press has nothing else to care about but Ewing Oil's businesses," she retorted angrily, earning a confused glance from Miss Ellie. "Oh I'm so sorry, Miss Ellie. It's just that every time I think about it I can't help but wondering, what if Bobby hadn't come back that day, and it gives me the creeps," she admitted regretfully.

"Don't worry about Bobby, Pam, he's fine and he knows how to take care of himself," Miss Ellie assured with a soft smile on her lips. "Besides, from what I recall Dr. Danvers declared him healthy and I also believe he told you not to worry."

"You're right, I am just, I don't know, wired up I guess," Pam explained. Her troubled face suddenly lit up and she bent forward to give Miss Ellie a hug. "I better rush, I promised to have lunch with my brother and he sounded like he wanted to discuss something important."

"Take all the time you want, I'll just treasure the time with little Christopher, in fact, I think I'll go and get him now," Miss Ellie said as Pam hurried off.

Miss Ellie took a moment to look after her son's wife as she jumped into the car and drove off. She'd always had a soft spot for Pamela, it didn't matter that she was a Barnes. Maybe it had in the beginning but certainly not now. That was because the rivalry and hate between the families had been so strong ever since Jock and Digger went separate ways.

She recalled the time when her own father had disapproved her marriage with a cocky, young man who thought he could drill oil everywhere; that young man was called Jock Ewing. Their marriage had lasted over 45 years and even longer hadn't it been for his terrible accident.

Pamela and Bobby where good for each other, they looked well together and had been through a lot together. If Rebecca, Cliff and J.R let them live their own lives, she didn't doubt they would be together for a lifetime.

Miss Ellie sighed, it was tiresome, at times, to sit all alone next to the pool, she had always had Jock with her or at least she knew he would come home. It was going to take time to change and to adjust to life as it was now. But it wasn't only that, but how the hatred between the families Barnes and Ewing had escalated since J.R had tried to get rid of Cliff. No, she didn't want to think about everything that had been going on lately; unfortunately she couldn't stop herself from mulling over it. Deciding that she needed to occupy herself she went toward the house to retrieve her grandson. Her previously happy mode somewhat darkened.

OOOOO

"John Ross?" Sue Ellen said mildly agitated as her son was strolling along the street some distance before her.

He stopped, waiting for her to catch up, and then looked up at her with a bored expression on his face. "Mama can't you hurry up a little, I want to go home and take a swim. Didn't you say Peter was going to come over today?" he asked hopefully.

Sue Ellen smiled. "Yes I did, honey, but I just need to shop a few more things. You need some new shoes and some new…" she trailed off as he folded his arms and threw her a restless glance.

"Maybe we can do that some other day," she said, giving in.

"Thanks mama!" he said as he cracked a big smile and took her hand, trying to get her to move faster toward the parking garage and their car.

She chuckled at his eagerness, but in all fairness she hadn't ben that hard to persuade. She wanted to see Peter as much as John Ross. Sue Ellen threw a hasty look over shoulder, for some unexplained reason, and froze she saw the same man that had handed over the envelope to her and Pam. He was staring at her from a distance and she suddenly shivered. Suddenly she didn't need John Ross' urging to go to the car.

OOOOO

"Quite frankly, Mr. Ewing, I have no idea, we haven't told them anything," Mr. Clemens boomed.

"It's common knowledge back at the field that we have been down there and taken us a good look around. It could be anyone of the workers involved in the final closing of the field," Mr. Bridges reasoned.

J.R leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together on his desk. "I see your point, gentlemen, but I specifically told you to take it slow and not to arise any suspicions. I don't want the press to know that I have reason to believe it was anything else than an accident just as the investigators said it was," he finished.

"Of course, J.R, but…" Mr. Bridges began but was rudely interrupted.

"I'm not interested in excuses, I'm interested in facts and what you have found," J.R countered.

"I'll be blunt, it was no accident, and to be frank with you I don't know how you managed to get the objective investigators to reach that conclusion. I'll have to hand it to the man responsible. The explosives were very sophisticated but it's not hard to see, if you know what to look for, that someone adapted and blew off several charges, resulting in the deaths of several workers," Mr. Clemens explained, in a neutral voice.

"Bobby is lucky he got out of that one almost unscratched," Mr. Bridges added.

OOOOO

/To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Small Talk**

Cliff Barnes quietly sat down at a table for two at the Cattleman's club and hoped his sister wouldn't be long. He casually nodded and said hello to a few friendly faces before ordering a Scotch on the rocks. He noticed a leftover newspaper and unfolded it. Ewing Oil was on the first page again, the Ravensmith accident was a real goldmine for the press. A lot of people around the states and even the entire country followed with interest what had happened.

'So someone had taken out one of Ewing Oil's greatest assets?' he thought. If it weren't for the tragic deaths of so many innocent he would have tracked the guy down and congratulated him. Cliff had always felt hatred toward the Ewing's but after what J.R had done to him it had started to engulf him; threatened to take over his entire life. Everything that could hurt J.R was terrific to him. He wasn't entirely unemotional, he did feel sorry for his sister, but he blamed it on the Ewing's. If Pam hadn't become involved with them she would never had been injured in the first place. When it came to Bobby, Cliff didn't really care, he was a Ewing, in fact he didn't even care when Afton had tried to tell him it wasn't healthy to hate as much as he did and that he could be something without trying to take down J.R and Ewing Oil. His mother had confidence in him though, and she had even given him an oil company full of resources that he needed.

A smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He would do everything in his power to bring J.R down, it had become his personal vendetta, and he would take great pleasure in doing so. He glanced up from the newspaper as he heard his sister's voice.

"Ah," Cliff said clasping his hands. "There you are. You know, I began to wonder when you would show up," he added.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized in a soft voice. "I talked to Miss Ellie for a while and then I had to say goodbye to Christopher."

Cliff nodded and rose from his chair and they hugged each other gently before they both sat down opposite one another.

"I'm curious, Cliff, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked as he broke into an enigmatic, self-satisfied smile.

"And before you start, if you are going to gloat over the explosion at Ravensmith…" she warned, the softness gone from her voice.

He shook his head. "No, I promise, I won't. Listen I'm sorry, Bobby, was there, it would've been much better if it had been J.R who had been hurt. Maybe a little whack on the head could have worked wonders," he drawled.

"Cliff," Pam scolded.

"All right, all right," he said and gave in.

The waitress walked over, handing them both the menu and gave them a polite smile. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Just some sparkling water for me please," Pam replied.

"I'm not finished with this one yet," her brother said glancing at his Scotch on the rocks.

As the waitress started walking away Pam leaned over the table, looking at Cliff expectantly.

He harrumphed. "I just wanted to see my sister. I mean you're always busy with the Ewing's nowadays", he complained, looking a little pout.

Pam couldn't help but smile at him. "Nice try, Cliff, but now I know there is something else," she replied.

He made a face. "Okay, I may need to borrow some money," he began.

She straightened in her chair and pressed her lips together, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Oh, you might, uh? And what is a little?" Pam pressed.

'Why was it that every time they talked nowadays, her brother wanted something from her', Pam thought glumly.

"Well, you see, there's no easy way to say this, but I need ten million dollars," he said bluntly, making a face, waiting for the inevitable strong reaction that the kind of request usually resulted in.

Pam's expression turned from slight annoyance to astonishment. "Forgive me but I don't understand, mama gave you a pretty solid oil company," she said.

"I know, I know, but a transaction and a finished deal with the bank would take too much time. I need to cash in tomorrow in order to get what I want," he reasoned.

"What do you want me to do? Take it from our joint account?" she asked testily.

Cliff laughed. "Yeah, J.R would love that," he exclaimed.

"You know, brother dear, if I didn't know any better, you'd loan money from me just to drive another wedge between me and Bobby," she replied fiercely.

"Look, I wouldn't ask if it weren't important," he responded seriously. "Besides, you do know he's a Ewing," Cliff added slightly patronizing.

"Don't you start," Pam said and fixed her brother with an angry stare. She had finally had enough of her brother. She grabbed her purse and got out of the chair.

"Wait! Look, Pam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said remorsefully.

"Well, what did you mean?" she demanded.

"I really don't have anything against Bobby, except his surname," he raised his voice as she turned on her heel and headed for the exit. "And before you leave, I really need the money. Look, I believe I'm on to something big, my luck is turning now!" he hollered after her.

Pamela stopped and turned around, slightly amused at her brothers somewhat troubled face. No matter how angry he made her sometimes, he was still her brother and deep down she couldn't help but love him. She gave him a faint smile. "I'll think about it," she answered cryptically.

OOOOO

Lucy licked her salty lips, a reminder of the oceanic delicacies she and Mitch had just eaten.

"You liked the fish?" she asked delighted.

"Yes, but I like the company even more," he replied charmingly.

Lucy giggled happily, feeling herself drowning in his sparkling eyes. Sometimes she wondered what really made her go ahead with the divorce. 'I must have hit my head really hard that day during the kidnapping, she thought somberly.

"Excuse me," the waiter apologized as he walked up to them. "But I was told it was important that you received this," he added and handed Lucy a black envelope.

"Okay," she hesitated as the waiter trusted it in her hand.

Confused and curious at the same time, she opened the seal, fished up a letter and unfolded it.

Seeing Lucy's face changing from a display of peaking interest to confusion and then anxiety, Mitch didn't like the delivery one bit.

"Lucy? What does it say?" he questioned worriedly.

When she didn't answer he snatched the letter from her hand and felt the back of his hair rise as he stared at the red text that had been scribbled down. "Bobby, Pam, Lucy, Ray, Sue Ellen, J.R, death, take care before its too late", he read out loud and saw the dread on Lucy's face.

"Lucy?" he tried softly.

"Mitch, I want to go now," she pleaded.

"Of course, why don't I take you out to Southfork?" he said gently as he took her slightly trembling hand into his own.

OOOOO

_/To be continued. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – The Accident**

Sly jumped slightly as the intercom on her desk buzzed. She had been so engrossed in the folder lying in front of her that she had zoned out on everything else.

Her perfectly manicured fingernail reached for the intercom button. "Yes, J.R?" she said.

"Have you gotten hold of him?" he asked impatiently. J.R was referring to the mysterious caller that had pestered him with irregular intervals since the explosions on the Ravensmith oilfield incident.

"No, sir, I've had no such luck. However, you have several incoming calls from the press about the so called accident," she offered.

"I don't want to talk to them. I don't want to talk to anyone. Take all my incoming calls for me. I'll be busy for a while and I don't want to be disturbed," he finished shortly.

His secretary frowned. "I'll do that J.R," she assured and was about to end the connection when he suddenly spoke up again.

"Have you heard anything from my brother?" he asked, a little softer this time.

She glanced over at Phyllis who shook her head slightly. "No, he hasn't called the office, should I try and reach him for you?" she asked curiously.

"No, that's all right," he replied.

Phyllis gave her fellow secretary a dry smile. "Well, he's his usual charming self," she said dryly.

Sly rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, Phyllis, there is something going on but I can't put my finger on it," Sly replied thoughtfully.

OOOOO

Angrily J.R hastily got up from his chair and walked over to the small collection of whiskey, liquor and scotch that he usually kept at the back of the room. He grabbed one of the finest bottles of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He raised the expensive glass and studied the golden content for a while, contemplating his next move. He had his suspicions when it came to the mysterious caller, maybe it was time to act.

Emptying the glass in one single motion he put it down with a thud and strode over to his desk. He opened the upper desk drawer and rummaged through various documents and other papers until he found what he was looking for. A faint half-devilish smile threatened to break his otherwise serious façade as he retrieved a business card. J.R sat down in his chair and reached for the phone to dial a number.

"Hello?" a suspicious voice said at the other end.

"Hello; give me Mr. McKenzie, please," J.R said politely.

"I'm afraid that, Mr. McKenzie is a very busy man…" the voice began.

J.R chuckled but when he spoke again, his voice was as cold as ice. "He knows who I am," he said forcefully.

"Hello, Mr. Ewing, what can I do for you?" a new voice asked slightly amused.

"McKenzie, stop threatening me and my family, you won't get away with it!" J.R replied angrily.

"Mr. Ewing, I really have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds like someone is playing with you," McKenzie drawled.

"Don't give me that crap. I know it was you and I know you blew that field!" J.R said icily.

"If you're so sure about that, why don't you go to the police?" his former business associate asked calmly. "Oh, that's right, you can't. They'll find out about your shady oversea business," McKenzie replied mockingly.

"What do you want, McKenzie?" J.R demanded, in no mood for games.

"You know what I want, J.R, just make sure I get it," he answered.

J.R stared at the phone as the call terminated, and then slammed it down in its holder. He took a deep breath, in order to keep himself calm, before pushing the intercom.

"Sly. Call Mr. Haines for me," he said, not waiting to get a reply.

OOOOO

Pam sighed and got in behind the wheel of her Porsche. She was still a bit bewildered about her brother's request. Now wasn't a good time to pull money from her accounts and especially not if anyone found out they would be helping Cliff with something that could potentially threaten Ewing Oil. Everything was so good between her and Bobby now and she didn't want anything to change that. When he had gotten hurt in that explosion she had come to realize what a fool she had been. She had had a wonderful husband waiting for her all the time while she couldn't make up her mind about the important things in her life. He could have died out there without knowing how much she really loved him and Christopher. A sudden feeling of unease crept over her as she thought back on the envelope but she forced herself to think happy thoughts. She refused to let anything more happen to Bobby. Pam started the engine and pulled the automatic gear heading for Southfork, not aware of the black sedan following her from a distance.

OOOOO

"Hello, Mr. Krebbs," Sly greeted a bit surprised as Ray stormed into the office.

"Hello, Sly, Phyllis," he acknowledged with a forced politeness. "Where is J.R?" he demanded.

"He's in his office, but he didn't want to be disturbed," Sly cautioned as he started for his brother's office.

"Well, if it's better for you. I'll pretend I never heard you say that," Ray muttered and stomped into J.R's office.

J.R glanced up from the stack of papers lying on his desk with a cunning smile on his face. "Well, I wondered what the commotion was all about," he said slyly.

Ray glared at him and reached deep into his pocket to retrieve a black envelope. He threw it nonchalantly on J.R's desk.

His half-brother frowned, pretending to look innocent. "Ray, what's this?" he asked.

"Don't give me that, J.R, you know damn well what it is," Ray snapped.

"Okay," he mumbled as he unfolded the letter to read the message. "I know your routine, take care of your family for it has betrayed me", he finished and put it down.

Ray crossed his arms over his chest and waited expectantly for his half-brother to say something.

J.R made a face and appeared uninterested. "Ray, someone is obviously holding a grudge against you, but I don't see how I fit into all this?" he said.

"Whose toes have you stepped on now J.R? I know you've made some shady deals in the past but this time you seem to have outdone yourself. Frankly, I don't care if he wants to get even with you but when it comes to involving the entire family…," Ray said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Stepping into my office, accusing me of illegal business! I remember when you where just a ranch hand and called me, Sir," J.R replied through clenched teeth.

Ignoring the harsh remark, Ray glared accusingly at J.R. "I had a talk with Pam a couple of days ago. About a man handing her and Sue Ellen a black envelope, identical to this one," he said and pointed at the one sitting on top of J.R's desk.

J.R leaned back comfortably in his chair, his expression devoid of any emotions.

"Listen, J.R, I don't care as long as the rest of us aren't dragged along. Does Bobby know about this?" Ray pressed.

"If Pam hasn't told him, I don't see how he possibly could. And I assure you, I know as much as you do about this," he said confidently

"I bet you do, J.R," Ray said sarcastically and turned on his heels to exit the office.

OOOOO

Phyllis and Sly glanced up as Ray quickly walked passed them, and headed for the elevators.

Kendall walked up to them, turning around to stare at the elevator Ray had just entered.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

OOOOO

/To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Unanswered Questions**

An ambulance came to screeching halt next to a demolished Porsche convertible. The driving medic pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure as he took in the scene in front of him. A beautiful woman was half-lying over the steering wheel of the Porsche, seemingly unaware of the activity around her. A little further down the road lay an overturned black sedan, flames licking its belly. Several police officers were milling around but no one seemed to be interested in the overturned car. The EMS noted grimly that the firefighters would never arrive on time to save anyone trapped in the wreck. Judging from the non-existent activity around the sedan there was no one to be aided or the person was already beyond saving.

Both paramedics hastily made their way over to where a single police officer stood next to the injured and unconscious woman. The middle-aged officer, with sergeant striping, seemed remarkably relieved as they neared.

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't have enough training to judge her condition properly and I didn't dare to move her…" the officer explained. "As far as I can see she has quite a nasty head wound and her right arm…" he trailed off looking at her with sadness etched onto his face.

"It's okay, we'll take it from here," the driving, older, paramedic assured as the other one started to rummage through a medical bag.

"Sergeant, do you know anything about this woman or what happened here?" the younger paramedic asked as he reached for her wrist to take her pulse.

"One of my officers is checking up on the car as we speak, but the number plate, Ewing 6, is a giveaway," he said somberly. "When it comes to the accident, I am afraid that only she and the other driver could give us an exact answer. However, judging from the tire marks on the road, it looks like the black sedan came over on the wrong side before the head on collision," he replied seriously.

"Where is the driver?" the older paramedic questioned as he turned to aid his colleague with the woman.

The police sergeant shrugged hopelessly. "He or she is nowhere to be found, it's like there never was a driver," he answered cryptically.

The paramedic glanced up at him. "That's impossible; no one walks away from a crash like that," he protested, clearly not believing a word of what he was hearing.

The sergeant gazed down the road. "Anyway, the car was running with bogus plates so it might take some time to trace the real owner. If it can be traced at all," he muttered as the fire seemed to consume the car.

Two officers came walking briskly toward them to aid the paramedics as they gently freed the woman from her temporary prison and laid her on a backboard.

"Sgt. Williams," one of them called and stopped next to him.

"The car is registered to a Pamela Ewing, married to a Mr. Bobby Ewing," he informed.

The older paramedic sighed inwardly as he glanced down at Mrs. Ewing. She was married into one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Dallas. She was the former senator's wife, who now worked at the biggest independent oil company in Dallas, in which he owned a great deal. If the reporters hadn't already heard about the accident, it would only be a matter of time before they did. He didn't envy the Ewing's and definitely not the woman in front of him. He prayed that her injuries weren't too extensive but by the looks of it, it didn't look promising.

"We better hurry," he said looking at his colleague as he grabbed the handles of the stretcher and then rushed toward the ambulance.

OOOOO

How was your day, Sue Ellen?" Miss Ellie asked and smiled as her oldest son's wife graciously heaved herself out of the pool.

Sue Ellen smiled sweetly at her mother-in-law and glanced around the pool area next to Ellie as if to make sure there was no one else there.

"The day has been just fine, John Ross has had some friends over, playing in the pool, he is exhausted," she said and chuckled slightly. "Seeing how much fun they had, I got carried away and longed for a dip myself," she added.

"I remember sitting here watching J.R, Gary and Bobby swimming when they were just boys but I wasn't much of a swimmer myself," Miss Ellie said.

"Listen I saw you carrying little Christopher around earlier, is Pam away somewhere?" Sue Ellen asked curiously as she sat down in the sun lounger.

Miss Ellie nodded. "She was supposed to have lunch with her brother but, to be honest, I'm a little worried. I thought she would have been back by now," she said, her voice tinged with concern.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," Sue Ellen said reassuringly.

Miss Ellie nodded. "I hope you're right, Sue Ellen.

They both jumped as the phone on the table next to them started ringing.

"Maybe it's her," Sue Ellen suggested and reached for the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this the Ewing residence?"_ an unknown voice asked.

"Yes, it is. Sue Ellen Ewing speaking," she confirmed.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Nurse Buchannan, I work at the Dallas Memorial Hospital, and we have a Mrs. Pamela Ewing…" the nurse began.

"Oh my God," Sue Ellen exclaimed worriedly trying to stay calm. "How?" she wondered.

"What is it?" Miss Ellie asked dreading the answer.

"_There was a car accident… I am sorry but that's all we know at the moment_," the nurse responded apologetically.

Sue Ellen swallowed, mentally preparing herself for asking a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer on. "Is she all right?" she finally managed.

"_She was in a pretty bad shape when she came in, she is being rushed to surgery as we speak," _Nurse Buchannan replied seriously.

"I'll be right there," Sue Ellen stammered.

"_Mrs…"_ the nurse said, _"Would you notify Mr. Ewing?"_ she asked.

Sue Ellen's mood plummeted as she thought of how it would affect her brother-in-law. "I will," she replied softly.

Miss Ellie stared at her, all the color drained from her face. "Is Pamela…"

"They didn't know, Miss Ellie, she was taken to surgery. Look I need to change clothes," Sue Ellen responded, still a bit shocked by the news she had just received.

"I'll drive," Miss Ellie said, visibly shaken by the news.

"Look, I think you should stay here and take care of Christopher," Sue Ellen suggested.

If Miss Ellie was going to protest it was drowned by the sound of a car pulling up at the drive way and Sue Ellen chose that moment to run into the house.

"Miss Ellie, what's the sad face all about?" Ray asked confused as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Ray, it's Pam, she's been in an accident," she said, not able to hold back the tears any longer.

Dumb-founded he pulled her into a hug and held her close. Despite the fact that Miss Ellie wasn't his mother he had always looked up to her and liked her. "It's all right, Miss Ellie," he said soothingly. "Now, tell me what's happened."

Sue Ellen chose that moment to exit the house. Her hair was still wet, dripping even, and she had obviously been in a hurry to dress. "Ray, I need a lift to the hospital. I'll fill you in on the way," she said.

He nodded and let go of his step-mother. "Miss Ellie, are you sure you are all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry about me, Ray, I'll manage. I just don't know how to break it to Bobby," she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

OOOOO

J.R paced his office, he hated waiting on people and this was no exception. The door suddenly swung open and an apologetic private detective walked in, carrying a large bag.

J.R glanced up and headed over to the bar, pouring himself a large glass of whiskey.

"I am sorry I'm late, J.R," he said in a haste.

"I told you to drop everything, and I don't care if you were tied up at the president's office, frankly, I couldn't have cared less," the oil magnate said icily as he took a zip of brandy.

J.R's poker face was clearly masking the real worry he was feeling. Unknowns made him uncomfortable, nervous even, although he seldom let it show. The only two people who could read him easily enough were Bobby and to some extent Sue Ellen, neither of them was present in his office.

The detective looked uneasily at the Ewing Oil executive. "As I said, I'm sorry, I had a little trouble getting this little thing away from the police without being noticed, even though my brother works there," he explained and opened the bag.

"Good, I don't want them involved, is that the tracking device?" J.R demanded to know.

"May I ask what this is all about, Mr. Ewing?" he said.

"I've received some disturbing phone calls lately and I want them traced," he explained in a sharp voice.

"Do you have any idea of why you're getting them?" Haines asked carefully.

"If I knew, Mr. Haines, would I hire your services?" he asked, almost mockingly.

However, J.R actually had a fairly good idea of who was calling him, he just needed it on paper, and he needed proof. Because even though the voice was distorted he was 99 percent sure that it was McKenzie.

The detective breathed a sigh of relief as the intercom buzzed.

"What is it Sly?" J.R asked.

"Your mysterious caller," she replied.

He pressed his lips together and took a moment to gather his thoughts before reaching for his phone as Haines fooled around with the equipment, nowhere near set up and ready to go.

"Sly, put him through," J.R demanded.

"_J.R, my old friend, we have got to stop talking like this,"_ a hoarse voice carried over the line.

"What do you want?" J.R asked in a cold voice.

"_You've caused me a lot of trouble, there are desperate times now and desperate times calls for desperate measures,"_ the voice replied tauntingly.

"I'm in no mood for games, McKenzie," he replied casually.

"_Then you should have considered the consequences before you double-crossed me,"_ the voice said, suddenly very clear.

The moment of satisfaction J.R got was hastily over as McKenzie opened his mouth again. _"Today has been a great day, J.R. You'd better explain to little brother Bobby why his wife lies in hospital. I am sure he would be delighted hearing it from you,"_ he finished evilly_. "And while you're at it, ask how he's feeling,"_ McKenzie added.

The call terminated with a click and J.R felt a headache starting to form. Wait till he got his hands on the Canadian shipping officer.

J.R sighed. His excellent plan had backfired on him, an eleven-thousand-tanker loaded with crude oil lost at sea to some stupid pirates instead of being safely in the port of Havanna. He could have gotten millions, instead he got a crazy Canadian at his tail, who claimed he had set him up and left him to explain to the customs how he had lost the tanker. The police was breathing down the Canadian's neck and without the proper money from J.R he couldn't shake them off.

It was one thing to pressure him about it or try and get back at him, or even Sue Ellen. Other idiots had surely tried that, but to take it out on the rest of the family.

J.R would take extreme measures to protect his family and he knew that eventually, when Bobby and Ray had both calmed down, he would unite with them to bring his nemesis down. What bothered him at the moment was that his little brother might have been hurt. Pamela, he didn't care much about, never had, but he did love his brother.

OOOOO

/To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – A Feeling of Anxiety**

Lucy stepped out of the car on the familiar driveway at Southfork as Mitch killed the engine.

He went out after her and moved back to the trunk to retrieve her bags from the condo. There seemed to be no one around the place. Not even a maid or a butler. The big Ewing Residence looked deserted. Mitch had never seen it so quiet, so lifeless; it was unsettling.

"Where is everybody?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Lucy replied slightly confused.

She glanced around the seemingly empty driveway and pool area. It was unusual for Southfork to be that calm and quiet. It was a tranquility that almost made Lucy uncomfortable.

"This is strange, I mean, I thought at least someone would be home. "Or that Donna and Ray would have come over by now, I know grandma planned something for tonight," she said as they walked up to the house.

"Hello?" Lucy hollered as she opened the door.

"In here, Lucy," the tired voice of Miss Ellie replied.

Lucy and Mitch glanced at each other. When seeing the look of distress on his former wife's pretty face he couldn't help but to put his arm around her as they entered the living room.

Miss Ellie sat alone in the darkened room, her hand holding on to a glass of whiskey. Her face was saddened and a tear was slowly making its way down her cheek.

"Grandma!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to her.

Her own thoughts about the threatening black envelope suddenly forgotten as she saw her grandma so worried. She hadn't seen her that way since her grandpa had died a couple of months before and she'd hoped it would have been a onetime occasion.

Lucy took Miss Ellie's hand in her own. "Grandma, what is it, what's happened?" she asked fearing the answer.

"It's…Pam, Lucy, she's had an accident. Sue Ellen and Ray went over to the hospital but of what I could gather from the telephone call it's pretty bad," she managed in a surprisingly calm voice.

Lucy swallowed, waiting for her to continue.

"I've just been on the phone with Bobby," she added somberly.

"Well, where is he? Is he on his way home?" Lucy asked.

Miss Ellie nodded. "The Ewing Oil jet is two hours away," she confirmed.

"Miss Ellie, do you know the extent of her injuries?" Mitch asked kindly as he knelt down by her side.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know anything yet," she said.

"Okay, we will wait here with you grandma," Lucy said reassuringly. "Besides, Pam is stubborn, she has to be to survive in this family," she added confidently.

Miss Ellie frowned but refrained from reprimanding Lucy about her statement, she had meant well.

"Where is little Christopher?" Lucy asked.

"Upstairs in his bed, he's anxious, Lucy, he knows something is wrong," Miss Ellie replied with sadness etched all over her face.

OOOOO

Dr. Prescott studied his newest patient with a professionally trained medical eye. Being a doctor for twenty years he had seen and heard a lot. Also he had treated a variety of people, rich and poor. He tried every day not to commit to certain patients, not to differentiate them from the rest, but he knew as well as the rest of the medical doctors that it was hard sometimes and especially in this case when the patient carried the name Ewing.

Because the family was so powerful and had a great deal of influence around Dallas it wouldn't take the media long to mull over the accident or to try and add some interesting twist to it in order for people to buy their newspapers. Besides that, people loved to gossip.

Anton Prescott glanced down at the chart, his features very serious. The woman lying in the bed in front of him was very lucky to be alive. The crash had been violent and it had taken surgery to stop her internal bleeding. Also she had three cracked ribs and a badly bruised right arm. However, what worried him the most was the concussion. He studied her bruised face for a moment, taking in the vivid coloring on her right cheek and the scratched chin.

He gently reached for her drip, adjusting its flow and turned around to leave the room.

A soft moan suddenly caused him to turn around and head back again, "Mrs. Ewing?" he said gently.

Her head lolled slightly to the side but she didn't open her eyes.

The doctor knew she was close to breaking through the anesthetics, he moved to stand next to her bedside and called her name; "Mrs. Ewing, can you hear me?" he wondered.

He could see her eyes flicker and move under the eyelids.

"Bobby?" she whispered anxiously.

When there were no assuring words, no familiar soft spoken voice that told her he was waiting for her, she slowly opened her eyes. Instead of Bobby she saw a middle-aged-man clad in a white coat.

"Welcome back, I'm Doctor Prescott, your assigned physician during your stay here at Dallas Memorial Hospital," he greeted.

Pamela fought to keep her eyes open.

"Ma'am could you tell me your name, please?" he asked kindly.

Her soft brown eyes met the doctor's, not fully comprehending his words at first.

"My name? Oh of course, Pamela Ewing," she stated.

That seemed to satisfy the man as he nodded happily at her. "You are doing great Mrs. Ewing," he said and reached down in his pocket for a penlight. "Now, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, I apologize for the inconvenience it may cause but it's necessary," he explained.

She grimaced, her face twisted in a mask of pain as the doctor put the penlight away.

"You're doing well, Mrs. Ewing, your pupils are dilated but that is normal during the circumstances," he reassured. "How do you feel?"

Pamela reached up with her uninjured hand to touch her forehead and try to lessen the unbearable headache. "I…have such a headache and my side is on fire," she whispered and fought back the bile rising in her throat.

"Take it easy," he cautioned as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The nurse will come by and give you something for the pain in a minute. It will get better I promise you that," he assured.

She let out a shaky breath, "Dr. Prescott, what happened?" she asked.

"You've been involved in a car accident, Mrs. Ewing, and you are very fortunate to be alive. Now, we had to perform some surgery in order to stop the internal bleeding caused by the crash. Also, you have a concussion. However, apart from that, you have various bruises and cuts but it's nothing that wouldn't heal," he said encouragingly.

Pam tried to nod as her tired eyes started to close on their own. But deep down, overshadowing the pain she was feeling, was the gnawing feeling that something was very wrong. _'Watch your back, Mrs. Ewing, one accident seldom comes alone. And so that there's no misunderstanding, I know where your husband his, pray that he comes home safe,' _she suddenly shivered thinking back at those words. Her eyes flew open. Now she knew it had been meant for her and not Sue Ellen.

"Mrs. Ewing, what is it is something wrong?" Dr. Prescott asked slightly alarmed at her sudden distress.

"Where is my husband?" she asked worriedly.

"Mrs. Ewing, I'm sure he will arrive shortly, maybe he's even here, I'll go and check for you," he replied reasonably. "In the meantime, I'd like to see you get some rest," he added with a faint smile.

OOOOO

/12/29

_I hope you all had a Happy New Year's Celebration! I want to apologize for irregular updates of this story. I have finally managed to edit and proofread the whole story (Christmas vacations are wonderful). The updates will be regular from now on. I hope you still enjoy it and please don't hesitate to review; it would be much appreciated. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Something good, something bad**

Ray Krebbs and Sue Ellen Ewing, as they had introduced themselves earlier, stood up as Dr. Prescott neared, both looking tired and worried. A newly arrived woman stood next to Mr. Krebbs and held his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Dr. Prescott, do you have any news for us?" Ray asked as he felt Donna's grip on his fingers tighten.

"Mr. Krebbs, Mrs. Ewing," he began…

"This is my wife, Donna Culver Krebbs," Ray filled in.

Prescott gave her a curt nod. "Mrs. Pamela Ewing is one lucky woman, she is awake and responsive but also very weak and needs a lot of rest right now," he explained.

A collective sigh could be heard and the family members shared a faint smile.

"So, are you saying that she is going to be all right?" Ray asked hopefully.

"With a lot of recuperation, some training and a strong force of will, provided nothing happens during the next few hours. You have to keep in mind that she is still in a somewhat critical condition," he finished.

"Thank you so much doctor," Sue Ellen said and the relief was evident in her voice.

"She is asking for her husband, she seems worried about him," the doctor said.

"He was at the Ravensmith oilfield as it exploded, Pam was really worried. I know anesthetics can play little tricks on the mind, maybe she was reliving that," Donna said.

Ray looked away. He knew why Pam was so worried about Bobby, but he was still looking for the right moment to tell Donna about the blackmailing and threats that was going on involving the family.

"Bobby is in Las Vegas on an Oil Convention but he was heading home the last thing I knew, he should be here any minute now," Ray reasoned.

"And there he is," Sue Ellen added as the man in question came walking through the corridor.

"Bobby," Donna said happily.

The doctor whirled around to stand face to face with a tired and worn out Bobby Ewing.

"Mr. Ewing, I am Dr. Prescott your wife's physician, she has been asking for you," he said politely.

"Dr. Prescott," he acknowledged. "How's she? Is she all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Your wife's just had surgery due to a serious car accident, Mr. Ewing, but I am positive she will make a full recovery, provided there are no complications. We will keep her under close observation," he assured seeing the deeply concerned look on her husband's face.

"Can I see her?" Bobby asked hopefully, his voice no more than a whisper.

The doctor nodded and motioned for him to follow. When they had put some distance to the rest of the family Dr. Prescott glanced at Bobby seriously.

"She's a very lucky woman, Mr. Ewing, an accident like that could have very well proven fatal," he said sincerely.

Bobby ran a hand through his hair and took a shallow breath but said nothing.

"As I told the rest of the family before, she is very weak and needs to rest, so please don't stay too long," he cautioned as he opened the door to her room.

"Thanks," Bobby said sincerely as he followed the physician inside.

Somewhat unprepared for her appearance, even though, he had just heard the doctor, he gulped at seeing her beautiful face bruised and battered. She didn't deserve this, he really hoped it had been an accident but he wasn't sure, all he could think about where those few threatening words in the letter he had received. If this had been a deliberate act, someone was going to pay. Trying not to let the mixed emotions of anger and anxiety show on his face, he walked up to her bedside.

"Pam?" Bobby said softly, his voice tinged with concern.

He gently took her left hand and sat down next to her.

A faint smile spread on her battered face as she heard his voice. "Bobby", she whispered.

"I'm here honey, I'm here," he assured.

Pam opened her soft brown eyes, which to Bobby's dismay, were dulled with pain.

"Oh, Bobby, I was worried about you," she said seriously.

"About me?" he answered reluctantly. "Pam, why would you worry about me, I'm not the one who's had a serious car accident," he said slightly baffled as he glanced at the doctor.

Pamela tightened her grip around his hand. "Bobby, we need to talk," she urged tiredly.

"No, right now you need to rest, we can talk later," he prompted.

"Watch your back…" she began and Bobby swallowed, he certainly didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Pam," he warned. He was not too keen on having the doctor listening in on their conversation.

Her eyes were closing but she fought the tiredness as she spoke up again. "I know where your husband is…pray he comes home safely," she finished exhausted.

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Nothing is going to happen, Pam, I promise. Go to sleep now, I'm near, don't worry," he assured.

If Pam hadn't already closed her eyes she would have seen the wince as he straightened himself. However, that didn't go unnoticed by the physician.

He stole one last glance at Pam's bruised face and nodded at the doctor as he turned to leave.

The doctor quickly followed him out of the room. "Are you all right, Mr. Ewing?" he asked suspiciously.

Bobby turned around to face him, looking momentarily surprised. "I am fine, Dr. Prescott," he replied.

"Very well, Mr. Ewing," the doctor said in a disbelieving manner.

OOOOO

There you are, Bobby, I saw the doctor talking to you privately, what did he want?" Ray asked hoping it wasn't about Pam getting worse.

"He just wanted to stress that Pam needs to rest," he answered. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Bobby, are you all right?" Sue Ellen wondered, taking in his tired appearance.

"I'll be fine, Sue Ellen," he said confidently.

Donna frowned at the reply but said nothing as she studied her brother-in-law curiously. There was something that didn't feel right.

"Please tell me, what really happened here? I know it was a car accident but what happened?" Bobby asked.

Ray rubbed his forehead, not quite sure how to explain. "Why don't you sit down, Bobby," he suggested.

"I feel like standing, go on Ray," he urged as he felt a knot forming in his stomach. Ray looked far too serious for his own liking.

"Bobby, I've talked to the police and Pam had a frontal collision. The other car came over on her side…," he started.

"Why didn't she steer clear?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Bobby; anyway directly after the collision the other car caught fire and when the police arrived at the site not long after the event, the driver was gone. The officer I spoke with believed that the car was aimed deliberately at Pam," he explained.

"That's just insane, Ray," he exploded.

"Who in the world would try and do something like that?" Donna scolded. "Pam's never done anything to anyone," she added.

Sue Ellen felt her throat becoming very dry as she recalled Pam's anxious statement that day during their shopping spree, _"Sue Ellen, who did he mean?"_

Sue Ellen watched her brother-in-law sit down with a devastated look on his face. His features hardened and he clenched his fists. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were darkened and filled with anger.

"On the first day, when I came back to my hotel room, there was a black envelope waiting for me," Bobby said in a low voice, laced with bitterness. He watched Ray shifting uncomfortably in his chair and saw Sue Ellen straighten in her chair at the mention of the envelope.

"When I sat next to Pam, who's lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed, she recited words that made my hair rise," Bobby added.

"Bobby, you are not the only one," Sue Ellen confessed as she glanced down the corridor, unable to face him at the moment.

"She could have died for petty sake!" he shouted, unable to stay calm any longer.

Sue Ellen turned to look at him. "The same day you left for Vegas, Pam and I went into Dallas to do a little shopping. Suddenly a man came up to us, he was asking for Mrs. Ewing and we both said yes. Anyway he retrieved a black envelope from his pocket and, thinking J.R was up to something, I took it and…" she was interrupted by Bobby.

"I know what it said, Sue Ellen, Pam told me and she was pretty shaken up," he said glaring at her.

"That's why she was so anxious to call you that day, she needed to hear your voice, to know that you were all right," Sue Ellen confirmed. She rose from her chair and walked over to sit down next to Bobby, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry," she said.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew what the black envelope was all about and you didn't tell me?" Donna asked with a mixture of disappointment and astonishment, not really sure if she wanted an answer as she looked her husband in the eye.

"No, I had my suspicions but I didn't know, not until I opened it," Ray explained as he felt all attention drawn to him.

Ray looked at Donna apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to worry you," he said somberly.

"I waited till next morning and headed over to the Ewing office to have a little chat with our dear brother J.R," he said testily.

Sue Ellen glared at him. "What makes you think he had anything to do with it?" she asked defensively.

"Are you sitting here and talk about me without giving me a chance to defend myself? Luckily my wife is standing up for me," J.R said dryly as walked up to them.

"What a timely arrival, J.R, have you been standing around the corner long?" Ray asked.

"Bob, I need a word with you," he said shortly, ignoring his half-brother's remark.

"Well, hello J.R," Bobby acknowledged cunningly.

"In private," J.R added sternly.

"Why not here, J.R?" Ray challenged.

"It doesn't concern you, cowboy, I just want a moment alone with my real brother," he explained slightly agitated.

Ray rose and positioned himself opposite J.R, sizing him up. "Well, I am going to listen anyway," he countered.

Donna and Sue Ellen shared a look as the three Ewing brothers walked down the corridor and disappeared into a separated waiting area.

The two couple sitting in the waiting chairs discreetly cleared out the room when the unhappy brothers walked in.

J.R glanced around as the door closed behind them. "Are you all right, Bobby?" he asked uncharacteristically.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask, J.R?" he replied suspiciously.

"How's Pam doing?" he tried, ignoring Bobby's remark.

"Cut the crap, J.R, why don't you just tell us what's on your mind like you usually does," Bobby said, feeling his patience running low.

"You know, Bob, sometimes you can be very undiplomatic," he answered in a calm devious way. Receiving a glare that told him plenty he contemplated whether or not he was going to explain to his little brother what kind of situation he was in. "You know that Canadian deal I mentioned a couple of weeks ago?" J.R asked.

"The one you were celebrating all night last Wednesday?" Bobby wondered.

"Yes, well…" J.R admitted, his usual smugness gone.

"So it's true. That's why you seemed so low when that boat vanished into thin air," Bobby mused.

"What are you talking about?" J.R asked, not liking to be at a disadvantage.

"Two weeks ago, a man phoned from Quebec, claiming he had our deal set up and that the money should be brought to the arranged meeting," Bobby explained smugly. "Naturally, it made me curious about your affairs, J.R," he added.

It took hours of phone calls with various connections to straighten out my questions," he said dead-pan and turned to stare at his brother.

"I believe you celebrated a bit too early that time, J.R. Two days later a tanker was seemingly lost at sea somewhere between Galveston and Venezuela," Bobby said. "What they didn't say was that the real destination was Cuba," he added.

To Ray's amusement J.R suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"That is ridiculous, Bobby, why would I sell crude oil to Cuba? You have a very vivid imagination, I was closing a deal in Canada," he protested.

"You set up a deal with a man that is up to his ears in shady business, the dummy corporations that protect his real motives and companies are so extensive and well made that it is impossible to penetrate his network," Bobby shouted angrily.

"There is nothing legal about him, J.R, tell me why did you do it? Is it so important to cash in a few extra millions in order to beat me that you would drag the entire Ewing Oil company into the dirt?" he spat.

"I made a deal to let this Canadian businessman handle the relocation of eleven thousand liters of oil from our field in Alaska to daddy's friend in Venezuela," J.R tried in vain to explain.

However Bobby was having none of it. "Come on, J.R, I'm no fool, that connection was lost ages ago. You ordered the shipment of oil to go to Cuba and used the Canadian as your middle man. Unfortunately your ego was too big and you thought that by double crossing him you would get the oil to its destination without paying for the delivery," he finished in a seething voice.

J.R backed up against the wall as Bobby closed in on him, reaching for his collar. "Bob?" he tried carefully. "Calm down would you?" he pleaded.

"Ray, do something!" J.R demanded as Bobby locked him an iron grip.

"You are responsible for Pam's accident!" Bobby said furiously, grimacing a little as the action put a strain on his stitches.

Ray quickly moved forward to intervene. "Hey, Bobby, that's enough, he's not worth it," he cautioned, placing his hand on Bobby's arm.

"Tell me one thing, J.R, where is the tanker?" Bobby said, having calmed down a little.

"It was lost at sea. I don't know. Look, Bobby, I'm telling the truth, I had nothing to do with it," he answered honestly.

Ray let out a low whistle. "I don't know who double crossed who," he said thoughtfully.

"No, that doesn't make sense, if you didn't sink it and he didn't…" Bobby reasoned.

"Pirates," Ray reasoned feeling his mood darken. "It was hijacked, only, your Canadian friend thinks you are behind it," Ray added, looking from Bobby to J.R.

"The Ravensmith Oilfield, it was no accident," Bobby said feeling the hair rise at the back of his neck. "J.R, he killed several workers that day, just to try and get you to deliver your payment!" Bobby added in disgust as he remembered the dead bodies spread across the field.

"Do you know what the worst part of all this is?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

J.R unconsciously rubbed his sore throat. "Why don't you tell me?" he replied dryly.

"If we involve the police, they will find out about your little wheeling and dealing. The Ewing Oil company will be sued for millions of dollars and lose all its affections and we will be looking at custodial sentences," he said exasperated.

"Well, what can we do?" Ray asked carefully. "I mean it's obvious he doesn't listen to reason," he added.

Bobby fixed his big brother with a hard stare, "I'm sure we think of something, right, J.R?" he asked icily.

"Great," Ray mumbled, if everything you've said about this shady business man is true, he is likely to be under surveillance by the Feds or at least the shipping organization," he added grimly.

Bobby reached for the door but didn't push it open, instead he turned back to gave his brother one last look as if to see if he felt any remorse but all he saw was the usual smug and cunning J.R Ewing, looking only slightly troubled.

"Get out of here, J.R, I don't want to see you," he warned, his voice low as he opened the door and headed back for Donna and Sue Ellen.

Ray held the door open for J.R, who adjusted his tie and promptly walked out after his little brother.

His ego was a little bruised by the fact that little brother Bobby had actually seen through his affair and that worried him. Not that Bobby was stupid for he wasn't, far from it in fact, but the right people within the government and the police would have no trouble connecting Ewing Oil with the deal if it became known. He had to get this McKenzie to stop bugging him and his family and he had to make sure that all his connections around the senate and in the state of Texas did exactly as he wanted in order to prevent something like that from ever happening.

J.R's remedy was abruptly broken as Cliff Barnes made his way over to the nurses' station.

"I want to see my sister, Pamela Ewing, where is she" he demanded.

The nurse on duty frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, but Mrs. Ewing can't be disturbed right now, whom can I say hello from?" she asked with a strained politeness.

"Cliff Barnes," he answered gruffly. "Look, I need to see her, tell me where she is," he tried again.

"Cliff," Bobby called.

He whirled around, lines of worry creasing his face. "Bobby, where is she?" he asked frustrated.

"Well, hello, Cliff, I understand you've been having some business problem lately," J.R asked cockily.

'Count on J.R to rub it in. wasn't it enough that Cliff's sister was lying in a hospital bed? Did the man really need to remind him that he had closed two deals right in front of him?' Ray wondered.

Cliff wasn't a man known for his long patience; he reached out with his arms and grabbed the collar of J.R's shirt. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"Hey, that's enough!" Bobby said trying to separate the two of them. Normally he would have no problem to intervene but in his present condition he knew he would need help. "Ray, I need some help here," he said.

Completely oblivious to Bobby and Ray, Cliff locked eyes with J.R. "You set me up!"

"Get off me!" J.R demanded furiously.

"I said break it up!" Ray shouted through clenched teeth.

Bobby hauled Cliff away, feeling the pain exploding along his injured side. He winced as every little step suddenly set his side on fire. "I told you to leave it," he said through clenched teeth.

"What is going on out here?" Dr. Prescott demanded angrily as he stepped out of an exam room.

"Nothing, they are just leaving," Bobby assured in a strained voice. "Sue Ellen, take J.R with you, I'll meet you at home," he said.

"Sure, Bobby," she replied. If she was curious about what had just happened she didn't ask. She just took her husband by his arm and walked toward the elevator.

"Dr. Prescott, this is Pamela's brother, Cliff Barnes, can he see her for a moment?" Bobby asked hopefully, he really didn't want to deal with Cliff right now.

"Bobby?" Donna called worriedly as she stared at his light blue shirt.

He swallowed, hastily buttoning his suit jacket. However, before he could do that Ray managed to get a glimpse of the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Bobby, what the hell happened to you?" Ray demanded worriedly.

The doctor suddenly spoke up. "Mr. Barnes, it's the second door to the right, put please, keep it short. Considering the amount of strain her body has dealt with, she really needs to rest," he cautioned.

Thank you, I will, don't worry," he assured and headed for his sister's room.

"Mr. Ewing, you are coming with me," Dr. Prescott said in a stern voice that held no room for argument.

Ray and Donna looked at each other and then turned to stare after Bobby as the doctor led him away.

Ray felt Donna's hand on his shoulder, "Ray," she said and he could see she was worried.

"We better wait and make sure he comes home," Ray said.

"What did you discuss in there, Ray, you, Bobby and J.R?" she wondered.

He smiled softly at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Can we talk about that later?" he asked exasperated.

"Okay," Donna replied reluctantly. "Did Bobby tell you anything about what happened in Las Vegas?"

"No, but I intend to find out," Ray promised.

OOOOO

/13/29


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Recap **

Doctor Prescott closed the door behind them and motioned for Bobby to take a seat on the gurney.

"Undo your shirt, Mr. Ewing, and lie down," he instructed.

Bobby nodded and did as he was told, his face looking ashen all of a sudden.

Dr. Prescott pressed his lips together in a gesture of dislike as he took in the soaked bandage sneaking around his patient's torso.

"If that was stitched, Mr. Ewing, I don't think it is any longer," he said seriously. "I have to get some help with that," he added and left to find a nurse.

Bobby sighed and glanced down his side, he remembered quite clearly that Harvey's friend had cautioned him when it came to do something strenuous. He felt the adrenaline quickly leaving his body and his strength with it. Literally he was exhausted but his mind couldn't stop milling about Pam, the letters, black envelopes, the cowboy in Las Vegas or J.R's constant ability to drag the family into some kind of scandal, and the lies, the deception and the constant distrust. Sometimes he wished he could just leave and start over fresh somewhere, change his name. His reverie was broken as the doctor returned.

"Well then, Mr. Ewing, this is Rose, one of our nurses, she took care of your wife when she arrived yesterday," he explained as he gently lifted the bandage and cut it lose.

The wound was angry red and the jagged edges from where the stitches had been were raw. Prescott didn't like what he saw but there was nothing he could do about what had already happened. He gently started to clean it but held off as Bobby gasped.

"I am giving you a local anesthetic now, it will start to work fairly soon," the doctor assured. This wound is quite deep, would you care to tell me what it happened?" he wondered.

"I got into a bar fight," he answered cryptically.

"Well, it must have been some brawling," Prescott said.

"I intervened in something, or at least I thought I did, but maybe it was meant for me," he replied thoughtfully.

"You are thinking about what Mrs. Ewing said before," the doctor asked, not liking what the oil magnate suggested.

Bobby gave him a curt nod.

"Now, do you feel this?" the doctor asked, prodding Bobby's torso gently.

"No, not a thing," he admitted.

"Good, I'll redo the stitches," he said as Bobby closed his eyes.

Then, after what felt like just a minute, he felt something cold on his skin and slowly opened his eyes to slits.

"Mr. Ewing, are you with us?" Dr. Prescott asked as he took a moment to look at his handiwork.

"Yes," came the faint reply.

He glanced amusedly at his nurse, who undoubtedly took a moment to let her eyes roam over the patient's good looking torso. "Thank you Rose, that's all for now," he said.

"Of course, doctor," she said excusing herself.

"It's fairly deep, you're lucky it didn't rupture your spleen. However, considering the amount of blood you have lost and the shock the body has sustained, I'd like to admit you overnight," the physician said.

"No, I can't, I have to go home, there are certain things I need to take care about," Bobby protested but his tired voice almost betrayed him.

"Listen to me and listen carefully now; what you need to do, Mr. Ewing, is to rest and give your body time to recuperate," Dr. Prescott reasoned.

When he received no reply he continued. "Look I don't pretend to know what's going on behind closed doors; so to speak. I imagine it's a lot. But I'm a doctor and my only concern is for my patients' wellbeing and your injury is not something to take lightly. To be frank with you, Mr. Ewing, you are lucky it isn't worse. Like I said before, it could easily have ruptured your spleen. I want to follow up on it and I want you to be still, at least for the next twelve hours," the doctor said.

Bobby had a disgruntled look on his face but he didn't argue because deep down he knew the doctor was right.

"So, how about I release you tomorrow morning after my rounds and give you an update on your wife's condition?" the physician offered. "You can go and visit her and then be on your way," he added as a suggestion.

"Tell me, Doctor Prescott, do you always care for your patients this way?" Bobby asked as a faint smile of appreciation spread on his lips.

The doctor appeared to be contemplating it for a while before returning the smile. "It's my duty, Mr. Ewing," he replied enigmatically.

"You don't strike me as a man working all his years on the same hospital," Bobby pressed lightly.

"No, I had my own practice once, sometimes I miss it and sometimes I don't," he said half-heartedly and rose from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Enough talking, you should rest. Good night, Mr. Ewing," he said and reached for the door.

"Good night, Doctor," Bobby replied thoughtfully.

As the doctor left another nurse came through the door, carrying scrubs.

"Hello, Mr. Ewing, do you need assistance with the clothes?" she asked softly.

"No, thank you," he answered quickly.

"Okay, I'll come back in a few minutes," she replied, looking almost a bit disappointed.

There was a soft knock on the door causing Bobby to tear his eyes from the small bundle of clothes lying next to him and look up at his visitors, Ray and Donna.

"Bobby," Donna said, her voice tinged with concern. Her eyes were drawn to the blood soaked bandages lying next to a bin. She forced herself to look at her brother-in-law, he looked fairly good, all things considered, and a fresh bandage now covered his torso.

"I am fine, Donna," he said trying to assure her, but the voice was strained and barely more than a whisper.

Donna smiled at him; she couldn't recall when she had seen him so miserable, if she had at all. She walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you change your clothes," she offered lightly.

"Bobby, what happened? Why didn't you say anything? You shouldn't have tried to break up the fight in your condition," Ray said, raising his voice.

Bobby glanced up at him tiredly where he sat on the bed as Donna gently began to button the shirt. "As I told you before, Ray, I received a black envelope…" he began.

"You never told me what it said," Ray said folding his arms over his chest.

"You'd better take care of yourself, Mr. Ewing, and pray that your family does too," he answered, reciting the words in an eerie voice, one that made Donna's skin crawl.

"Then I, I don't know, I tried not to think about it. As J.R says, nut heads are obviously drawn to our family in order to get themselves some money," he said bitterly.

"There you go," Donna said, having finished dressing him.

"Thanks," he replied warmly.

"Anyway, I met up with an old high school friend of mine, Harold Mars," Bobby explained further.

Ray chuckled. "Harvey, he was quite a guy. Don't tell me he is in the oil business?" he added disbelievingly.

"Why?" Donna asked lightly, smitten by Ray's warmth and slightly teasing voice.

Bobby made a face. "Too much muscle, too little brain," he offered.

Ray turned to a chuckling Donna. "I remember those two, they were hopeless, you should have seen them," he said, unable to hide his amusement.

"After a couple of rounds of Poker, in which Harvey lost all his money, he talked me into going out to celebrate and at the same time drown his sorrows. We headed over to a bar in the neighborhood. When we walked up to the barmaid a drunken cowboy started arguing with her, and you know how Harvey is," Bobby said, fidgeting with the hospital bracelet on his wrist.

"He mocked Harvey and the fight was a given. I saw the cowboy pull a knife on him so I tried to intervene but someone grabbed me from behind and…it happened so fast, I saw Harvey go down, uninjured, and then…" he trailed off as he thought back at the event.

"He seemed so familiar, and yet I can't place him," Bobby mumbled.

"The cowboy?" Ray asked.

Bobby nodded, deep in thought. "Say hello to Mrs. Ewing for me," he said. "I have a sick feeling it was me he was after all along," he added sourly, looking at Ray who looked angrier for every minute that past.

"He tried to kill you, Bobby," Ray spoke up in a serious manner.

"First you and then Pam, Bobby, we have to tell the police," Donna pleaded.

The two brothers locked eyes with each other knowingly.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Donna," Bobby said exasperated.

She frowned, looking from Bobby to Ray and then back again, both looking defeated, "Why?" she demanded.

"It's…complicated," Ray tried.

"Complicated?" Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your brother is injured, and his wife was nearly killed! It's quite straight forward to me!" she argued.

Bobby lay down on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm still here you know," he said huffily.

Seeing how tired he was, Donna, reached for a blanket and gently spread it over him. "Go to sleep now, Bobby, I'll make sure someone comes by tomorrow morning with a set of fresh clothes," she said.

She glanced at Ray in a disapproving manner, by the look on her face their discussion was far from over.

"Take care now, little brother," Ray said.

However, Bobby, had already fallen asleep, exhausted from the last days event.

OOOOO

/14/29


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – A little white lie **

Mitch gently squeezed Lucy's hand sitting next to her in the sofa.

Miss Ellie hopefully glanced out in the hallway as she heard the door open. However her building enthusiasm was cut short as she saw the troubled faces of Ray, Donna, and Sue Ellen. J.R didn't look any different from what he used to but there was something, that Lucy couldn't really put a finger on, that was different. She frowned when she realized that J.R was the last one.

"Where is Bobby?" Lucy asked.

Ray hesitated at the mention of his little brother's name and Lucy felt a knot forming in her stomach.

Donna quickly took her husband's hand and smiled at Lucy. "Bobby is staying with Pam for a while, he said he didn't know when he would come home," she explained.

Ray sighed inwardly, silently thanking Donna as he walked over to have a glass of Whiskey.

Miss Ellie shifted in the chair, taking in her family's mixed emotions, mostly they seemed to be saddened or troubled and she began to fear the worst. "How's Pam? You all look so troubled I am beginning to fear the worst," she said with her usual straight forwardness.

"No, no, Miss Ellie, Pam is just fine, she is recovering nicely. We're just a bit shaken up, that's all," Sue Ellen assured.

"Is she going to be all right?" Miss Ellie wondered, not daring to hope unless someone told her she could.

Sue Ellen nodded. "We spoke with the doctor and he was positive that she would make a full recovery, he wanted to wait another couple of hours, preferably till the morning before he could say for sure but he was very hopeful. Also he stressed the fact that she has been very fortunate given the seriousness of the accident," she answered.

Miss Ellie took a deep breath and placed the glass she had been holding on the counter. The lines of worry lessened a bit and she suddenly looked very tired. It had been like a roller coaster since Jock had died. Lucy and Mitch had been divorced, Bobby and J.R were at each other's throats fighting for a company that she couldn't care less about at the moment and Ray had fought hard to get over the loss of his father. She had had trouble coping with everything as it was and just the mere thought of Pam being on the verge of dying was horrifying to her. She rose from the chair and took a little time to look at her family, one by one. "I am relieved, I don't think I could have handled her being gone," she said happily. "Look, I'll go and lay down, I'll see you all tomorrow," she added.

Despite her curiosity Lucy had the decency to wait until her grandma had left them alone. "There is something you're not telling," she said.

"Well, Lucy, you are showing signs of actually being bright," J.R drawled.

"Shut up, J.R, this is your fault," Ray spat.

"I for one would like to hear exactly what we are going to do about those black envelopes," Donna said as she fixed J.R with a fierce glare.

Lucy stared at them, confused. "You've got one too?" she asked hesitantly, not asking anyone in particular.

"I think I need a drink," Sue Ellen said tiredly.

"Bobby, Pam, me, you, Sue Ellen too, I don't know," Ray offered, trying to answer Lucy's question.

"Lucy felt the dread creeping up on her. "Pam's car accident…" she trailed off unable to comprehend that someone would actually try and kill one of the Ewing family members.

"Look, Lucy, it's just speculations and rumors right now," J.R spoke up.

"Does Bobby know?" she asked her voice quivering slightly.

"Lucy, there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it, okay?" Ray began.

"Say what, Ray?" she wondered, not liking the look on his face.

"Bobby is not visiting Pam, he is admitted to the hospital for a knife wound," he finished seriously.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed in astonishment.

"Maybe we should just start from the beginning?" Donna suggested.

OOOOO

Pamela woke up to the sound of beeping machines and to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she started to sort out everything that had happened. She remembered a black car speeding down the road and felt the fear and confusion once again as her mind replayed the accident. The black car had suddenly veered over on her side and she had nowhere to go, even if she had hit the brakes faster the end result would have been the same. She couldn't spin the wheel and head off the road because a little further down stood an old tractor at the side. She shivered as she thought about it and heard the beeping increase.

The door opened and a worried nurse came in. "Mrs. Ewing, are you all right?" she asked heading over to the machines.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just remembered something," she admitted and forced herself to calm down.

The nurse nodded, smiling softly at her as the beeping slowed. "You are doing well, I believe that Dr. Prescott will relieve you of the monitors in just a few minutes, I happen to know he is on his way," she said in an encouraging manner.

"Thank you," Pam whispered thoughtfully, back in her reverie once again, she didn't notice the nurse as she silently left the room.

Had she really had an accident? The words on the letter came back to haunt her, she knew every single word it had contained. It threatened her and it had threatened Bobby. A sudden chill spread through her body as she pushed further memories from the accident forward. She remembered another black car that had driven behind her, keeping its distance to her but still following her. She couldn't stop thinking about it, even though it gave her a headache, and she couldn't help wondering if they, whoever they were, were going to try and hurt Bobby too.

"Mrs. Ewing; why the somber look on your face?" Dr. Prescott asked cheerfully as he walked through the door.

"No special reason, I was just contemplating some things I'd rather not think about," she explained.

"The accident?" he stated. "It's natural to think about it, it's a step in the healing process, to try and come to terms with what happened," he assured.

Pamela gave him a faint smile of appreciation and looked up in the ceiling, fidgeting with her wedding band.

"You are looking better today, Mrs. Ewing, I'll let the drip stay and remove the rest of the things, how does that sound?" he wondered, indicating all the monitors and the almost empty blood bag sitting on a stand next to her.

"That I'll gladly accept," Pam offered lightly.

Dr. Prescott nodded. "I'll do an examination in order to see that I haven't missed anything and then there is something I need to talk to you about," he said, suddenly turning very serious.

OOOOO

Lucy didn't really like hospitals and she didn't like covering up things from her grandma. But she had agreed with J.R and Ray that the last thing Miss Ellie needed right now was to worry about Bobby too. It was enough that Pam was injured so close after Jock's death. However, Lucy was no fool, she knew that sooner or later her grandma would find out and not only would she found out about Bobby but the threats that the rest of the family had received as well.

She was still furious with J.R because she knew he had something to do with everything. She could tell from the looks he had received from both Ray and Donna yesterday that he was indeed deeply involved. Mostly she was surprised at her own reaction toward it, she knew her uncle and she knew he would stop at nothing, but still, she didn't think it would go this far.

She felt Mitch's arm around her waist and she realized she had been walking from the car, through the corridor and down to the elevators without even realizing it.

"What's on your mind, Lucy?" Mitch asked kindly, his voice slightly tinged with concern.

She looked up at him, a polite smile plastered on her face. "Nothing special," she said trying to sound reassuring.

They rode the lift in silence and stepped out on the third floor, heading for the nurses' station.

"Hello, I'm looking for my uncle, Bobby Ewing," Lucy said.

"Right, Mr. Ewing is in room 403," the nurse said and smiled at her in a friendly manner. "Just follow the corridor you just came from and take the third door to the left."

Bobby looked up from his half-sitting, half-lying position with a smug expression. "Finally; have you come to bail me out?" he asked teasingly.

Lucy chuckled. "You don't look worse for wear," she exclaimed happily, feeling the worry lessen a little.

"Who said I was?" he wondered. "By the way, you have got to do something about your morning habits, Lucy, do you know what time it is?" he added, looking rather serious.

She gaped at him, looking rather offended before giving him an amused glare.

Mitch glanced at his watch. "At this hour the rounds would have just begun," he said.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're spoiling the moment," he added, slightly amused.

Mitch couldn't help but chuckle at the pair of them.

"And here I was, feeling sorry for you, are you hurt at all?" Lucy replied slyly as she threw a new shirt at him.

He winced while catching it, answering Lucy's question without even saying a word.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Bobby, are you cleared?" Mitch asked seriously, as medically trained he saw the faint lines of pain, the way Bobby shifted to unburden his side, little things Lucy didn't pay attention too.

"Yeah," he assured as he began to unbutton the hospital shirt.

Lucy moved over to help him. "We heard what happened from Ray and Donna, are you hurting?" she asked kindly, her eyes drawn to the bandage.

Bobby shook his head lightly. "No, not so much," he replied sincerely as he shrugged into the light yellow shirt Lucy and Mitch had brought him.

Mitch folded his arms, not sure if he believed him, but said nothing.

"Have you heard anything about Pam?" Lucy wondered curiously.

"Yes, I talked to her doctor earlier, she is recovering nicely. Dr. Prescott is positive that she will make a full recovery but it will be a few painful weeks, maybe even a month, and quite some extensive physical therapy," he replied gloomily.

Lucy reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"So, how's Christopher?" he wondered.

"Well, he's really something, quite charming but really tiring," Lucy said happily.

Bobby nodded. "And how are you doing, Lucy?" he asked kindly.

"Bobby, I am not the one sitting in a hospital bed, am I?" she replied warmly, with a wry smile.

"No, luckily, but you did receive a black envelope, did you not?" he asked and saw Mitch nod behind Lucy's back.

It angered him a great deal, seeing the slightly distressed look on his niece's face. He didn't understand why the creep would involve Lucy in all this, she was innocent. But then again so was he, Pam and the rest of the family except his charming big brother.

"I don't want to think about it," she stated, waving his concern away.

"Listen, I'll go and visit Pam and then I'll head for the office…" he trailed off seeing the protests on their lips.

"Bobby, I don't think that's a very good idea," Lucy reasoned.

"I really think you should reconsider…" Mitch spoke up but was cut short.

"I will be just fine, Mitch, can you take Lucy back to Southfork? I need to know that at least she will be safe," he said softly, his voice laced with an underlying tone of bitterness.

OOOOO

/15/29


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – The Truth **

J.R sighed as he sunk back into his puffy leather chair and ran a hand through his hair. If he could only connect McKenzie with something illegal or put pressure on him somehow. He watched in annoyance as Ray walked back and forth in front of his desk.

"Would you stop that, you're wearing out the carpet, besides you're giving me a headache," he complained.

Breaking his stride, Ray sat down in the chair opposite J.R with a sullen look on his face.

"You know, you don't have to be here, there is nothing you can do anyway," J.R said coldly.

"I don't trust you to get us out of this mess," Ray countered bluntly.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by Sly walking into the room, carrying a newspaper, looking slightly worried. "I think you would want to see this," she suggested, her face a little pale.

Ray grabbed it out of her hand and swore lightly as he stared at the headline and the article following it. "Mrs. Pamela Ewing seriously injured in a car accident. It is questionable whether it was an accident or not. Furthermore, Mr. Bobby Ewing, undoubtedly quite seriously injured himself, the picture was taken yesterday evening at Dallas Memorial Hospital," Ray read, his eyes glued to the picture of Bobby standing in the hospital corridor, his shirt soaked with blood.

"My God," J.R whispered. "I hope mama doesn't see it," he said somberly.

Ray turned around to face his brother, somewhat perplexed at the sound of compassion and worry in his voice.

J.R nodded at his secretary. "Sly, this place is going to be crawling with reporters any minute, I am surprised they didn't ambush us when we arrived, and I don't want them in here," he instructed.

"They didn't expect us to be here so early," Ray spoke up eliciting a dubious face from J.R.

"Correction, Ray, they didn't think I would be here that early, I'm sure you mean nothing to them," he offered.

OOOOO

"Lucy, I don't like this, you heard what Bobby said," Mitch cautioned as she opened the car door and headed out.

"I need to get some things from the apartment, I won't be long and it's late morning, the streets are filled with people," she reasoned.

"If you would just wait two seconds I'll park the car around the corner and we can go together," Mitch replied stubbornly.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise," Lucy said confidently as she waved off his concern and headed for the house across the street.

'This is why we can't be married, we are too stubborn, too different to ever being able to fit into one another's life', Mitchell Cooper thought bitterly as he drove around the corner.

He hurried out of the car and started jogging toward Lucy's new condo, which she had bought when they separated. Mitch had promised her uncle to take her home safely and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Three flights further up from Mitch; Lucy was putting the key in the lock. She frowned as she thought she had heard movement from inside but shook it off as imagination and pushed down the door handle.

Mitch felt the hair at the back of his neck rise as he heard Lucy scream and doubled his efforts to reach her, taking two steps at a time up the staircase. Contemplating on whether to just barge in after her or sneak the last bit he went for the first option, counting on the moment of surprise. He rushed into the condo only to stand face to face with two burly men, all dressed in black, with masks covering their faces. One of them was holding Lucy in a tight grip as the other one fiddled with duct tape, there was no doubt he was going to tie her hands and feet with it.

Mitch swallowed, 'How could he possibly get Lucy out of there without being taken out or tied up himself?' he wondered. 'No, he didn't accept it, there had to be a way to get her out,' he added to his thoughts.

He stared at a large canister standing on the counter just inside the door and moved over to pick it up.

"What are you going to do with that, little shrimp?" the burly man holding Lucy asked mockingly as the other man started to walk towards him.

Mitch threw the canister at him but to no avail as the man had no trouble sidestepping it. The delicate piece of porcelain broke into a million of pieces. He glanced behind the man at Lucy's terrified expression as she tried to break free of her hold.

"I don't like it when people are meddling in my affairs," the man closing in on Mitch said in a low voice.

"I don't appreciate abductions on my watch!" A new voice boomed causing Mitch to whirl around.

Two police officers stood in the doorway, guns trained on the black clad men.

Ten minutes later the two men were apprehended and Lucy was safely in Mitch's arms.

"I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you showing up," Mitch said gratefully.

"Don't thank us, son, thank old Mrs. Lake on the third floor she called us out," the officer in charge replied with a smile. "Mrs. Lake is known for having a vivid imagination so we are not always responding to her calls but luckily we did today," he added.

The fellow police officer looked at a slightly chocked Lucy. "Ma'am, are you going to be all right?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him; her eyes moist and her makeup ruined but on her lips was a faint smile, "I'll be fine, thank you," she assured.

"Don't worry, these two will be heading straight to the station and then cared for in a way that they deserve. If you do feel the need to add anything or remember anything that could be of importance to our investigation, don't hesitate to call on this number, Miss Ewing," the officer offered, handing over a card to her.

Mitch watched the men leave with the officers in tow, when they were out of earshot he turned to her. "You didn't tell them about the black envelope," he said accusingly.

"I can't," she whispered.

"This is sick, Lucy, let the police handle it," he replied softly but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Can we go home now?" she snapped. "And before you start, I don't want to hear it," she added somberly.

OOOOO

Pam brightened as the door to her room opened and Bobby walked in.

"Well you look overly cheerful this morning," he teased as he walked up to her and sat down on her bedside.

She reached up with her good arm and sneaked it around his neck as she let her face rest on his shoulder. It felt so good to hold him again, to breathe in his cologne, just to know he was there for her.

Mindful of her injuries he carefully put his arms around her and held her as tight as he dared, closing his eyes, not wanting to think about how close he could have come to lose her.

"Bobby," she whispered happily. "I'm so glad to see you," she added.

"And I'm glad to see you," he replied and let go of her, studying her for a moment. "You look much better today," he added joyfully.

"I feel much better," she confirmed as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew her husband very well and something was off, yesterday she had been too out it to notice but today it was clear.

"Bobby, you look a little pale," she said gently and reached up to feel his forehead with her hand.

"I'm fine, Pam," he replied but it didn't seem sincere.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," she countered, and reached for the newspaper.

"Do you know how upsetting it was to see this?" she challenged as she threw the paper at him.

He unfolded it and saw himself at the front page, his shirt soaked with blood. He tried to take a deep breath but grimaced ever so slightly as he stopped himself short. He was not quite sure how to tell her. Not sure if he should tell her, she didn't need to concern herself with his health, her own was more important.

"Bobby?" she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I…there is nothing you need to be concerned about," he finished.

Pam gently slapped him on the chest eliciting a grimace of pain as the action had him turning to avoid it, accidentally pulling on his stitches.

If she wasn't worried before she certainly was now. "Honey, please tell me what's happened!" she urged.

"Down in Las Vegas I received a black envelope," he began seeing her features harden.

"Harvey and I went to a bar, I got hit by a knife, and I have an eight centimeter long gash as a reminder of that. It happened a few hours after you called. What I did yesterday was ripping all my stitches trying to break up a fight between your brother and mine, just before he visited you," he said, his voice carrying an undertone of anger and annoyance.

"It wasn't an accident was it?" she asked, already having guessed the answer.

Bobby looked away, unable to look his wife in the eye, and ran a hand through his black hair. "No, Pam, I don't think it was," he admitted.

"Then my collision wasn't an accident either. Bobby, I have had time to contemplate about it and I have a feeling it was planned," she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

Pam reached for his hand, taking it into her own and looked at him. "Why?" she said.

"It's a long and sad story, involving Ewing Oil and my lovely big brother," Bobby replied bitterly.

OOOOO

Sly and Phyllis stole a glance out in the reception every now and then; poor Kendall had her hands full with nosy reporters and photographers. The glass doors to the office had been locked for the time being on J.R's orders so they sat relatively undisturbed by the commotion.

"Poor, Kendall, we have to go and help her," Phyllis said as she turned to Sly.

J.R's secretary was about to reply as the phone buzzed. "When?" she asked exasperated. "The phone is just ringing and ringing, I haven't done anything else than answering the phone in three hours," she complained.

Phyllis made a face as her own phone started ringing. "I know what you mean," she returned and reached for the mouthpiece. "Ewing Oil, Phyllis speaking," she answered politely.

OOOOO

/16/29


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Out in the open **

Miss Ellie yawned tiredly as she walked down the stairs. The clock had already passed eleven but she still felt exhausted. She had hardly slept at all during the night; all she could think about was Pam's accident and how close they had come to losing her. She had almost panicked; a terrible dread had crept up on her as she had found out. She had had enough lately and sometimes when she looked at her pictures of Jock she still couldn't believe that he had been gone for several months.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Theresa as the maid greeted her good morning.

"Mrs. Ewing, breakfast is ready for you," Theresa said softly.

Miss Ellie nodded and sat down, alone, at the kitchen table, everyone else seemed to have cleared the house. She had hoped Bobby would be home, or maybe Sue Ellen or Lucy, but everyone was off somewhere. Sighing she reached for the Dallas Tribune and frowned as it wasn't the latest one.

"Theresa, where is the newspaper for today?" she wondered.

"Lucy was reading it earlier, I'll go and see if I can find it," the maid said.

Miss Ellie waved at her. "It's okay, Theresa, I guess it's nothing important anyway," she replied with a faint smile.

OOOOO

Kendall glanced up from the middle of the sea of media people as the elevator doors opened, revealing Bobby Ewing. She desperately nodded at her colleagues and saw to her satisfaction that they were heading toward her to help.

"Mr. Ewing," one of the reporters said as he began to elbow his way toward Bobby.

"Mr. Ewing, what do you have to say about your wife's accident yesterday?" Another hungry reporter hollered.

Bobby took a deep breath as he began to make his way toward the office, doing his best to ignore the microphones held out for him.

"Excuse me!" Phyllis shouted over the murmuring crowd as she and Sly made their way toward him.

"Mr. Ewing is busy, leave him alone, please," Sly suggested in a firm voice.

"Mr. Ewing, we have all seen the pictures taken yesterday, how badly hurt are you, could you tell us what happened?" A reporter standing close to him asked in an eager voice.

"I have no comment," Bobby said politely as he walked through the glass doors with Sly and Phyllis on each side.

OOOOO

J.R and Ray was busy glaring at each other as Bobby walked through the door. However, Bobby paid them no attention as he closed the door behind him and leaned back heavily against it.

"Bobby?" J.R questioned.

"Should you be up and about?" Ray wondered.

"First of all, I'm fine, and I'm allowed to do whatever I want, as long as it isn't strenuous," he said.

Ray nodded at the door, having heard the commotion just minutes ago. "How is it out there?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say I'm going to be here for a while," Bobby returned and walked over to the chair opposite J.R.

He gingerly sat down, mindful not to cause more damage to his side, and cast a glance toward Ray who went over to the other visiting chair.

"So, what are we going to do about this mess?" Bobby wondered as he fixed J.R with a hard stare.

"I have private detectives searching for him as we speak; unfortunately he's nowhere to be found at the moment. All I do know is that he has crossed the border and resides somewhere in good old USA," he said.

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cast a glance at Bobby before looking straight at J.R. "I bet he's right here, in Dallas," he said coldly.

"I hope he is, because I want to settle a few things with him," Bobby added.

"Anyway, I don't know what else to tell you," J.R said trying to shift focus somewhat.

"Well you could fill in the blanks you left out at the hospital," Ray suggested.

J.R frowned and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Okay, I'll try and summarize and you explain along the way," Ray replied, he didn't trust his brother at all when it came to business, J.R would stop at nothing to achieve his goals.

"You were looking for someone to do your dirty business. You wanted to make a deal that you couldn't actually pull off on your own. So after being recommended to take help from McKenzie you had him checked out. Later you sought out this Vladimir McKenzie, a shady businessman with an impeccable track record, a man that seemed to be able to pull off everything. You contacted the Ewing refinery down in Galveston to collect the necessary barrels of crude oil before reaching the facility and then stove it away in a secure storage compartment down at the port. McKenzie couldn't say no to a little challenge and accepted the mission you gave him…" Ray trailed off and shrugged lightly as he looked from J.R to Bobby and then back again. "I'm just speculating here so feel free to jump in and correct me," he suggested.

Bobby saw with satisfaction that J.R was looking less confident than he usually did.

"You made arrangements with a dummy corporation owned by McKenzie down in Venezuela to make it look like the oil was going there; you had all the necessary papers made. The oil was then loaded on a tanker heading from Galveston to Venezuela, at least it seemed that way, and then something funny happened, the ship suddenly vanished. It was believed to have been lost at sea or taken over by pirates, it was in every newspaper in the state, even half the country could read about it," Ray said.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and spoke up, continuing where Ray had left off. "McKenzie thought you had pulled a double on him. He went furious with you and demanded to know what you were playing at. Unfortunately, for him, you were as confused and surprised as he was. You suspected that he was pulling your leg. Both of you began to try and get back at one another. McKenzie demanded the payment for the delivery of the oil to its real destination, Cuba. However you would have none of it, instead you accused him of trying to con you," Bobby finished.

J.R leaned forward and clasped his hands together, his cold gaze set on Bobby's dark brown eyes.

He didn't care about Ray, as far as he was concerned they weren't really brothers. "You know there is no real evidence that the ship really did disappear, for all I know he might have it somewhere in another port, offloading every ounce of oil as we speak and then have the guts to blackmail me, hurt my family and try to get more money from me," he replied in a low and dangerous voice.

However, Bobby had never been intimidated by his big brother. "Can it, J.R, he has a network as large as you, and he might be just as greedy but he is driven by revenge. He is intent on getting back at you," he reasoned. "Unfortunately it's for something you haven't done," he added dryly.

Ray suddenly got up from his chair. "The question is; how do we get him to realize you don't have the oil?" he asked looking at J.R.

"It's not the issue anymore, it's gone too far. I don't think he care about that, he has turned it into a vendetta against you, against the entire family," Bobby returned angrily.

"We have to get him, bring him down, J.R, before anyone else gets hurt, or worse, killed," Ray pushed.

OOOOO

"Pamela?" a soft voice called carefully.

"Mother?" she said happily, trying to blink away the tiredness from her eyes.

Rebecca looked at her daughter, the pale and bruised, even broken, face made her heart ache. She hadn't been prepared for the pictures on the front page of the Dallas Press earlier this morning when she had unfolded the paper. She had been away to Houston one day and during that day Pam had been seriously injured, and not just her but her husband too.

"I would have come by earlier if I had known," she said regrettably, reaching out to remove a strand of hair from Pam's clammy forehead. "They said you were going to be all right, honey, but you look, forgive me for saying it, horrible," Rebecca said softly.

"I'm all right, don't worry," Pam whispered but she still felt weak.

Her talk with Bobby several hours ago had taken a toll on her. Even if he said that he was all right, it hurt her seeing him injured. And J.R's involvement in something illegal didn't exactly help her getting cheerful. She had tried to get her mother to realize, and her brother too, that they didn't need to fight with J.R but right now she wanted him destroyed as much as they did.

"How do you feel?" Rebecca wondered, taking Pam's small hand in hers.

"Right now, I think I'm depending on pain medication," she confessed tiredly.

Her mother nodded and squeezed her hand. "It's all right, go back to sleep, I'll sit with you for a while," she assured.

She fought back the tears in her moist eyes as her daughter closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Rebecca took a deep shaky breath staring at the fragile body in the bed. Pam had never hurt anyone, why would someone want to hurt her?

OOOOO

Lucy sat rigid and stiff on small wooden chair, her hands and ankles had been tightly secured to the chair with ropes. Her whole body ached as she shifted slightly and her eyes stung from the rivers she had been crying. She was sitting in the dark, probably in some basement somewhere and she was so afraid, she only hoped it would be over soon. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there and she didn't know what they wanted of her, but judging from what they had done to Pam and Bobby she didn't want to contemplate too much about that. Her dark thoughts was interrupted as the door was thrown open and a burly man all dressed in black entered the room. He switched on the light, an old single light bulb, hanging just above her head, and walked up to her, leveling his eyes with hers; they were icy blue and seemed to look right through her. He reached out and grabbed her chin in order to keep her from averting her eyes from his and she gulped, the fear intensifying.

"What do you want?" she said with a quiver.

"I want you to be a nice girl," he answered in a voice that made her skin crawl.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" she wondered anxiously.

"It's nothing personal; we have some business with your family that's all. And as for who I am; that's not important," he stated simply and let go of her.

He began to walk toward the door but then suddenly turned back to her, grinning. "Just so that you don't take us too lightly," he began as he retrieved a black envelope from his pocket and placed it in her tightly bond hands. "Take a good look at the pictures and have nice night," he drawled.

She jumped as the door slammed shut after him and she was left alone. After a while she had finally managed to get the envelope open and with shaky fingers she withdrew the two pictures that had been placed in it. The first one was of J.R, he was sitting on a chair, similar to the one she was sitting on, and his face was bloodied and bruised, his head hand to one side and he appeared to be unconscious. Lucy felt the hair at the back of her head rise. Although she didn't trust her uncle, he was still family. She let out a shaky breath and looked at the other picture and froze. It was an image of Bobby, he was lying slumped over the wheel of his car and there was no mistake, there was no other way to interpret the picture; he was dead.

"No," she whispered desperately as she let the pictures slid out of her hands, down on the floor. Her mood hit rock bottom and she no longer cared if she hurt herself or not, she pulled on the ropes with everything she had. "No!" she shouted.

"Lucy!" a concerned voice said. "Lucy, wake up!"

Confused she blinked her eyes open as the room was suddenly flooded with light and stared at the familiar walls of her bedroom back home at Southfork. She let out a shaky breath; it had all been a dream.

Miss Ellie looked at her, concern written all over her face. "Lucy, are you all right?" she asked.

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, grandma, I'm fine, I had a bad dream that's all," she assured.

"Might have been quite some dream, do you want to talk about?" Miss Ellie offered as she squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"No, not really, I don't want to trouble you, besides it wasn't real anyway," Lucy said, trying to sooth it all over.

Miss Ellie smiled and nodded at the watch next to the bed. "It's only three in the morning, go back to sleep Lucy," she said softly.

Lucy nodded. "Thanks grandma," she said sincerely as the door closed and she was left alone again.

It had been four days since the men had tried to kidnap her and she thought she had gotten over it but obviously she hadn't. She shivered slightly and wrapped the bedcovers tightly around her body; the dream had seemed so real.

OOOOO

/17/29


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – When you think it can't get any worse **

Ray Krebbs trotted his horse over to where his men had stopped for a well needed rest. They had been herding cattle the whole afternoon. He let the horse come to a halt and dismounted. A new ranch hand called Joe Baker walked up to him and handed him a fresh water bottle.

Ray smiled warmly and tipped his hat backwards to sweep his sweat beaded forehead. "Thanks", he said.

It had been awfully hot outside and the cattle was tired, the horses where tired, everyone was. The rain that had swept in over the county the day before had made the terrain muddy and slippery, making it harder to herd the livestock through the terrain. But they had had no choice, the land needed to recuperate and regrow in order to supply the herd with new nourishment later on. Even though it was hot Ray had needed the hard work, in fact he had welcomed it. He desperately needed to take his mind off of the things that had been going on lately.

"Hi, Ray, get over here," one of his oldest ranch hands hollered from where he was standing, a bit further down the slippery dirt road.

"What do you say about the weather, huh?" Joshua Benford said with a grin, enjoying himself immensely.

"I won't complain, I really needed this," Ray responded sincerely as he took in the idyllic surroundings.

"Yeah, you do look more relaxed and you haven't bitten anyone's head of lately," Joshua replied jokingly as he scraped off a layer of dirt from his boots.

"So, you think we'll be able to get the herd down to section 14 and get back to the stables for a couple of beers before night fall?" the worker wondered.

Ray slapped him in the back and grinned. "I think there is a great chance that we might do just that," he replied.

The older man was about to say something more when Joe came riding back in a haste. "Ray, Joshua, you better come quick," he urged as he held in his horse.

They took a quick glance at each other and then quickly got into the saddles, spurring their horses and took off after Joe.

Trailing back half a kilometer Joe rode down into a large ditch, there in the mud lay a dead cow.

The three men looked at each other and then Ray took command as they dismounted and walked into the ankle deep mud. As they came closer Ray felt the back of his hair rise. There was no question about it, the poor animal was dead. What really bothered him was the way it had died.

"A single shot between the eyes," Joshua said deadpan as he walked up behind Ray.

Ray swallowed and turned to Joe, who looked a little pale. "Joe, what happened?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I saw her when I rode by. I was going to pick up some fresh water bottles from the helicopter and have a chat with our pilot Dave," he explained.

"This doesn't make sense, why shot a healthy animal and leave it in the ditch?" Joshua exclaimed angrily. "It will pollute the water if it stays there," he added seriously.

"Maybe that was the point," Ray mumbled as he scanned the area, looking for something out of the ordinary.

The older ranch hand folded his arms over his chest and took a good look at his boss. The cheerful and care free Ray was gone again, replaced by a gloomy and exasperated cowboy that Joshua didn't like. "I hate to bring it up, Ray, but can this be related to everything else that has been going on lately?" he asked bluntly.

Ray gave him a dark look. "Nothing surprises me anymore," he said in a bitter voice. He didn't like his own insinuation; frankly it made his skin crawl. "McKenzie, where are you?" he whispered as he left the cow and headed for his horse.

"What kind of weirdo would do this kind of thing?" Joe said upset as he placed his foot in the stirrup and easily swung his leg over the horse.

"I have a theory about that, let's not waste any time," Ray said angrily. "You two, head back the rest of the guys. I'll catch up with Dave and have him report this to the police," he added warily.

OOOOO

Donna Culver Krebbs sighed and swore over the afternoon traffic as she finally made her way through Dallas. She had been attending a meeting with the new representative for the senate. She had promised her step-son to take care of it and see to it that he got into his role. Donna had much rather seen that, Bobby, had continued his work as a senator, but she knew that it was impossible. All she wanted now was to get home and have a nice and quiet dinner alone with Ray.

OOOOO

Bobby was roused from his light slumber in the chair, next to the pool, as a car pulled up on the driveway. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw Ray's wife walking up to the house. "Donna?" he asked surprised.

"Hey, Bobby, she greeted. "Is Ray here?" she wondered as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"He and the boys are herding cattle, they had to move some livestock from section 5, the rain messed up the land," he explained.

Donna made a face. "Right, I should have known that, he told me yesterday," she admonished herself.

Bobby gave her a lazy smile. "I won't tell him you forgot, there is still time, they'll have a t least an hour work left and then there would be bear drinking down at the stables," he said.

"There goes my quiet evening," Donna mused massaging her temples.

"Had a rough day?" Bobby wondered kindly.

"No not really," she admitted and smiled softly. "I've had a few rough weeks," she added.

"Tell me about it," Bobby said sarcastically.

Donna nodded at his midsection. "How do you feel?" she wondered sympathetically.

"A bit stiff and sore," he admitted as he shifted in the chair.

Donna was about to say something when a rider came galloping over the fields. He came to a halt next to the pool area. Bobby recognized him as the young and new ranch hand Joe Baker.

"Mr. Ewing, Mrs. Krebbs", he shouted. "There has been an accident down section 14, Ray has been injured, and you better come quickly!" he urged.

"Ray?" Donna whimpered.

Bobby scrambled out of his chair. "Have you phoned the ambulance?" he questioned as he felt a knot forming in his stomach.

"Yeah, we had Dave radio it in from the chopper. But we have to move him, they can't drive up there, the rain has made that almost impossible," Joe replied.

Bobby nodded and turned to Donna. "Stay here, Lucy is inside, tell her what's happened," he ordered.

"No, I'm coming with you," she protested worriedly.

Bobby gently turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Donna, listen to me, I'll ride back with Joe. We'll get him back here with the chopper. Call the ambulance service and have them rerouted to Southfork," he explained.

"He's hit his head pretty badly," Joe said hesitantly. He didn't want to upset Donna more than necessary.

Bobby sighed; flying with a head injury could be dangerous. He let go off Donna and scratched his head trying to think something out. "Okay, then we'll try something else, Donna advice Lucy and get the four wheel drive, I hope that would do it," he said.

Joe took Bobby's hand and helped him up on the horse. "There is something else you need to know, I didn't want to say it in front of Mrs. Krebbs. Two of the guys came across a man with a gun, he was aiming at Ray, they lunged for him but they were too late," the ranch hand said seriously.

A million thoughts ran though Bobby's head, the dull pain in his side suddenly forgotten. "I don't like what you are implying, Joe," he cautioned. "Did someone try and kill Ray?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Ewing," the ranch hand admitted reluctantly.

"Well, where is the man now?" Bobby wondered feeling the anger welling up inside him.

"Two of the boys are guarding him," Joe answered calmly but the hatred toward the man they had captured was evident in his voice.

OOOOO

Joshua Benford sat down heavily on the ground next to Ray and wiped his forehead. Even though the sun was setting it was still awfully hot. The rest of the boys had begun to move the herd as he and the chopper pilot had stayed behind with Ray.

"Come on, Ray, open your eyes for me," Joshua begged as he reached out with his hand to check on his pulse for the fourth time.

He had managed to stem the blood flow from the wound on the arm but it was the head injury that had him worried.

Joshua's worry lessened considerably as he heard a soft moan escape Ray's lips.

"That's right, come on Ray, come back to the land of the living," he encouraged.

"Josh?" he croaked out hoarsely as he fought to open his eyes.

"That's right, what is your name?" he asked.

His boss managed to give him an undignified glare. "Ray…Krebbs," he said.

The chopper pilot, who stood a bit further down the trail, looked up as he thought he heard something. He shielded his eyes and glanced in the direction of Southfork. "Joe is coming back!" he said relieved. "I think he has Mr. Ewing with him," he added.

The ranch hand took another look at Ray before getting up from where he was sitting next to him. He walked over to Dave and waited for the riders to arrive.

"Bobby," Joshua said as they neared. "I believe Ray said you were supposed to stay off strenuous activities and rest," he added.

Bobby made a face but didn't contradict the statement. He glanced over at Ray with a worried expression. "How is he?" he said.

"He whacked his head pretty bad when he fell off the horse," the ranch hand explained.

Bobby nodded and knelt down next to his brother. "Ray can you hear me?" he asked.

"Bobby?" Ray spoke up confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah, how are you doing, buddy?" he asked softly and squeezed Ray's shoulder.

He carefully reached up with his good arm and spread his fingers over his forehead and closed his eyes briefly, before blinking them open once again. He was having a hard time to focus on something, Bobby was just a blur. "What the hell happened?" he whispered in a strained voice.

His old colleague, Joshua, knelt down on next to him. "Well, somebody seems to have a grudge against you," he answered cryptically.

"Stop, talking in riddles, Josh, I'm not in the mood," he croaked out.

"Somebody took a shot at you, Ray," Bobby added darkly. "You're lucky he only managed to graze your arm," he said seriously.

Ray could see the anger and frustration on his brother's face, mixed with concern and pain. He didn't like what he saw and he certainly didn't like what his brother implied. "McKenzie," he murmured. That man was really starting to rub him the wrong way.

He grimaced as he felt Joshua putting pressure on the wound and he threw him a side-glance. It was starting to hurt, it hadn't before but now the numbness was slowly being replaced by a pain.

It felt like the body was trying to decide what hurt the most, his arm or his head. However through the haze that once again clogged his brain he thought he heard a car.

Donna cranked the wheel around a sharp turn and headed out on the small and usually dusty road, she shifted from two-wheel-drive to four-wheel-drive and let the car work its way toward the bunch of people standing out in the middle of nowhere. She was running high on adrenaline and anxiety, her heart was thumping so hard that she thought it would jump out of her chest. Her mood plummeted as she drew closer and saw a man lying in the dirt; it was Ray. She pulled up next to them, turned the engine off and jumped out of the car.

"Ray," she called out worriedly and knelt down in the mud next to him.

"Donna?" he questioned in disbelief.

She nodded at him trying to put up a brave face, a comforting façade, but it was hard. Seeing him all muddy and bloodied made her lower lip quiver and she fought the tears threatening to spring from her eyes.

"Ray, we need to get you into the car, there's an ambulance waiting at Southfork," Bobby explained as he turned to Donna for confirmation.

She nodded and seemed to pull herself together.

"I can walk, just help me up," Ray said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Donna began but trailed off as Joshua extended his hand and dragged him up on his feet.

He swayed a little and leaned heavily on the ranch hand for a while before finally straightening and swallowing, obviously fighting the bile that was rising in his throat.

"Here, Ray," Joshua said as he grabbed hold of him and steadied him. "Let's move over to the car, and if you're going to puke just do it in another direction," he added with a slightly sarcastic tease.

Dave walked up to Bobby as he was about to help his brother and Joshua. "I'll head back up and help the boys, you can manage without me now," the chopper pilot reasoned.

Bobby nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks Dave," he replied and headed over to the car. As he neared he saw that Ray was seated in the back with Donna beside him. She gestured for Bobby to take the wheel.

"All set?" Bobby asked and nodded at Joshua, giving him a silent thank you as the ranch hand jumped up in the saddle and headed in the direction of the cattle.

Donna glared at Ray, her arms folded over her chest. "Actually we have one small problem," she said.

Bobby turned on the ignition and looked in the rear mirror with a frown.

"Look, Donna, I don't need an ambulance," her husband argued.

"Well, look at you, you've been shot, Ray, you have a concussion, you need a doctor," she reasoned.

OOOOO

/18/29


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – One for the road **

Lucy rushed out as she heard a car coming up on the driveway. The muddy four-wheel drive screeched to a halt next to her and the front door was thrown open. Bobby jumped out and moved around the vehicle to help Donna with Ray.

"Oh my God, Ray!" Lucy exclaimed as she took in her uncle's muddy and dazed appearance.

Ray fumbled but finally managed to get his good arm around Bobby's neck. Donna tried to help and reached around her husband's waist in order to ease the pressure on Bobby. She couldn't help but notice the grimace on his face as Ray leaned on him and she was afraid he would rip something. Together the three of them staggered into the house with Lucy right behind.

Lucy, where's the ambulance?" Bobby managed through gritted teeth as they reached the sliding glass door.

"I don't know it should have been here by now," she answered, not really knowing what took them so long.

Bobby nodded thoughtfully as if contemplating what to do. "Call, Dr. Danvers," he ordered and then turned to Donna. "Let's get him upstairs to the guestroom," he said in a strained voice.

Donna looked over Ray's shoulder and locked eyes with Bobby. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Donna, I'm not the one who has been shot," he said reassuringly with a twinkle in his eye.

OOOOO

Rebecca walked out of the cab and took a deep breath of the moist evening breeze. She paid the driver and walked toward Cliff and Afton's townhouse. She felt exhausted as she took the last steps and reached the door. The last week had been a living nightmare. When Cliff had finally managed to get back on his feet Pam had been hospitalized and nearly killed in an accident. Luckily she was on the mend. Rebecca didn't know what to do if she lost her daughter. However, their relationship was frosty at best. Pam had always spoken her mind and told people exactly how she felt about things, and that Rebecca helped Cliff to buy an oil company didn't exactly sit well with her.

Rebecca thought back at her talk with her daughter before the accident. She had been furious with her when they parted. Pam had accused her of being narrow-minded, cold-hearted and irrational as she had told her that she would help Cliff in his vendetta against J.R and the Ewing family. Maybe Rebecca had done wrong, she didn't really know, her mind was reeling. She had thought Cliff needed her more but now she wasn't so sure anymore. The relation between the two families was complicated, it had always been, and the problem was that Pam now considered herself a Ewing, despite what the Ewing family had done to her brother.

Rebecca was afraid that they would hurt Pam too, she knew what J.R was capable of and she didn't doubt for a second that he would use his influence and power to destroy her daughter when given the opportunity.

Saddened by her reverie she pushed the door-bell, waiting for her son to come and open.

"Mama," he said. "Please come in, I must say I'm a little surprised at seeing you at this hour," he added.

Rebecca smiled at him and walked in.

Afton glared at her, the comment about whether or not she was good enough for Cliff still hurt. "Welcome", she said in a polite manner but her voice was tinged with dryness.

"Afton," Rebecca began, sounding regretful. "I know I stepped over the line the last time we met," she said apologetically.

Afton gave her a hesitant smile. "It's okay," she said but it didn't sound very convincing.

Cliff clasped his hands together and walked toward the kitchen. "What can I get you, mama?" he asked, oblivious to the tension between the two women.

"Just a cup of coffee," she answered.

Cliff nodded with a smile and turned to his girlfriend. "Afton, fetch us a cup of coffee would you," he said and walked over to the sofa.

Rebecca sat down next to her son, her eyes downcast. "Cliff, I have been thinking," she began as she raised her head to look him straight into the eye. "I think you should try and forget J.R and Ewing Oil," she said hastily.

"What do you mean?" Cliff exclaimed dumb-founded and stared at his mother in disbelief. "I have finally gotten a slight advantage over him, I'm not going to back down now," he replied in a sharp voice.

"I understand, Cliff, I really do, but for Pam's sake…just lay low for a while," she begged.

"Well I can't help she's married to a Ewing, she should have thought of that before," he said stubbornly.

Rebecca looked at her bitter son. "Have you seen your sister?" she asked. "Have you seen her up close, her broken and battered face, the pain in her eyes?" she added sadly.

Cliff swallowed, avoiding his mother's eyes. He had seen Pam, and it had hurt him seeing her at the hospital. She had looked so lost and broken that he had had a hard time recognizing his strong sister. He had felt so helpless that he hadn't been to visit her since. He decided to concentrate fully on his business deals.

Cliff nodded sadly. "Yes, I've seen her," he concurred and turned back to look deep into his mother's eyes. "And I didn't like it," he finished.

"Let her get a little better, Cliff, before getting back at the Ewing family," she said.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if old, J.R, was behind the whole thing. Too much has happened lately for any of the so called accidents to be anything else than deliberate," Cliff replied raising his voice.

Afton glanced at him in disbelief as she came over with the coffee. "I don't think J.R would hurt his own brother, he cares for his little brother," she said.

Cliff snorted. "J.R cares for Bobby?" he said in a mocking tone. "That's a good one, Afton," he said with a laugh.

"Just think about what I said," Rebecca said.

"I'll try and get off Bobby's back, when it comes to J.R I can't promise anything," he answered.

OOOOO

Bobby sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he was exhausted and he was hurting as he walked into the living room and slumped down in the sofa. He tilted his head backwards against the headrest and closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting.

"Bobby?" Lucy asked worriedly as she came walking down the stairs, looking for him.

He glanced up bleary eyed as she headed over to him. "How's Ray?" he asked his voice no more than a whisper.

"He'll be fine, Dr. Danvers is checking him out as we speak," she reassured and sat down next to him.

Bobby nodded and closed his eyes. Lucy scrutinized him for a moment and his appearance troubled her. His clothes was stained with mud and some of Ray's blood, from when he and Donna had helped Ray out of the car, and his face was tightened with what looked like a mixture of worry and pain. She was no fool, she had seen the newspaper picture taken when he had pulled his stitches and she had seen the bandage covering his torso. She gave him a disapproving look and slowly got up from the sofa. Satisfied that he didn't seem to notice her leaving she headed toward the guestroom to get the doctor.

OOOOO

The old family doctor took one last look at the now slumbering Ray before he rose from where he had been seated next to him. Dr. Danvers turned to Donna, he smiled reassuringly at her as he noticed the distress and worry on her face. It seemed to lighten her mood but he could still see the tension in her body. He nodded at her to come with him as he reached for the door. Donna followed him out in the corridor, not sure if she could take any bad news.

However, Harlan Danvers wasn't a carrier of bad news. "I'll not lie to you, Donna, Ray is a very lucky man, and the bullet thankfully just grazed him. The fall from the horse gave him a moderate concussion but otherwise he's just bruised," he explained lightly.

Donna sighed and smiled faintly at the news as she reached up to wipe away a tear trickling down her cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Danvers," she said gratefully.

Harlan smiled warmly at her. "He will undoubtedly be sore for a few days but eventually he will be fine," he assured her. "Now, head injuries can be a bit tricky and, I know he didn't want to go to the hospital, but I would have preferred if he had had a cat scan taken, it would have been the normal and proper procedure in his case," he finished sternly.

Donna looked at him, uncertain. "Is there anything I could do for him?" she wondered.

"Yes, you'll have to wake him at regular intervals during the night and he is to stay in bed," the doctor explained and reached out with his hand to squeeze her shoulder. "He'll be all right, Donna, don't you worry, take care of yourself now and check up on him, then I'm sure everything is going to be just fine," he said softly.

Donna nodded at him as Lucy came walking up the stairs.

The younger woman had a serious and worried look on her face as she walked up to them. "Dr. Danvers, I need to talk to you," she said.

OOOOO

J.R walked through the front door with a frustrated look on his face. When Lucy had phoned earlier telling him about Ray he had doubled his efforts in trying to find and get back at McKenzie. However the man seemed to have disappeared from the surface of earth, he was nowhere to be found. He had no choice but to wait for another phone call and it annoyed the hell out of him. J.R didn't like to play by someone else's rules, he never had. His contact within the police force had, after much reasoning with himself, been brought in on the case and he had told the private detectives to redouble their efforts. The police detective had been told not to report to his superiors about what was really going on, J.R had paid him well to make sure of that. He didn't need anyone else meddling in his affairs; he just needed the back up.

J.R glanced around the seemingly deserted hallway and into the living room, finally laying eyes on his little brother, half asleep on the sofa. Bobby looked drawn and completely exhausted but even though he appeared to be dozing the sharp lines of worry hadn't left his face.

He carefully sat down next to his brother, briefly taken aback by his appearance. "Bobby, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Bobby snorted and turned his head toward his big brother. "McKenzie has gone too far," he said tiredly.

J.R made a face. "Somebody took a shot at Ray?" he asked in dismay.

"Why, J.R, you sound almost worried," Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Where's the shooter now?" he asked, ignoring the remark.

"Joshua and the boys dropped him off at the police station, and before you protest too much, they filed a report against him for killing off cattle," Bobby answered.

"Well that's great, that means he's out of there in a couple of hours," he replied.

"What would you have done with him? Locked him up in the stable? I'll tell you one thing, J.R, to McKenzie that guy is expendable," Bobby finished angrily.

They glared at each other for a moment and then J.R threw out his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, what about the guards, have they arrived yet?" he wondered.

"They arrived an hour ago. I sent them to patrol the outer areas of the ranch and before you ask, they haven't reported anything out of the ordinary. You could speak with the man in charge, Sgt. Henderson if you don't believe me," Bobby suggested as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'll do that," he said shortly and studied his brother closely for a moment. "Why don't you go and get some rest, you look like you could use it," he added in a softer, almost caring voice.

Bobby straightened and locked eyes with his brother, his brown eyes hardening. "There is one other thing, J.R, what do we say to mama?" he wondered.

J.R opened his mouth but didn't say anything. For the first time he didn't really know what to say.

Thankfully, Miss Ellie, was having dinner with Mavis and Punk at the moment but when she got home she would demand to know what was going on. Their mother was certainly not a fool, she had suspected something was going on a long time but too much had happened now for them to be able to hide it or smooth it over. He just hoped she could handle it, it was a lot to take in. She had finally managed to let go of Jock and accepted his death and she had been very upset when the Ravensmith incident had occurred, injuring Bobby and killing several workers. As if that hadn't been enough, Pam had had an accident and Rebecca was on the warpath against him stating that he would pay for what he did to Cliff. From that moment it had taken a turn for the worse; Bobby had been injured again, Lucy had almost been kidnapped, he had been blackmailed, cattle had been lost and now Ray had been shot.

"J.R, Bobby," their old family doctor greeted as he appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Harlan," J.R said as his usually confident smile spread across his face.

"Doctor, how's Ray?" Bobby asked softly.

Harlan sighed as he walked into the room. "He's going to be all right, he's nursing a moderate concussion but otherwise…" the doctor trailed off, contemplating on how to proceed. "The wound on his arm has been taken care of, it looked worse than it was. He has a few cuts and bruises but that's all, he's a lucky man," he said and turned his attention solemnly on Bobby.

"And, I believe, so are you, Bobby," the doctor added sternly.

J.R harrumphed. I'll go and see if there's anything I can do outside," he offered.

Bobby stared at his brother as Dr. Danvers placed his medical bag on the table, opened it and retrieved a couple of gloves.

"I want to have a look," he said.

OOOOO

/19/29


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – The truth and nothing but the truth**

Donna Culver Krebbs took a deep breath and tried to shrug off the bad feeling as she gently opened the door and went back in to Ray.

The good old doctor's word repeated themselves over and over in her mind. "Take care of yourself," it had been meant to comfort her but the only thing it had succeeded in doing was to make her even more miserable than she already was.

"Take care of yourself and your family and there will be another day waiting for you," she whispered; those where the exact word written on the letter that she and Ray had received some time ago.

Trying to put her mind at ease she walked over and sat down next to her husband, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hello, Ray," she said softly.

"Hey, Donna," he greeted, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She looked at him, scrutinized him, he seemed tired and his face was a little pale but otherwise, he looked like his usual charming self.

"You scared me, Ray, really scared me," she said.

He flinched at her voice; it was so filled with despair and worry that it hurt him. "Hey, honey," he said softly and reached out with his good arm to embrace her. "I'm fine," he added trying to comfort her.

She let her head come to rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You could have died today, Ray," she said solemnly.

"Hey, when did you become so gloomy?" he wondered lightly.

"I'm serious, Ray, this has got to end, someone have to stop this maniac from hurting the family. I don't care about J.R and I don't care about Ewing Oil, I just want it to end, we have to go to the police," she begged, trying to reason with him.

He locked eyes with her, and for a while Donna thought she saw a flicker of remorse crossing his face.

"There is too much at stake," he replied sadly.

"Isn't your life worth anything to you, or Pam's or Bobby's?" Donna questioned in bewilderment.

"You don't understand. It won't just affect J.R, the Ewing Oil company's reputation would be smoldered and Bobby, although he hasn't got anything to do with it, would be dragged into it too. If the truth comes out both J.R and Bobby might end up in jail. It would break Miss Ellie, and it would leave Pam devastated and probably push Sue Ellen back to the bottle again," Ray explained.

Donna swallowed as the implication of his words sunk in.

OOOOO

Punk Anderson pulled up at Southfork. He and his wife had had a lovely evening with Miss Ellie. It had been a long time since he had seen her laugh and enjoy herself as much and he was truly happy for her. He could only imagine what it was like to lose her husband and then have her own sons competing with one another over the company.

Mavis glanced worriedly at her friend. "Ellie, what it is?" she wondered.

"I don't know, that's Dr. Danvers' car," she said.

Mavis looked at Punk through the rear mirror. "We can come with you if you like," she offered.

"No, there's no need, Mavis," she assured confidently. "Thank you for the lovely evening, I really needed it," she added sincerely.

"Anytime, Ellie," Punk assured.

Ellie Southworth Ewing brightened and waved her friends' good bye. As she walked toward the house her smile was replaced by worry and she felt a knot forming in her stomach. The worry seemed to be justified as she spotted J.R outside in the dark, talking to several uniformed men. She couldn't hear what was being said but by the look of things there wasn't any good news. Ellie walked into the house and stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Bobby and Harlan in the living room.

"Bobby, what's happened to you?" she managed.

"Mama," he acknowledged, it was clear to her that he hadn't expected her to come through the door when she did.

Miss Ellie stared at the sutured wound decorating his side, it looked so painful. "Oh, Bobby, what have you done?" she asked.

"Don't you worry, Ellie, I can assure you that he is fine," Harlan said softly as he gently put a new dressing on the wound, concealing it.

Miss Ellie sat down next to her son and gently placed a hand on his forehead, concern evident on her face.

"Mama, please, I'm fine," Bobby tried.

If Harlan thought Miss Ellie's reaction was strange he didn't comment on it and for that Bobby was truly grateful. The doctor retrieved a bandage from his bag and carefully wrapped it around his patient's torso. "There you go, Bobby, remember what I said, no horse riding, and no strenuous activity whatsoever, take it easy for a couple of days," he lectured.

Bobby nodded, not really up to arguing at the moment.

Satisfied that his patient seemed to listen, he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Go and get some rest, Bobby," he said.

Lucy came into the room. "Ray's asleep, Donna is staying with him and…" she trailed off spotting her grandmother.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Miss Ellie glared at her.

Before anyone could speak up the sliding glass door opened revealing J.R. "Everything is set…" he began.

A dark look crossed Miss Ellie as she rose from the sofa and fixed her oldest son with a stare.

J.R gave her an innocent smile. "Mama, I'm glad you're home," he said.

She turned around to face each of the present family members in turn. "Okay, this has been going on long enough. I demand to know what's happening," she said in a voice that held no room for argument.

OOOOO

Ray slowly opened his eyes as the sun filtered through the curtains. He glanced around the room, his gaze finally setting on Donna, who was sitting next to him in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair. He couldn't help but smile as she sat dozing with her eyes closed.

"Hey, weren't you the one to watch over me?" he spoke up softly.

She straightened and yawned slightly as an amused expression settled on her face. "Well, well, Ray Krebbs, it's time to wake up now," she said in a slightly teasing voice.

He nodded. "So how's everyone doing? I thought I heard upset voices sometime during the night," he said curiously.

"Yes, Miss Ellie found out about Bobby," she admitted somberly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Somehow I don't think that's the only thing she found out," he returned.

"No, I think we went through the whole thing; Pam's accident, Bobby's knife wound, Lucy's meeting with the men in black, your shooting, the letters, J.R's shady schemes," Donna filled in.

Ray sighed, poor Miss Ellie didn't need to be burdened with everything right now and especially not all at once, he felt sorry for her. "How did she take it?" he wondered, reluctant to ask.

"She gave J.R an earful, told him exactly what she thought about his methods and then she told us all what she thought about being kept in the dark," Donna answered with a faraway expression.

"She asked Bobby if he knew how much it hurt her that he didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her about what had been going on," Donna said as she locked eyes with her husband.

Ray stared into her soft eyes and saw the mixture of emotions in them.

"Ray, you should have seen the look on her face when she asked that," Donna added.

"Sounds like an emotionally draining night and a long conversation about trust, sorrow, despair, pain and…" he trailed off and rubbed his forehead. "Actually, it sounds like a typical evening with the family nowadays," he added bitterly.

Donna couldn't resist a snort. "I suppose you could say that. Sue Ellen was the luckiest, she didn't get home until everything was over," she said.

"She hasn't been home that much lately, I wonder what's been going on," Ray mused.

OOOOO

J.R threw the off the bedcovers and tiredly made his way toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sue Ellen whispered as she stifled a yawn. "Feels like it's the middle of the night," she added.

He stopped and turned around, fixing his wife with a stare. "It's eight o'clock in the morning, and I need to get dressed and head to the office," he informed her. I'll eat breakfast in town," he added.

"Why? Don't you want to face Miss Ellie?" Sue Ellen challenged.

"Where were you, Sue Ellen, when the rest of us was home?" he retorted.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I had to report everything I do to you. Besides, you've had private detectives shadowing me before so why don't you just rehire them if you are so interested," she replied.

"I thought we had gotten over all that, I want to remarry you and have you by my side like before," J.R said, his voice softening.

"Do you? She demanded. "Or is it because you want to keep tabs on your son and because it's more convenient that way?" she added testily.

J.R sighed and felt his frustration grow. "Sue Ellen, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"J.R, please, can't you see that what you did was wrong? Can't you see how it's affecting the entire family?" she replied, softly this time.

"Despite what you might believe I don't do everything to get money and power, I thought I had everything under control," he said through clenched teeth. "Besides, honey, who are you to judge me? You have brought shame to this family by your drinking for years," he added icily.

"You wondered what I did yesterday. I took John Ross to school and did some shopping. It was hard because I felt an urge to look over my shoulder all the time," she said bitterly. "And then I went to see Pam, picked up John Ross from school and went to see you at the office, not that you were there," she finished.

"I went home early; tried to take care of the mess," he said succinctly as he finished buttoning his shirt. It would have eased my tension if you had been around," he added.

"I had a long session with the psychologist, I…" she hesitated. "With everything that's been going on lately I needed to talk to somebody, somebody who actually listens," she finished.

"Just stay home, Sue Ellen," he said.

She glanced after him as he entered the bathroom, she might have been imagining it but it seemed like he was worried that something would happen to her. His voice had been tinged with concern.

OOOOO

Miss Ellie took a deep breath of the chilly morning air as she stepped out and took a seat at the table. She put down the steaming cup of coffee and gazed out over the open fields. They seemed to be the only things that didn't change. Straining her eyes she could make out some ranch hands working in the distance. If this had been an ordinary day she might have smiled at the tranquility of the scene but not today, not after everything being vented yesterday. It had been a long time since she had felt so betrayed.

She whirled her head around at the sound of a starting car and saw J.R drive off. Miss Ellie sighed, wondering briefly if she had lost control over her son or if she had ever had any. J.R had always been daddy's boy.

"Mama," Bobby greeted as he walked out of the house.

Miss Ellie turned her head to face him but the usual soft smile was not present. "Bobby," she acknowledged.

He made a face at the bitter tone in her voice, she was still disappointed. "Is it okay if I take a seat?" he asked kindly.

She nodded and couldn't help but soften; Bobby had always been so caring, so kind.

He swallowed as he let his gaze sweep over the surroundings. "Look, mama, I never meant to hurt you, it's just that everything is so damn complicated and I wanted to spare you some of it," he reasoned.

She turned to face him as he gingerly eased himself down in the chair opposite her, it was clear to her that he was hurting, how could she have missed that, she wondered sadly. When he was little she had learned to spot all the injuries that he hid from her, when had she stopped looking?

"Mama?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said and looked deep into his brown eyes. "I know you meant well, Bobby, but I wish someone could have told me. I'm not blaming only you, it' just that I have such faith in you. And I know that you know what's right and what's wrong," she finished and reached for his hand, placing her own over it; a gesture that let him know that she had actually forgiven him.

"Hi, Miss Ellie, Bobby," Donna said cheerfully as she and Ray stepped out to join them.

"We thought it would be nice to try and have a regular breakfast around here," Ray explained.

Donna walked over to take a seat next to Bobby. "I think Sue Ellen and Lucy are coming too," she added.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy exclaimed as she came walking from the driveway. "I think every journalist in Dallas is waiting down at the junction," she said.

"They learned about Ray," Donna said angrily.

Bobby sighed inwardly and got up from his chair. "I better have a word with the security officers," he said.

OOOOO

/20/29


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one – For I have what is precious to you **

Pam was hurting; the physical therapy was a nightmare, every fiber in her arm tried to make her aware of its existence. Her face was grazed with a thin sheen of perspiration and she was tired. Pam nodded at the kind guard trailing behind her as she reached her room.

"Thank you," she said politely trying to cover the fact that she hated being watched all the time.

"You're welcome ma'am," he replied curtly.

She smiled at him as he took his post outside the door. It wasn't his fault things where a bit out of the ordinary around the Ewing family.

She took a deep breath and headed for the bed, she would never have thought it would be possible to long for it.

However, her relief that the training was over was short lived. Pam froze as she heard the name Ewing being mentioned on the ten o'clock news. The serious voice that carried over the radio had just announced that Ray had been shot.

Pam could feel her hand tremble as she reached for the radio's off switch. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to hear and for a moment she just sat there staring at the apparatus, wishing everything was just a nightmare and that Bobby would wake her up, telling her everything was going to be okay.

OOOOO

Sue Ellen sat down alone at a table in a quiet part of the old and charming restaurant that she and her old high school friend had agreed on when they had spoken on the phone. She hadn't seen Annie MacMara in what felt like a hundred years. It was hard to remember that they had been inseparable at a time during school. At first she hadn't given it much thought as to why MacMara had called now, after all these years, but then she had begun to wonder. She had known her well in the past but now they were complete strangers. Sue Ellen looked around; there was still no sign of her old high-school friend. Perhaps it had been a mistake coming to the restaurant.

Sue Ellen suddenly felt her blood freeze as a small man came up to her table. It was the same man that had handed her and Pam the black envelope. "Hello, Sue Ellen," he greeted.

"Hello," she managed unkindly as her eyes started searching for the waiter or any other person in the vicinity.

"What's the matter, ma'am, are you worried about something?" he asked viciously.

She rose from the table and gulped as he grabbed her wrist, his cold lifeless eyes boring into her.

"There is no way out of here, you can scream or run all you want. Even if you manage to escape me, I have people waiting for you," he explained.

"Who are you?" she demanded with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I am no one," he stated simply.

Taking a deep breath and counting on the element of surprise she threw her glass of champagne at him and grabbed her purse, biting his hand.

Grimacing he let go of her wrist and Sue Ellen wasted no time looking over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit. Some of the other guests, sitting in the bar, glanced up wondering what was going on but she didn't slow down, she couldn't afford too.

Out on the street she dashed for the little shop next door. "Phone, please I need to borrow your phone," she panted and felt her legs shaking.

The man behind the counter quickly pointed a little further into the store. Sue Ellen moved over and took it in her shaking hands to dial the number to Southfork. She closed her eyes and silently prayed someone would pick up and soon.

"She breathed sigh of relief as a familiar voice carried over the line. _"Hello?" _

"Bobby, help me", she whispered and felt the tears running down her cheeks. "They are after me, the man with the envelope, please help me," she begged.

"_Sue Ellen, where are you?"_ Bobby asked but he never got any reply; Sue Ellen was gone.

OOOOO

Cursing, Bobby put down the phone and then took it up again; dialing a number he was very familiar with. "Come on, pick up the phone," he urged.

"_Ewing Oil, how can I help you?"_ Sly asked.

"Get me J.R, Sly," Bobby demanded without further introduction.

"_He is in a rather important meeting, Bobby, can't it wait?"_ she asked.

"Patch me through," he said coldly.

A moment later his big brother's voice came over the phone. _"What's the matter, Bobby?"_ he asked slightly annoyed.

"J.R, someone has kidnapped Sue Ellen," he said calmly.

OOOOO

"Mitch?" Afton said happily as she opened the door. "I thought you would be heading back to Atlanta in the morning," she added surprised but happy all the same.

"I was, but I came over to say that I'll be staying a while longer. I can't leave just yet, not after everything that has happened lately," he explained and she detected a sadness and despair in his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time, not since they were kids.

"How's everyone holding up?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head gently. "I don't really know, Afton, I don't really know. I've never seen the Ewing family so somber and troubled. And all the accidents, it's horrible. Pam, Bobby and Ray are injured and Lucy…" he trailed off.

"Lucy?" Afton kindly took a firm grip around her brother's shoulders and her soft brown eyes searched his for some explanation.

"Lucy and I went to the hospital to Bobby; he told me he was heading off to see Pam so he asked me to take Lucy home. However, Lucy, being her old stubborn self, managed to persuade me to drive by the apartment so that she could pick up some things that she had forgotten. We had an argument and she walked away from me. When I finally caught up with her in the apartment she wasn't alone. Two big men all dressed in black was trying to take her with them. I tell you, Afton, I have never ever in my life been so happy to see the police walking in," he said.

"They just turned up?" she asked skeptically.

"No, an old lady had phoned them, from the floor beneath," he explained.

"This is insane, Mitch; I mean, Pam, Bobby, Ray and Lucy. Something is going on isn't there?" Afton asked.

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "You know it's funny, in the beginning I despised the Ewing family for their way of living, their hunger for power and success. But as time passed I've come to realize something. They aren't as carefree or insensitive as I first thought and I still love Lucy," he said seeing the smile breaking out on his sister's face. "Don't get me wrong, we can't live together, but I still love her," he finished softly.

"I've come to accept everything that sweet Miss Ellie and Jock bought for us when Lucy and I were married and I know they only wanted what was best, and before you start, I know that was exactly what mama tried to tell me too," Mitch warned as he saw his sister opening her mouth.

"I still can't stand J.R and I'll never understand him, or what drives him. But I've come to appreciate Bobby and Pam. I think that, in a way, they are closest to Lucy," he finished.

Afton nodded. "I like Pam, she is Cliff's sister and I just feel like I can talk to her, you know. Bobby's hardly out of the office nowadays, I don't see much of him but I do like him and it's so nice seeing Pam happy and relaxed when he's around," Afton replied.

She sighed. "I just wish Cliff would stop his efforts trying to destroy Ewing Oil and J.R along with it. Ever since he tried to commit suicide he's been changing a little for every day and I don't like the changes," she confessed unhappily.

"It's become an obsession, Mitch, to destroy the Ewing's and he doesn't seem to care anymore, that his sister is in the middle of it. I don't know what to do. I went to see his mother but she thought I was just being stupid. Her hatred for the Ewing family is just as deep as his, so I am getting nowhere," Afton explained.

"Give it some time, Afton," he said reassuringly. "Cliff's had a rough time and if he blames J.R for it I have a feeling it's with every right," Mitch added.

He looked at his sister and then hugged her gently. "It is," she replied softly as she burrowed her head in her big brother's chest.

"They might never love each other, but then again, they never have. I am sure there comes a time when Cliff and J.R tolerates one another again," he said.

OOOOO

Bobby walked out of the house just in time to see a green Mercedes speeding up the road and come to a screeching halt on the drive way.

J.R slammed the car door shut after him and walked up to his little brother, the look on his face murderous.

"Bobby, what the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know much more than you do, but Sue Ellen called and she said they were after her and then she was gone," he said.

"Damn McKenzie!" J.R exploded.

"J.R, I suggest you bring in every resource you can get in order to get her back, because right now we have very little to go on," Bobby needlessly pointed out.

J.R frowned as his little brother headed for his car. "Bobby, where are you going?" he asked.

"To visit Pam, she and Sue Ellen are the only ones in the family that has actually seen the man with the envelope, McKenzie's courier. If we could find out who he is we might be on to something," he reasoned.

OOOOO

/21/29


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty two – Taste my fury **

Cliff Barnes sighed tiredly as the taxi came to a halt outside his apartment house. He went out, thanked the cab driver and handed him his fee. He stared after the car as it drove off down the street and ran a hand through his hair. After taking a deep breath of the evening breeze he finally turned toward the door.

It had been a long day at the office, he had closed some deals, lost some deals, but when it came down to it, it had been a good day. He had even managed to seal a deal with a larger independent company up in Alaska, right in front of J.R. However, truth to be told, it hadn't felt so good as he had imagined it would. Too much had happened lately that held him back.

Cliff reached deep down in his pocket and retrieved the key to unlock the door. Briefly he wondered what J.R had done this time that would back fire to the extent of all the drama that was currently surrounding the entire Ewing family. The worst thing of it all was that his sister seemed to count herself in as a real Ewing.

"Cliff," Afton greeted delighted although a bit surprised.

His face lit up as he saw her. "Afton, I didn't expect you to be home. I…" he trailed off trying to find the right words. "I know I've been a bit distraught and I know that I have behaved somewhat, idiotic," he said softly.

"Cliff Barnes, are you actually admitting to me that you may have been a bit fanatic, slightly egoistical and a total pain in the ass?" Afton teased; she couldn't help but smile as he stood opposite her, pouting.

"Well, maybe not to everything," he said sheepishly.

Afton closed the small distance between them and threw her arms around him. "You are a big fool, do you know that?" she wondered. "I love you and I want your best, but sometimes, Cliff, I don't understand you," she explained.

"I sealed a deal today, one that I know J.R wanted to get his hands on. If there is to any consolation it didn't felt as good as I thought it would," he offered.

They broke the hug but Afton kept a soft grip on Cliff's shoulders and locked eyes with him. "I'm glad you say that," she said sincerely.

"I think you were right, J.R is just one person, he can't hurt me like he did before, I'm stronger now, better," he offered and broke into a grin at the wry smile playing on Afton's lips.

"That doesn't mean that I won't, occasionally, try and make life miserable for him and Ewing Oil," he added smugly.

"Enough talking about Ewing Oil and J.R, I don't want to hear about it," Afton replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk at all?" Cliff suggested playfully as his eyes roamed over her body. The dress Afton was wearing really brought out the best of her curves.

The sparkling moment between them was rudely interrupted as the soft music playing in the background faded out and a sharp voice cut through the room. "This is the late news with Allan Rutherford; we have just received words from the Dallas police and the rumor appears to be true. Sue Ellen Ewing, Mr. J.R Ewing's wife was kidnapped earlier today. It's the fourth member of the Ewing family that we know of, that has been in trouble lately. Speculations are running wild, is someone threatening the family and what do they want? Neither the Ewing family or the police will make a statement about what's been happening lately," the reporter finished.

Cliff and Afton stared at one another, and then Afton reached up with her hand to button her dress, that Cliff had just begun to unbutton moments before.

He turned slightly and gazed at the radio but his attention wasn't on the rest of the news, his thoughts where a million miles away.

OOOOO

Sue Ellen moaned softly as she felt someone carefully nudge her. Slowly she forced her eyes open but she couldn't seem to focus.

"Good day my dear, Sue Ellen," said a cheerful, but guarded voice.

Sue Ellen fought a losing battle with her heavy eyelids but she was slowly coming back to her senses. She reached up with her hand to massage her throbbing head.

"You'll be better in a couple of minutes," the voice explained.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Your husband stepped on my toes and now I let him pay for it," the male voice answered icily.

There was something in that voice, a threatening undertone that made Sue Ellen shiver. She opened her eyes again and managed to blink away the haze. She was lying on a bunk, on dirty linen, and next to her sat a tall, quite muscular man, with a face that seemed to have been carved out of stone. His blonde hair was laid back and his eyes were as blue as J.R's, but instead of seeing affection and greed she saw only the contained anger and a rage that was slowly consuming him.

"Who are you? And what have you done with me?" she whispered hoarsely.

He gave her a heartless laugh and leaned forward in the old chair. "I'm sorry, how rude of me," he said apologetically. "My name is Vladimir McKenzie, I guess you could call me a business associate to your lovely husband," he said by way of introduction.

McKenzie gestured around the room. "I'm truly sorry for the accommodations but it was all I could find on such short notice. As for your other question; what you are feeling is no doubt the after effects of the sedative that knocked you out," he explained.

He gave her a rueful smile. "I can't even begin to tell you how delighted my friend Eddie was when he had first spoken to you and Pamela. However, I'm not sure that any of you heeded my warnings," he finished.

"The black envelopes," Sue Ellen rasped.

"Yes, my dear," he said and rose from the chair.

Sue Ellen blinked and tried to swallow. She followed the man with her eyes as he started pacing the room. She really didn't like where this was going and she prayed for someone to come and rescue her.

McKenzie suddenly stopped and then seemed to scrutinize her for a while. He walked up to her and leveled his eyes with hers, the ice cold orbs seemed to reach deep into her soul, making her uncomfortable.

"There is one thing you'll never get away with, you can't double cross me and live," he snorted and then, to Sue Ellen's astonishment, he grinned. "I'm picky about such things," he added.

"What do you want from me?" Sue Ellen asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"You, my dear, is just a toy, a brick in the game, you are my key to J.R Ewing," he said calmly.

"He will never do as you want," Sue Ellen replied in defiance.

McKenzie smiled. "I see why he chose you to be his wife, you have what it takes to be able to live with him, to live with his type," he said.

"Go to hell," Sue Ellen spat.

McKenzie shrugged. "Maybe when I'm done with you," he answered plainly.

She fixed him with a hard stare, ignoring the sharp stab of pain through her head. "You'll never get away with it. You don't hurt the Ewing family and get away with it, no one does," she said icily.

"I already have; it hurt me to try and kill your sister-in-law, she is so pretty and so innocent. But it hurt J.R even more when I injured his little brother," he said. "Do you know how much he loves his little brother?" he added curiously.

Sue Ellen nodded.

"Bobby is a threat to J.R, he has always felt threatened by his little brother and he should, Bobby is smart. I made a mistake, I mistook him for J.R on the phone and it almost cost me my cover. I needed him off my back, he really should be concerned for his wife instead, and maybe his own health," McKenzie explained. "Have I answered your unspoken question?" he added amused.

"What about Lucy and Ray?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Lucy is a pretty little thing, a bit too preoccupied with herself maybe," McKenzie mused. "Even if J.R will never admit it, he likes Lucy and he would have listened a little better to my demands if I had got my hands on her. As for Ray, he's the fourth son; he needed a little excitement in his life. Everything altogether will bring Miss Ellie down on her knees; it would bring the entire mighty Ewing family down on their knees and your disappearance will finalize everything," he said smugly with a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"You'll never get away with it," Sue Ellen cautioned.

"Like I said before, Sue Ellen, no one double crosses me and gets away with it, nothing can help J.R now, not money, not the police, not his family, nothing or no one," he rambled.

OOOOO

Dr. Prescott walked out of the elevator and headed for the nurse's station. He let his gaze sweep down the corridor of ward number 400, the reporters was still waiting outside the room Mrs. Pamela Ewing was currently residing in and they refused to leave. Had it not been for the lonely guard posted at Mrs. Ewing's door he didn't doubt for a second that they would have let themselves in. Some of them did everything in their power to get the real story, the scoop of the month. He had heard, like the rest of the population in Dallas that Ray Krebbs Ewing had been shot and that Sue Ellen Ewing had been abducted just recently. The doctor sighed exasperated, he had met both of them and he had judged them to be good people; he could easily picture their faces as their names had been mentioned on the radio.

The media coverage of the mighty family was almost surreal at the moment. It was like every journalist in Texas was out lurking in the shadows just to get a glimpse of one of them. When he had held a press conference about Mrs. Pamela Ewing's condition the media response had been enormous. Dr. Prescott had to admit that it seemed like someone was covering something up. He shook his head trying to focus on his current task as he reached the nurse's station. He was becoming too involved in the Ewing family matters for his own liking.

The nurse on duty gave him a pleasant smile as he neared. "Hello, Dr. Prescott, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"I was wondering if…" he trailed off as he heard a commotion behind him, curiously he turned around.

The reporters were all standing with their microphones ready as Bobby Ewing came walking from the other end of the corridor, heading for his wife.

Dr. Prescott shook his head sadly, why couldn't they leave them alone, he mused.

OOOOO

Bobby quickly closed the door behind him and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Pam looked at him worriedly from the bed.

"Bobby, what's going on, I heard on the radio earlier that someone tried to kill Ray? I tried to phone you but I couldn't get a hold of you," Pam said, her voice a mix of concern and accusation.

A dry laugh escaped his mouth as he walked up to give her a soft hug. "Don't worry about me honey, I'm just fine," he reassured. "I'm not sure that mama is, though, after everything that has happened," he added sadly.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to keep the truth from her," she scolded.

"And you were right, as usual," he replied trying to lighten the mood.

A tiny smirk pulled at her lips but her eyes remained pinched with anxiety. "How is Ray doing, he's not badly hurt is he?" she questioned.

"Ray is going to be fine, I'll promise you that. He even refused to go to hospital to get checked out, poor old Harlan had to come by and make sure he was okay," Bobby said lightly.

"There is something else bothering you," she said somberly.

He nodded. "You know me too well. Pam, it's Sue Ellen, she's been kidnapped and we don't know how to find her," he informed her.

Pam reached up with her hand to cover her mouth, looking terrified. "Oh no," she mumbled.

"She called Southfork and begged for help claiming she was being chased by the man delivering the envelope. Pam, you and Sue Ellen are the only ones who have actually seen him, can you describe him?" he asked hopefully.

OOOOO

/22/29


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty three – Let the hunt begin **

J.R's face was set in stone and his posture was rigid as he sat behind the desk in his father's home office back at Southfork. He was furious at McKenzie for having the gut to kidnap his wife to be. If he managed to find him, somebody better help the man. He glanced at the phone and frowned as it started ringing and reached for the mouth-piece, hoping it would at least be something positive.

"J.R Ewing," he answered casually.

"J.R, its Harry McSween," the police detective said.

"What have you got," J.R asked.

"Your man, McKenzie, is in Dallas. I called in a few favors from a colleague of mine and he managed to get a picture of the man calling himself McKenzie. I distributed it to some of the boys you hired for security and it so happens that he was spotted yesterday. It seems, J.R, that he has skipped the middlemen; this is personal," McSween finished seriously.

J.R nodded despite the fact that his friend couldn't see him. "I know that, Harry, believe me I know," he said.

"I don't like this, J.R, whatever has happened I think it's time to call in the police," Harry added cautiously.

"No, I have my reasons, just coordinate with Lt. More who's in charge of the security force back here on Southfork; I want Sue Ellen back," he said in a low voice and terminated the call.

Looking up he saw Miss Ellie standing in the doorway, watching him. As he rose from the chair she closed the distance and gave him a comforting hug.

"Oh, J.R," she said.

He swallowed and gently embraced his mother. "It'll be all right, Mama," he said but the words seemed hollow.

OOOOO

Ray and Donna sat in the living room, their mood subdued by the latest events. They said nothing to each other; they just sat there waiting for someone to bring them news.

Donna tore her gaze away from the glass in her hand as she heard the door open. A moment later Mitch and Lucy walked into the room to join them.

"Have you heard anything?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Donna shook her head. "No, we are waiting for J.R and Bobby," she said unable to tell them anymore.

Mitch went over to Ray. "How are you doing?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine, Mitch, I have a hard head," he assured him lightly.

There was an awkward silence, no one knew what to say and the tension in the room was almost unbearable.

J.R walked into the room with Miss Ellie not far behind. He glanced around the room with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes finally settling on Mitch.

"So, I see you have found your way back in our house," he muttered.

Lucy reached for her former husband's hand and glared at her uncle. "I was feeling sorry for you but I see that was misplaced. You don't have the ability to think or care about anyone other than yourself," she said angrily.

"Who do you take me for? I do care about my family and I care about Sue Ellen," he returned icily.

"Do we have to fight every time we meet?" Ray questioned tiredly.

"You are all heart, J.R," Lucy replied testily, completely ignoring Ray.

"J.R have you heard anything about Sue Ellen?" Donna asked. "Have there been any demands…" she added in an attempt to make a conversation.

He shook his head. "No, nothing yet," he replied distractedly.

"That doesn't make sense. I mean you don't just abduct someone and…" Ray trailed off as J.R turned to glare at him.

"I don't like what you're insinuating," J.R returned in a low voice. The thought of McKenzie killing Sue Ellen was terrifying.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Lucy asked.

However, her uncle didn't seem to care about what she said. "Where is Bobby?" he asked as he walked over to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

Miss Ellie walked up to her oldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

"Sorry I'm late," Bobby said as he threw the car keys on the table and walked into the room.

Not wasting any time on pleasantries, J.R turned to him. "What did she say? he wondered.

"I have a description of the guy. I had a chat with Lt. More on the way here, and he said he was coordinating with Detective McSween," Bobby said.

J.R nodded. "That's right, I've just been on the phone with him," he confirmed.

"I take you've heard McKenzie is in town?" Bobby asked facing his brother squarely.

"He has her, I just wish I knew what he wants," J.R replied bitterly.

"Well, all we can do right now is to wait," Bobby offered. He turned toward the sliding glass door as he thought he had seen movement just outside.

Miss Ellie quickly walked over and opened it as a ranch hand knocked on the glass. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but this was delivered to your post box just minutes ago," he said holding up a black envelope.

J.R snatched it out of his hand and hastily opened it, not caring about the looks he was receiving.

"Thank you," Miss Ellie said with a faint smile as the ranch hand turned to walk away.

"What does it say, J.R?" Lucy asked, not liking the look on her uncle's face.

Angrily he crumpled the note and threw it on the table as he turned on his heels and headed for the phone.

Lucy quickly knelt down to pick it up. "I have your wife to be, I have all I need. I'm getting closer and closer, J.R, and I'm warning you; when I get hold of you you'll wish you'd never heard of me," she read out loud.

Ray rose from the chair. "We better find that maniac," he said locking eyes with Bobby.

OOOOO

Cliff took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his sister's hospital room. He waited a few seconds and then went in.

"Cliff?" Pam acknowledged; surprise evident in her voice.

She was sitting propped up in bed and looked almost back to normal, healthy even. There was still some bruising on her face and some faint lines of small cuts on her arms but otherwise no one would have guessed how badly injured she had been when she had been brought in.

"Look," he began with his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit you but…" he trailed off raising his head to finally meet her soft brown eyes.

Pam's lips curled slightly upward. "What's happened to you, it's not like you to hold back on your words," she said, her voice slightly teasing.

"I'm sorry, the truth is that I…it hurt seeing you like that, I couldn't handle it and for a while there I thought I had lost you. Pam, I realized that I really need my sister. And I was afraid to think about what could have happened so I concentrated fully on my work," he said.

"Cliff," she began.

"Let me finish," he added hastily. "Mama is convinced J.R's behind everything and I focused all my anger at him, I worked night and day to try and break up his business deals, bid a higher price for the deals he so desperately needs. I've actually won some but it didn't felt as good as I had imagined it too," he finished.

"It only proves that you do have a conscience, Cliff," Pam replied.

"Pam, I don't want us to be on opposite sides in this. I came to apologize about the money, it was narrow-minded of me," he said regretfully.

"And what made you think I would have lend them to you anyway?" she wondered.

Cliff snorted. "I'd rather argue with you than not be able to speak with you at all," he said.

"Why did you want them?" she asked curiously.

"I bid on an oilfield that I knew J.R wanted badly but I couldn't close the deal without the money, and I didn't want to ask mama about them, she has helped me more than enough," Cliff said sincerely. "Besides, I wanted to involve my sister; imagine the look on J.R's face when his sister-in-law's money helped to prevent him from closing a very important deal," he said smugly.

"You're all heart," she remarked sarcastically but there was a certain undertone of amusement present in her voice.

"Look, Pam, I'm truly sorry," he said. "I really am," he added seeing her skeptical look.

"Apology accepted, you do know I love you don't you?" she asked, softening.

"Thanks but about the truce, the one sided I might add, with Ewing Oil and especially J.R, is only temporary and that means that all bets are off when you're back on your feet," he cautioned.

Pam couldn't help but smile. "Now I recognize you, Cliff," she replied.

"How's everyone, have you heard anything about Sue Ellen?" he asked.

Pam shook her head sadly. "No, there hasn't been a word, J.R has got people everywhere out looking for her but it's like she has vanished.

OOOOO

Bobby slowly awakened from a much needed rest. He squinted as the bright sunrays filtered through the curtains in his and Pam's bedroom and then craned his neck to have a look at the watch; it read 9 AM. He had been asleep for almost twelve hours. Yawning he threw off the bedcovers and moved over to the chair where he had shrugged out of his clothes the day before.

Stiffly he reached for his jeans and shirt. The wound was healing nicely but it still hurt, but at least he had gotten rid of the bandage. He turned to glance out of the window; Southfork seemed so quiet nowadays, so deserted. Sue Ellen was missing, J.R was constantly working in the office, Jock was dead, Miss Ellie was mostly sitting in the study by herself, Pam was at the hospital and the children was with Ray and Donna in their house for the moment.

He had to remember to congratulate McKenzie when he saw him. Not many people had managed to create such a chaos in the family.

Bobby opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Lucy greeted cheerfully from where she stood in the hallway.

"Hi, Lucy, is that today's newspaper?" he asked.

She made a face. "We've got the usual headline," she said dryly and handed it to him.

"Still no sign of the missing Mrs. Ewing, our sources confirms that the Ewing family has hired a private security company and added extra security around their premises. We have also managed to get our hands on the report made by Ewing Oil's field office; from the Ravensmith Oilfield accident. And it states that the explosions weren't caused by neglect or breach in protocol. To quote directly; 'The focal point of the main explosion and the way the fire spread through the field indicates an act of terrorism,'" Bobby read aloud as he followed Lucy down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Isn't it lovely," Lucy replied dryly. "Take a look at the next paragraph," she suggested. "You are going to love it."

"Furthermore, the police are investigating the so called accident that Mrs. Pamela Ewing was involved in earlier. We have reason to believe that it was a deliberate act, a warning to the family. Mr. Bobby Ewing was attending to a conference down in Las Vegas at the time of his wife's accident, while on site he received a severe stab wound. According to the state police he didn't seek hospital care for it. And now the question remains; what was Mr. Ewing was really doing down in Las Vegas," Bobby finished.

Lucy shook her head sadly. "They believe you're involved somehow. It only proves they don't have the whole picture," she said and reached for the bread casket on the table. "J.R went early to the office today," she added curiously.

"Yeah, he's having a meeting with the detective and the security officer in charge. I really hope

they have got something," he replied distractedly as he took a zip of his coffee.

"What kind of person would kidnap someone and don't demand something for their return?" Lucy wondered with an incredulous look on her face.

"Someone very dangerous, Lucy, someone with a very twisted mind," Bobby returned.

OOOOO

/23/29


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty four – Clues and misconceptions **

"J.R," McSween acknowledged as he walked into the man's office.

Three security officers was already standing opposite J.R's desk. They were burly with richly decorated military uniforms. They were certainly not people McSween wanted to meet in an alley at night.

"Detective Harry McSween you've already met Lt. More, this is Sgt. Biggs and Sgt. Morris," J.R explained.

The detective gave them a curt nod and then focused on J.R. "We might have found something," he said.

"Well, don't hold us in suspense, out with it," the oil magnate urged.

"Your courier was spotted near the old brewery in the northern outskirts of Dallas," Harry explained.

J.R silently thanked his sister-in-law for the phantom picture of the man as he rose from the chair and headed over to the bar. "We'll wait till its dark and then pay a visit," he said.

OOOOO

"Ray, listen to yourself," Donna begged as she watched him getting dressed again after a shower.

He glanced at his wife as he buttoned a fresh pair of jeans and reached for the shirt that she held in her hand. It still hurt a little to move around too much, to do any big movements. However, he didn't like to admit that, he didn't like to look Donna in the eye and tell her he was hurting. He had been very lucky, so everyone kept telling him, the shot could have taken another path and severely injured him, even killed him, and he knew that. In fact he knew that very well, he had had nightmares about what might have happened for several nights since that day.

However, life went on and he couldn't bring himself to think what if. Pam and Bobby had had a scarce with death too. Now it was Sue Ellen's turn and Ray's experience with the vicious man and his cohorts, told him it didn't bode well for her. He may not be overly fond of Sue Ellen at times but he certainly didn't hate her and he really didn't want to see her hurt. If there was anything he could do about it he was certainly going to try.

"Ray, say something," his wife demanded, her voice a mixture of sadness and despair. "I care about you and I don't want anything to happen. If J.R wants to go, let him, but please don't go with him," she added softly.

He softened a little and sat down on their bed, a smile playing on his lips. "Donna, I'm not going to go out and try to get myself killed. J.R, Bobby and I are going to rescue Sue Ellen, nothing more," Ray assured.

"And nothing less" Donna remarked sarcastically as she sat down next to him. "Don't you think maybe the police or at least some rangers should take care of the rescue?" she wondered, trying to get him to listen to reason.

"It's because of J.R we can't do that," he mumbled disgruntled.

"With everything that's been going on lately concerning this family I'm not surprised if they are launching their own investigation concerning our activities," she replied sternly.

Ray sighed and took a good look at his wife, his blue eyes filled with compassion and to some extent understanding. "I'll be fine, Donna," he said simply and reached out with his arms to hold her.

They sat hugging each other for a long time, just feeling each other's scent, caressing and holding, neither of them wanting to let go.

"Ray, don't you ever leave me and don't you ever scare me like that again," Donna whispered as she let her head come to rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He didn't answer; he just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

OOOOO

Pamela sat in her hospital bed, her eyes locked on a spot at the farther wall. She wasn't really looking because her mind was millions of miles away. It had been one and a half week since her accident. She had been stuck in the same hospital bed for an equal amount of time and it had started to become frustrating. Her arm was almost fully mobile again, and of the heavy bruising on her face only a faint purple mark remained. The cut on her cheek was gone and replaced by a faint line of scar tissue which would eventually be gone all together. She still grimaced when moving around too much and the small walking exercises in the corridor hurt like hell but for every day that went past the more she waited for her doctor to finally release her.

Considering everything that had happened lately she couldn't help but to look over her shoulder when being out of her room. As if injuring both her and Bobby, trying to kidnap Lucy and hurting Ray wasn't enough, their nemesis had now kidnapped Sue Ellen.

Then there was her own stubborn mother who had stopped listen to reason when it came to the Ewing family, but thankfully she had established a kind of truce with her brother and for that she was grateful.

Poor Miss Ellie looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown trying to keep the family together despite everything that had happened and Pam wished there was something she could do.

Her reverie of sorrows, fear and lingering pain was broken as the door opened. She quickly turned her head wondering who it would be and broke into a wide grin as her husband walked in.

"Bobby," she exclaimed.

"Hi, you're looking good, honey," he said.

"I am feeling much better," she replied happily as Bobby sat down next to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She scrutinized him, becoming slightly worried. "You look tired, how are you feeling?" Pam asked.

"I'm fine, seriously," he promised, seeing her somewhat skeptical look. "It's just, it's been a hell of a week that's all," he added exasperated.

She smiled. "Try weeks," she said and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "I have known you long enough, there is something on your mind, tell me what it is?" she pushed.

"We have a lead on Sue Ellen's whereabouts," he replied cautiously.

Pamela straightened in her bed and locked eyes with him. "That's wonderful news," she said happily. "Where?" she wondered.

"An old brewery not very far from here, apparently she has been there since the day she was taken if I'm to believe J.R's private detectives," Bobby explained somewhat subdued.

"Good, I've been so worried about her. I hope that she is all right," Pam said softly as she stared out through the window.

"So do I, Pam," Bobby concurred.

"If J.R's still reluctant to involve the police after everything that has happened, how is he going to get to Sue Ellen?" Pam wondered. "I know he hired a bunch of security officers…,"

Bobby shook his head. "We will bring her home, J.R, Ray and I," he explained.

"No, you're not going with them. Ray shouldn't go either, you have both been injured," Pam protested.

"Pam, Sue Ellen is family. I would appreciate a little help from my brothers if you were the one that had been abducted," he reasoned.

"If it had been me you would have been able to go to the police and get their help," she countered angrily. "Besides, what if he tries again?" she said.

Bobby frowned, not sure what she was getting at. "Come on, honey, who would try what again?" he wondered.

"Did you hit your head too? Sue Ellen's kidnapper did try and kill you, remember?" she replied somewhat annoyed.

Bobby snorted. "You don't know that, you read too much into it," he said simply.

"Don't be a fool, Bobby, it doesn't suit you. You are not well, no matter what you are saying," she argued and fixed him with a hard stare. "I can't…Bobby, I can't stand the risk of losing you, I love you," she added softly as her eyes watered.

Bobby gently reached up with his hand to wipe away a single tear escaping from her eye. "Hey, honey, it's all right, he's not going to hurt me," he said in a reassuring manner.

Seeing that her mood was starting to brighten again he gave her a wry smile. "You're wrong about one thing, I'm not unwell, in fact I'm feeling fine, so don't worry about me. Good old Dr. Danvers said I'm well on the mend, I almost had him say back at one hundred percent," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

OOOOO

Three hours later

J.R stepped into the lobby of an old brewery, the place was seemingly empty and hollow.

Cobwebs decorated the walls and the old staircase and spiders were the only living things left. The only remnants of earlier activity were the three packed cradles sitting next to the entrance desk. He glanced around and spotted the elevator located at the other end of the hallway, walked over and pushed the button. The sound of footsteps echoed behind him and out of the corner of his eye he saw his two brothers. As the elevator descended and came to a halt with a thud, J.R turned around to his brothers. They nodded at each other and entered the lift together. J.R forced himself to calm down and take a deep breath, if that McKenzie had harmed his former wife and wife to be…then there would be no telling what he would do. Sue Ellen and he had had their disagreements and there had been times when they hadn't exactly seen eye to eye. However, somewhere deep down he still held affection for her, he was even going to remarry her. His private detectives had gotten a tip that Mrs. Ewing was held at this old brewery and here they were.

The ascending stopped at the fourth floor and the old door opened into nothingness. The floor was empty except for a few bottles and a large wooden box several yards away. The afternoon sun was filtering through the scraped glass windows but it wasn't enough to flood the floor in daylight. J.R started walking toward the box. Bobby and Ray looked at each other suspiciously before following because they had both experienced what their enemy was capable of. After a while when it had been determined that no one else seemed to be there, they all came to a halt in front of the rather large wooden box.

"J.R", Bobby said, stopping dead in his tracks, staring at a note on the short side of the box, held in place by a knife.

"What is it?" he heard his brother ask as he walked over.

"I thought you should see this," Bobby replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

J.R tore the note from its position. "Hello again, J.R, I'm glad you are such a worthy opponent but your wife is even happier. You'll find her nearby," he read out loud.

Ray started inspecting the box closer; he picked up a crowbar from the floor and started to loosen some of the wooden planks.

They heard a muffled sound from inside and Ray doubled his efforts as Bobby and J.R walked over.

"Sue Ellen!" Ray called.

The scratching sound intensified and a muffled moan was heard.

"She is in the box!" J.R said and he seemed genuinely worried. He pushed by Ray as he had cleared the way and kneeled beside a broken, battered woman with tightly bond hands and feet. "Sue Ellen, look at me," he demanded with a slight quiver in his voice.

When she finally opened her eyes, they where dulled and cold, her face was marked by a big black bruise along her left jaw line and a on her cheek was a faint line of dried blood. Her wrists and ankles were swollen and her skin looked ashen.

"We better take her to a hospital and quick!" Bobby urged, not liking the state his brother's fiancée was in.

J.R gently scooped her up and headed toward the elevator. As they neared, the door closed and the elevator started to descend. He swallowed staring at the scuffed elevator door in front of him. J.R Ewing was never afraid but he didn't like the unknown factor. He always liked to manipulate that factor while doing business so that he could play all his cards. However, this time, he was at a disadvantage.

Emotions flared yet again. Vladimir McKenzie had hurt his family, hell he had tried to kill his sister-in- law, injured his little brother pretty badly, scared Lucy half to death, almost shot his half brother and kidnapped his wife. No one did that and got away with it. It didn't matter who started it or who had tried to double cross who. The Canadian/Russian had stepped on the Ewing family and united them against him; that would be his mistake.

The chain operating the elevator screamed in protest as the elevator once again started to ascend. The door opened revealing a tall, brown haired, man clad in a business suit. "Mr. Ewing, it's time you and I had a talk," he suggested and retrieved a badge out of his pocket. "Tell your brothers to show themselves. My name is Agent Franklin, FBI."

OOOOO

/24/29


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty five – Found **

She was floating around aimlessly and it was surprisingly pleasant. There were voices but they were indistinct and she couldn't make out what they were saying, yet somehow one of them sounded familiar.

"As I said, Mr. Ewing, your wife has been through quite an ordeal. She has been beaten, several of her ribs have been cracked and she has a severe bruising on her left lung, she is also very dehydrated and I bet that her whole body is aching right now. It's very fortunate that you found her when you did," Dr. Henderson explained seriously.

J.R nodded seemingly deep in thought. "Thank you Doctor," he mumbled, subdued, as he took in his wife's appearance.

"I can imagine it's hard seeing her like this, but she will make a full recovery provided that she takes time to recuperate properly," the doctor added further.

"I…have to go, please notify me if there is any change, preferably for the better," J.R said before turning around to exit the room.

"J.R?" Sue Ellen croaked, but he had already left.

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Ewing, do you know where you are?" he asked.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. "Hospital, "she concluded tiredly.

"Yes, Mrs. Ewing, you have been brought to Dallas Memorial hospital, I'm Dr. Henderson, your physician," he said by way of introduction.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me," the doctor admitted. He took a quick look at her chart and adjusted her drip. "Are you in any pain?" he asked gently.

"No, not so much," she said closing her eyes, feeling herself drift away. She fought to stay awake just for a little while. "Was my husband here?" She managed.

"Yes and I'm sure he will be back later, you need a lot of rest now, Mrs. Ewing," her physician said kindly.

He saw the hurt feelings and disappointment in her face.

"Is Bobby here? I need to tell him something, it's important," she said softly.

Since the newspapers were rallying over one another about the accidents and incidents concerning the Ewing family and competed with each other in wild speculations, he had no trouble knowing whom she wanted to see. "I'll see if I can find him for you," he promised.

OOOOO

When Donna stepped into the Ewing mansion she was surprised to find it empty. Southfork was never empty, there were always somebody around. Walking out in the kitchen she found who she was looking for. Miss Ellie was sitting alone at the table with her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped.

"Miss Ellie?" Donna called softly as she walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The older woman glanced up at Donna as she sat down beside her and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Oh, Miss Ellie," Donna whispered softly.

"I wish it would end, Donna, all of it," she said sniffling.

Donna hugged her gently, feeling the strong woman quiver in her arms.

"Pam, Bobby and now Sue Ellen; that crazy man could have gotten to Lucy and Ray too," she whispered. "Donna what kind of man does such as things to others? Isn't it enough that I've lost Jock recently and that Bobby and J.R are fighting over a company that only brings lies, deception and sorrow to the family," she added somberly.

Donna sighed, not knowing what to say.

"My family is being torn apart from the inside, and I can't do anything about it. All of it because of a little oil," Miss Ellie whispered.

OOOOO

Cliff Barnes looked up as Jackie handed him the latest news with a sour look on her face.

He looked up at her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked uncomprehending.

Receiving no reply he picked up the paper and stared at the headline. _"Sue Ellen Ewing found after the kidnapping in an old brewery in the outskirts of Dallas,"_ he read. _"Mrs. J.R Ewing is the third Ewing family member to fall victim for the unknown man threatening the Ewing family. It is unknown why only the Ewing family and its company is being targeted. Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing is said to be well under the circumstances but her condition requires several weeks of recuperation. New evidence in the Ravensmith incident suggests that the accident, in which several oil workers were killed, was no accident at all," _Cliff felt the hair at the back of his neck rise as he put down the paper. It was true that he didn't like the Ewing family in general and especially not J.R but he didn't wish for his sister or Bobby or Sue Ellen to get hurt.

Suddenly his vendetta against J.R didn't seem so important anymore. He had other priorities he could attend to. For Pam's sake he would get off J.R and Bobby's backs for a while. Besides Afton was beginning to come quite close to him and she didn't approve of his methods.

He felt a sudden urge to go and visit his sister and see for himself that she was all right. If that maniac had tried to kill her once, or give the family a warning, he could do it again. Also he needed to see Sue Ellen because even if it had been a long time ago since they had been together; he still had a thing for her.

OOOOO

Bobby nodded at the guard stationed at Pam's room as he neared.

"Mr. Ewing," he acknowledged. "I believe your wife is arguing with the doctor about letting her out of here," he said with a half-smile.

Bobby chuckled. "I bet she is," he replied.

Pamela looked about ready to explode and Dr. Prescott looked exasperated as he walked into the room. Frowning Bobby stopped just inside the door.

Pam's expression changed from frustration to happiness as she saw her husband. "Bobby, I'm so glad you are here, can you take me home?" she asked.

"From the look of things it doesn't look like you agree with one another," Bobby said hesitantly.

"As I was saying, Mrs. Ewing, you should consider staying for a little while longer. You aren't supposed to walk around in your condition," he tried politely.

She glared at him. "I can lie in bed at home, there is no difference. I'm going crazy lying cooped up in here, she replied in a short tone.

Bobby sighed. "Look Pam, it's for your own good," he said softly.

"I miss you and I don't want to stay here any longer. Besides I miss Christopher terribly," she added.

"Doctor, are you sure she can't be released?" Bobby asked.

He gave them a half-smile. "I'm undermining my own authority, but if you take care of yourself and have someone at home with you…" he trailed off as she gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you Doctor Prescott," she said softly as he walked away to fill in the release forms.

Pam studied her husband worriedly. "How is everybody? Did you find Sue Ellen? She asked.

Bobby nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, we found Sue Ellen, she is in pretty bad shape, she's here at the hospital," he replied carefully.

"Will she be all right?" Pam wondered.

"Yes, I think so. I would have liked to stay but I had to go and take care of certain things," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"What is it you're not telling me?" she prompted.

"The FBI caught up with us. J.R has really done it this time, Pam, and I didn't see it coming," he replied.

"Bobby, you can't keep tabs on everything J.R does," she replied heatedly. "You are opposites; sometimes I find it hard to believe you two are even brothers. J.R would do everything if it gives him power," she added.

"I guess you are right but I knew he had something big coming his way, I had private detectives looking up the guy…"

"And what could you have done? Bobby, you can't involve yourself in all of J.R's shady schemes. If he wants to do something he'll do it and he doesn't care about the people around him. To him it doesn't matter who pays the price for it," she finished bitterly.

"I'm not so sure this time, Pam, I think he'll think twice next time; if there even is a next time," Bobby said thoughtfully.

Pam turned to her husband with a disbelieving look on her face but let the matter drop, instead she reached out to squeeze his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Bobby, before we leave, can you take me to Sue Ellen?" she wondered softly.

OOOOO

/25/29


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six – A Time to ****A****ct**

It was dark when Ray came home. He unlocked the door and turned on the light. Donna had one to bed a long time ago. Not really ready to call it a day he went over to the refrigerator and uncapped a bear bottle. He tipped his hat upwards and took a deep clunk of the cold bear to let it soothe his dry throat.

"Ray?" Donna said as she came out from their bedroom.

He glanced up at his wife as she knotted the night gown and walked over to stand next to him.

"You should have seen her, she looked dead," he whispered, his eyes down cast.

"Ray, Sue Ellen will be all right," she said.

He glared at her. "Nothing with this shady business is all right, Donna," he returned. "I mean why does this happen? Because J.R must have it his way, he doesn't care about the rest of us, he doesn't care about who he steps on a long as he gets what he wants! Last year he did everything he could to run the Farlow's into bankruptcy. He is constantly fighting with Cliff Barnes and now he's even fighting his own little brother; I'm telling you it's sick," he practically shouted. "And I'm tired of it," he added, a little calmer.

"Does it feel better now?" she wondered.

Ray gave her a loving smile. "As a matter of fact; yes it does," he replied.

"Well, good," she said as she grabbed his bottle and took a zip of it. "Now, cowboy, would you come and get some sleep?" she said teasingly.

OOOOO

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes, but your sister was released earlier today," the nurse on duty said kindly. "I believe she left with her husband," she added sensing his concern.

"Okay, at least then I think she's safe", he mumbled softly and gave the nurse a faint smile.

Cliff walked briskly toward the elevator and ran a hand through hair. He patiently waited for the lift to arrive and pushed the down button.

OOOOO

Dr. Henderson gently opened the door to Sue Ellen's room. "She wanted to see you earlier, Mr. Ewing, but I couldn't find you," he explained.

"No, I had some business to attend to," he explained.

"The doctor nodded. "I understand. Please don't stay too long, she needs all the rest she can get," he said.

"We promise," Pam assured softly as the doctor left them alone.

"Sue Ellen?" Pam's soft voice called out worriedly as she took in the beaten and bruised body of their friend.

Pam felt Bobby's hands on her shoulders and she turned slightly to look at him. He gave her an encouraging smile but she could see the anger reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Pam?" Sue Ellen called out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother-in-law and his wife standing next to her bed.

Pam could feel her own temper rising as she saw the hurt and confusion on Sue Ellen's face; McKenzie had gone too far. Pam gently sat down next to her and took her hand into her own. "It's all right, Sue Ellen, you're safe now," she assured kindly in a comforting voice.

Sue Ellen swallowed; her expression somber. "I'm not sure anyone is," she whispered tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Bobby wondered as he unconsciously tightened his grip around Pam's shoulders.

"My pocket, in the shirt," Sue Ellen began and carefully nodded toward the closet. She watched as Bobby quickly opened the door and rummaged through the clothes and other belongings.

Bobby felt the dread creeping over him as his fingers came in contact with something made out of paper. He retrieved it and stared at the black envelope in his hand.

"Oh no," Pam whispered.

Sue Ellen closed her eyes. "Its instructions," she mumbled.

"I'll take care of it, you just rest, Sue Ellen," Bobby said.

"Thank you," she whispered as her head lolled to the side.

Pam gently let go of Sue Ellen's hand and rose, grimacing slightly.

"Come on, honey," Bobby whispered softly as he opened the door for her.

OOOOO

Agent Franklin placed a dossier in front of J.R as they sat alone at the police station. At this late hour no one bothered to look around the conference rooms deep inside the complex.

"Vladimir McKenzie," Franklin said as he pointed at the photo of a man in his early forties. "He is wanted by the Interpol for illegal business all around the world. His style is blackmail, then accidents and finally murder. We have had him under supervision for quite some time now, unfortunately all his dummy companies makes it hard for us to actually connect him to anything," Franklin finished dismayed.

J.R watched the agent as he started to pace the room.

"You, Mr. Ewing, sealed a deal with one of the most dangerous men currently in North America, and you double crossed him," the agent said knowingly.

"I did a fair business deal…"J.R began innocently.

"Drop the charade, Mr. Ewing, we might not know everything but we know a great deal. You made a deal with McKenzie, making him believe he would gain a lot of money but after one shipment through the embargo you got overconfident and thought you could get rid of him, since McKenzie had proven to be a burden for you. You had a tanker loaded with oil taken from the Canadian fields, which Ewing oil possesses, destined to a refinery near Galveston. You knew that McKenzie was going to board the ship further down the coast and it gave you plenty of time to offload the oil and then take the tanker out at sea and deep six it, trying to frame McKenzie. Unfortunately the ship never arrived to Galveston; it was hijacked en route, by pirates. McKenzie didn't trust you, he decided to board the ship before the Galveston checkpoint and managed to end up in the middle of the hijacking," Agent Franklin said as he turned around and walked up to the Oil magnate, scrutinizing him. "You are ruthless, Mr. Ewing, in acclaiming something for your own benefit. So much so, that you endangered your entire family, your own company and everything that it stands for," the agent added in a low and dangerous voice.

"I have done nothing wrong according to the law, you can't prosecute me for anything," J.R reasoned but it wasn't with the pleasant wide Texas smile on his lips.

"What you have done, Mr. Ewing, is that you have aided a criminal in his acquisition for power and money. You are responsible for shipping oil through an embargo, and…"

J.R opened his mouth to protest.

"It's all on tape, so don't try and deny it, we took the liberty of bugging your phone and follow you around for a while, after we discovered that you had established a connection with one of our wanted men," Franklin said smugly.

"Also we know that it was your ranch hands that brought the hit man and watchers that Mr. McKenzie hired, to the police station," he explained.

J.R glanced at him, uninterested and unimpressed by the agent's conclusions.

"Besides, taking the law into your own hands is an offence. The name Ewing Oil would be tarnished when it comes out that you tried to make business with a man wanted for several bombings in eastern Europe, a man wanted all over the world, a man that trades with nations having embargos. I would say. Mr. Ewing, that Ewing Oil would be finished, and all because of your greediness," Agent Franklin said somberly.

J.R calmly leaned forward in his chair and leveled his cold eyes with the Fed's. "What do you want, Agent Franklin?" he asked unscrupulously.

"A co-operation in getting Vladimir McKenzie caught for the crimes he has committed. If you do that we will let the matter rest. The dossier of the involvement of Ewing Oil in illegal business will forever be sealed and buried in our archives. You'll get no thank you for it, you'll just get your hands clean," he said dryly.

OOOOO

Bobby cursed as he headed out of the office, he had been certain he would find J.R there. He desperately needed to talk to him.

"Bobby?" Doctor Alan Cosby hollered as he saw a black haired man hurrying out of the Ewing building.

Bobby looked up, surprised at spotting his old high school friend. "Alan, what are you doing here?" he asked politely feeling the clock ticking.

"I had lunch with a common friend, Rosie MacIntosh?" he said.

"If I remember correctly you had a crush on her," Bobby replied half-smiling. "The only problem was that she didn't fancy you," he added.

"She is now that I'm a known specialist in the medical field," he said half-heartedly. "And I think she's been interested all the time. She just didn't have the guts to tell me," he added cockily.

"Watch it or your ego would blow," Bobby cautioned.

"Look, I never got a chance to ask you; how'd it go with the baby and his father?" he asked, thinking about when Bobby had called in a favor.

"You can't let that drop can you?" Bobby asked, looking smug. "It went pretty smooth, better than I could have hope for," he added. "But judging from the look on your face, you have something else on your mind."

Alan became serious. "Actually, I was worried about you, I've been following the events in the newspapers," he said.

"Well, only half of it is usually true," Bobby replied tiredly.

"Seriously, Bobby, I don't like to read headlines like, Mrs. Pamela Ewing miraculously escapes car crash or Mr. Bobby Ewing injured, could have been stabbed to death in Las Vegas," he said concerned.

Bobby chuckled, "You shouldn't pay that much attention to the news, Alan. I was never in any danger of dying. However, I was caught off guard and got a knife thrust into my side. What I did at the hospital was pulling my stitches, unfortunately there was a reporter standing at the nurse's station," he explained.

"Things like that don't heal in 15 minutes," Alan replied sternly.

"No, I'm painfully aware of that, thanks for reminding me," Bobby replied as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. "Look, I'm sorry but I really have to go," he said apologetically.

"What about a beer someday, and a little catching up since high school," Doctor Cosby asked.

"Sounds great, Alan, I'll call you," Bobby said as he started the engine, pulled the gear in and drove off.

Alan watched as the red Mercedes speed away until it wasn't visible anymore. "Bobby, always doing three things at a time," he said to himself.

That was the only likeness he recognized since the high school days. The Bobby he knew was partying had at least two girls hanging out with him every day and took life as it came. Now he saw a powerful oil magnate, a former senator, married for six years and committed to one woman, a serious business man. Truth to be told he hadn't been much for school himself. He much rather played football or hang at the bar. He guessed they had both grown up to be something better and he looked forward to seeing Bobby again.

OOOOO

"Oh, Pam, I'm so glad to see you, are you feeling all right?" Miss Ellie asked, both delighted and concerned.

"Hello, Miss Ellie, I feel fine, perhaps a bit sore," she replied truthfully.

"Has Harlan been here to see you?" her mother-in-law asked.

"No, and frankly I've had enough about doctors for a while," Pamela said softly.

Miss Ellie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you should be up?" she wondered.

Pam chuckled. "I'm fine; I just need some fresh air. Thought I'd sit outside for a while, would you join me?" she asked hopefully.

"I would love to, how's my grandson?" Miss Ellie asked happily.

"Ava is getting him dressed as we speak. I asked her to bring him out to me," Pam said.

"Where is Bobby, isn't he around?" Miss Ellie wondered.

"He rushed away somewhere, to the office I believe. Said he needed to take care of something," she explained. "But he wouldn't be long," Pam added seeing her worried look.

Miss Ellie nodded thoughtfully. "How's Sue Ellen doing?" she asked.

Pam made a face. "Maybe her physical injuries will heal relatively quick, but I wonder about the psychological ones? She is very vague about what happened and…" she trailed off seeing the troubled look on her mother-in-law's face.

Miss Ellie looked at Pamela sadly. "I don't want to burden you, you have enough on your plate, but I am worried about her. I'm worried about all of you," she confessed.

OOOOO

/26/29


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Closer to the source**

J.R glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, sitting at the pool, as Bobby pulled up at the driveway.

"J.R, what are you doing out here at this hour? Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you," he asked.

His big brother snorted. "I've been in custody," he replied sarcastically.

"Okay," Bobby asked suspiciously. "What happened?"

J.R poured two glass of Scotch on the rocks. "Why don't you sit down, it's going to take a while to explain," he said.

Without a word, Bobby sat down on the chair next to him and reached down in his pocket, he placed the black envelope squarely on the table. "Pam and I found this in Sue Ellen's pocket. I think I know where to find him," he said.

OOOOO

Pam awakened by the sound of footsteps and cracked one eye open to glance at the alarm clock. Groaning at the time displayed she reached for the light switch and grimaced as the action put strain on her injuries.

"Bobby?" she questioned as the room was flooded in light.

"Hi, honey, I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you," he whispered softly as he bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Bobby, where have you been? Its 1:30 AM, I've been worried about you," she said.

"I arrived here a couple of hours ago. I've been outside talking with J.R," he answered as he walked around the bed and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What's the latest?" she asked, studying his handsome but tired features.

"When we found Sue Ellen, the Feds showed up, they took J.R aside and hauled him off to the police station after we had brought her to the hospital. My suspicions where correct, the man, whom he did business with, is wanted all over the world, he has made a fortune by money laundering, oil business, murders and blackmail," he explained, looking deep into her dark chocolate colored eyes.

She swallowed, biting her lip. "Did J.R know that?" she asked.

"J.R did check up on him but somewhere along the line he thought he could benefit by using McKenzie as a partner. He had the right connections for the, somewhat, illegal deal my brother wanted to make," Bobby replied dryly.

"Was it all to try and beat you; just to get ahead of you in the Ewing Oil contest?" Pam asked bewildered. "I don't believe what I'm hearing, actually I do, but I don't want to believe it," she added sorely.

"If it makes any difference, I have never seen J.R like this. I think he regrets it this time, I mean really regrets it," Bobby mused.

"I'm not so sure, Bobby," Pam replied sadly.

"He would never hurt his own family, Pam," he protested. "He would do everything except that."

We could have died and it's his fault! Sue Ellen is in hospital right now, Ray escaped with a graze and a concussion out of pure luck and Lucy…" She trailed off and stared at the stitches trailing his ribcage, suddenly fuming. "Don't stick up for your brother, Bobby, he doesn't deserve it!" Pam shouted angrily.

"Anyway, we are going to co-operate with the FBI and nail the guy. If we succeed, the real cause for our accidents will never be revealed, provided Ewing Oil is lying low for a while," Bobby said fighting hard not to raise his own voice.

OOOOO

Afton glanced up as Cliff walked into the apartment and lazily threw the keys on the table.

"You're late, I expected you home several hours ago," she said, her voice slightly accusing.

"Sorry, Afton, I went to see Pam but she had already been released. Then I went to see…" he trailed off and gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile. "…I went over to the office in order to try and catch up on some things and all of a sudden the clock had passed midnight," he explained.

Afton looked at him in disbelief but she didn't question him. She didn't have the energy to argue with him at this late hour. Sometimes she believed, Rebecca, was right about her not being good for Cliff; or rather that he wasn't right for her. She didn't doubt he had been visiting Sue Ellen. Afton wasn't a fool; she knew Cliff had been smitten by J.R's wife and that he had wanted her badly. However, she wasn't sure if it was love he felt towards her or if he just felt the need to take her away from his old adversary, just to annoy him.

"So," he started cheerfully. "What's' on the menu?"

"Cliff, like you said, its way over midnight," she complained.

"Well, then maybe we could continue where we started yesterday?" he suggested as he eyed her from top to toe.

"Maybe," Afton said with a sly smile. "But that will cost you, Cliff Barnes," she added.

OOOOO

J.R took a deep breath as he waited for the elevator doors to open at the hospitals third floor. He despised being at hospitals, it was never a joy to come to the place, except for the one time John Ross had been born. He walked briskly through the corridors and stopped in front of his fiancée's door, nodding at the security guard.

"Hello, Mr. Ewing," he acknowledged.

"Has there been any suspicious activity?" he asked by way of greeting.

The guard shook his head, "No, sir, your brother and his wife was here yesterday and Mr. Barnes," he said.

J.R frowned. "Cliff Barnes, what the hell was his business here?" he asked bitterly.

"You'll have to ask your wife to be, Sir," the guard offered.

J.R pressed his lips together in displeasure and glared at the security officer. "I'll think I'll do just that," he returned icily as he opened the door and left the guard alone outside in the corridor.

"Sue Ellen," he said as he walked up to her, still a bit annoyed at hearing about Barnes visit.

"J.R," she greeted happily but he could hear the strain in her voice.

"What did Barnes want?" he demanded, not wasting any time. He never did when it was something he wanted to know.

There was an awkward silence before Sue Ellen glanced up at her husband to be with a plastered smile on her face. "It's nothing that concerns you, J.R. Cliff just wanted to make sure I was going to be okay, in fact I appreciated the gesture, that's more than you have done," she said bluntly.

"I've been busy, Sue Ellen, busy with trying to catch the bad guy. And you know what? I finally have the advantage," he said as his solemn face suddenly broke into a large confident smile.

"J.R, McKenzie is dangerous, please be careful," Sue Ellen cautioned.

"He's been playing his game far too long; it's time to stop him," he returned and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

Sue Ellen glanced after him. She wasn't too keen on the idea of him chasing after McKenzie but that was what he intended to do, no police and no back up, just him. She had known J.R too long, it was personal now and personal it would end, she just prayed he would be all right.

OOOOO

Agent Franklin looked up sternly as the three Ewing brothers closed in on his position. The two polished Mercedes cars' fit poorly in the old rural area. He really hoped McKenzie didn't have scouts out for them since the cars would be visible several blocks. He glanced up at the run-down façade on the closest building and sighed. The agent hoped all this would not be for nothing and that McKenzie really was in the neighborhood. But then again, J.R Ewing had fooled McKenzie, at least that's what he thought, and no one had been able to lure him before. To the wanted man this had become a sick game, a vendetta. McKenzie would have J.R Ewing, no matter what and he would destroy him.

J.R got out of his green Mercedes and sauntered confidently toward the small force of heavily armed special agents, followed by Bobby and Ray.

Agent Franklin didn't give much for the pompous oil magnate as he walked to meet him. "This is it, J.R, you listen and you listen well, do you understand?" he asked harshly.

A malicious smile threatened to break out on J.R's face as he seized up the agent. "Let me explain something to you, Agent Franklin, I agreed to let you catch McKenzie because the idea of him being treated like the criminal he is sounded very appealing. Also, I wish to remind you that you left me with no other choice in the matter. If something happens to me or my brothers while being in there the press will know about it," he replied in a no nonsense tone.

"Mr. Ewing, we are no newbies, you will never be in any danger," he paused as another agent walked over with a small tape recorder. "You'll carry this. Make him talk. I don't care how, just make him talk," Franklin instructed and patted him on the shoulder. "Have a pleasant time, Mr. Ewing," he added.

Annoyed at the cockiness the Fed was displaying, J.R turned on his heels and moved over to his car. He nodded at Bobby to go ahead to the site.

OOOOO

Bobby pulled up his red Mercedes at the main entrance of the old ice cream factory and killed the engine.

Ray threw him a side-glance. "I'm not sure I like this," he said.

"Then that makes two of us," Bobby replied as he checked the rear mirror and saw J.R pull up behind them.

They got out of the cars and walked up to the buildings main entrance. They entered the building in silence. The lobby was run down; more so than the rest, but the counter was left like the workers had just walked out and was expected to come back any minute. If it hadn't been for the many layers of dust it would have looked like the place was still in operation.

"What happened to this place?" Ray asked and felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise at the eeriness.

"There was a fire, the owner was accused of trying to get out the insurance claim," J.R said.

"It's his, its McKenzie's freaking ice cream factory," Bobby said suddenly as he aimed the flashlight at a small sign behind the counter.

J.R stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward his little brother with a questioning look on his face.

"This company, it's one of the dummy corporations the private detectives found when trying to track him down. I just never realized there was still something left of it," he explained.

J.R turned on his own flashlight in order to see better in the semi-darkness. He saw footprints leading down the half-stair to the basement and headed in that direction.

"Have you found something?" Bobby questioned.

J.R raised his hand indicating for him to be quiet as he disappeared down the stair and into a large room.

"This is a cold chamber," Ray said and hesitated. He wasn't very keen of the idea to follow J.R into it.

Seeing no other way, unless splitting up, Bobby trailed after J.R. "We don't have a choice, Ray," he whispered.

Ray took a deep breath and went in.

As soon as the three brothers had entered the heavy steel door slammed shut behind them, causing them to jump.

Ray swallowed, an uneasy feeling spreading though his body. "I really don't like this," he said.

J.R turned and walked back to study the door up close. The surface was smooth; there was no handle, nothing to open it with. "I couldn't agree more," he said.

Ray gulped as he realized that most of the Feds were still outside the old ice cream factory. Even if Agent Franklin knew they were in one of the storage compartments, no one knew exactly which one they were locked into.

"Guys," Bobby cautioned as there was a faint sound coming from further inside the room.

J.R walked past his little brother with Ray not far behind, together the three of them fumbled forward.

"Well, well the brothers are united," an amplified scratchy voice mocked. "So this is the end," the familiar voice said.

"You are insane, McKenzie, this is no game," J.R shouted angrily.

"You didn't play by my rules, J.R, you cheated. No one gets away with that," the wanted criminal said angrily. "I didn't receive the payment for the last shipment. You had me look like a fool to my associates by stealing that tanker right under my nose. I don't know how you did it but I promise you, before this day is over, you will tell me, one way or another," McKenzie finished coldly.

"You double crossed me, how dare you demand to be paid!" J.R returned icily.

"Cut the crap. I made you a very profitable deal; I had the first tanker offloaded in Havanna, I took my share for certain expenses and handed you the rest. I personally decided to overlook the next shipment. I caught up with the tanker off the US coast and was very surprised, as I stepped onboard, to see that it carried almost no oil and that it was sinking beneath my feet," Vladimir McKenzie said, this time without the amplifier, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"So you called the office to threaten my brother," Bobby said.

"Unfortunately I ended up speaking to the wrong Mr. Ewing. I have to say, Bobby, that I'm impressed by your methods of nestling into my business, you nearly found me," he replied.

"So what now," Ray asked.

Vladimir McKenzie laughed and nodded to someone in the shadows. "This is your last moment in life gentlemen," he said triumphantly as two muscular men stepped forward, each carrying a gun.

"No, wait a minute," J.R called, slightly nervous.

"Do you know why many people hesitate to do business with me, J.R? Because it takes a man to do it and to get away with it," he said arrogantly.

"You son of a bitch," Bobby seethed.

"I didn't set you up," J.R protested. "I got a phone call from the harbor telling me that the ship was loaded and ready to leave. If anyone took the oil it had to have been you," he added.

"Nice try, J.R Ewing," McKenzie said tauntingly, nodding at his men to raise their riffles.

Noise was suddenly heard from the outside. "The three of you set me up, sent the Feds after me. Sadly it's too late for them to help you," McKenzie said and smiled maliciously.

"They have been after you for a long time, and I'm looking forward to seeing your face when they catch up with you," J.R countered.

The three brothers carefully stole a glance at each other as the door behind them screamed in protest when it was forced open.

Bobby and Ray nodded at one another and threw themselves at the armed men as McKenzie spun around and started to head back into the room. J.R lunged for him and managed to grab his foot.

He heaved himself onto the criminal, locking him in a tight grip. "I hope they deep six you in the cold northern sea, McKenzie, because a death penalty is too easy for you," he said in low and dangerous voice.

"You are guilty as sin, J.R Ewing, you will be dragged along with me, if not now but later. In a way I like you, you don't care about people, only about power and money. If we had met under different circumstances we might have become friends," he replied.

"No, McKenzie, get this, I do hunger for power and money but I'm no criminal. I would never hurt people…unless they hurt me. And I would never, ever, hurt my own family. I have respect for people, for life, something you lost ages ago. If you have made me realize something, it is to treasure those around me," J.R finished angrily as two burly agents dragged him off their wanted man.

Agent Franklin nodded at J.R as he adjusted his suit jacket. He walked over to where the agent was standing, next to his brothers. "As I've told your brothers, your illegal business will be locked up deep down in an archive several hundred meters below ground level and there will be no mention of it. The apprehension of Vladimir McKenzie will be on the front page all over the country tomorrow, maybe even all over the world, don't expect a thank you," he said sternly.

J.R pressed his lips together into a thin line of dislike.

"We will watch you, Mr. Ewing, I recommend that you lay low for some time," Franklin added and turned to Bobby and Ray. "Mr. Bobby Ewing, you are involved in the company and will be brought beside the justice too if something happens," he explained.

Bobby nodded with a despondent look on his face.

"Mr. Ray Krebbs Ewing, I believe you're the most fortunate in all of this, take care of your family. I hope I'll never have the pleasure to meet any of you ever again," Agent Franklin said. He turned to leave but then decided against it and moved to stand opposite J.R. "As for the pirates that pumped every liter of oil off your ship, I have no idea where they went," he added smugly.

OOOOO

/27/29


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight – When everything is over and done**

Clayton Farlow knocked softly on the door to Sue Ellen's room before walking in. He smiled at the relaxed sleeping form in front of him. He hadn't seen her so relaxed and untroubled in a very long time. In fact he hadn't seen her much at all since she said she was going to remarry J.R.

Clayton sat down next to her but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Sometimes he found himself wondering why Dusty and Sue Ellen couldn't have married and lived happily on his ranch. For some strange reason and in some twisted way, she would always love J.R Ewing, no matter what he tried to pull. This time, however, it had gone too far.

He had had long conversations with Miss Ellie and the more he heard the more he despised her oldest son. He and J.R would never get along but he didn't really felt sorry for that. It was strange how life could change; he had loved, Sue Ellen as his own daughter, even though he at one time wanted her to be something more. But right now when he sat there studying her, it was not out of love but out of pity and friendship.

He had come to like his evenings with Miss Ellie. Never had he thought he would come to feel affection to Jock's widow but he had. They were only friends but it lightened his days and he was sure it made hers a bit more bearable. However, he feared what would happen to the Ewing family now that Jock had turned J.R and Bobby against each other in their fight for Ewing Oil.

And quite frankly it hadn't started very well, with the blackmailing that had been going on and the accidents, or rather the deliberate violence Bobby, Pam and Sue Ellen had suffered. He wasn't such a friend to the family that he felt he had the right to know what really had happened. Sometimes he doubted that even Miss Ellie knew, but whatever had happened behind the closed doors was over and done with and for that he was glad.

"Clayton?" Sue Ellen whispered, surprised at seeing her old friend.

"Hello, Sue Ellen," he said with a soft smile.

"Clayton, it's so good to see you," she replied delighted.

He reached forward and took her hand into his. "How are you feeling?" he wondered.

"I am doing okay. I have had better days," she admitted.

"Look, I don't want to impose, but I understand that you'll be released tomorrow and I wondered if there was anything I could do?" he said.

Sue Ellen smiled, it was so typical, Clayton, always the gentleman. "Thanks but my things will be moved to Southfork and J.R will come and get me, to take me back where I belong," she explained.

Seeing the look of hurt on his face she hastily added. "I just want to thank you for everything that you have done, you know; supporting me, taking care of my finances, helping me with the house. For that I'll always be grateful,"

"How can you go back to him, Sue Ellen, after everything that he has done?" Clayton asked simply.

She bit her lip, not quite sure on how to explain. "I am not sure I can give you an answer to that, it's just that, he's the right man for me and sometimes I need to get away from him to realize that," she mused.

He nodded sadly. "I will not pretend that I understand, Sue Ellen, but I'll always be there for you if you ever need me," he reassured.

OOOOO

J.R sighed as he unfolded the newspaper. Today was a new day, a new headline. However this time, it wasn't bad publicity or gossip about the family.

"Ewing Oil cleared from the suspicions of foul play in the gulf," Bobby read looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Bobby," he glanced up at his little brother who was clad in swim wear.

"I have to tell you it's been kind of strange seeing you next to the pool and not in it. Has the wound healed enough?" he asked.

"Yes, Harlan will come by later this afternoon to give me the all clear and check up on Pam," he explained.

"Good for you. Look, Bob, I never meant for it to be like this…" he began apologetically.

Bobby frowned, looking surprised and amused at the same time. "Is that an apology I hear coming?" he wondered.

J.R snorted. "Apology? What do I have to apologize for?"

"You're really something you know that? I bet you're already plotting on some new scheme," Bobby said.

"Okay, this is hard for me but here goes nothing. I meant to say that I regret what happened and I am glad you are okay and that Sue Ellen is okay," he finished.

"What about Pam?" Bobby asked testily.

"You know I've never liked her," he said as if stating the obvious.

"You are all heart, J.R, why don't you go and pick up Sue Ellen from the hospital?" he replied sarcastically.

OOOOO

Lucy glanced out through the restaurants window, into the darkness outside. The rain was threatening to fall over a cloudy Dallas. She followed one of the cars, visible far beneath the high building, with her eyes.

"Lucy?" Mitch asked.

She turned to look at him over the candlelit dinner in the exclusive restaurant.

"It was here everything started," she suddenly said.

"Well, I am glad it's over," Mitch replied.

"Me too," she concurred. "But I can't help but wonder where we did go wrong," she added softly.

"I know what you mean, Lucy, I really do," Mitch said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I mean, we haven't gotten along this well since the beginning of our marriage. I really wish there was another way," she said sadly.

"I guess we weren't really ready to commit to one another. We were too stubborn; too proud of whom we are that we couldn't bend to one another. And, even if I still love you, it wouldn't work," he reasoned.

She felt the tears threatening to spring from her eyes and fought hard to keep them back. "This is really it," Lucy said, it seemed so final, so wrong.

Mitch looked away, not able to look into her eyes any longer and see the pain it was causing her, the pain he was causing her.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow, for Atlanta. Take care of yourself, Lucy, and see to your family," he said.

She nodded unhappily.

"Do you remember the first time I met your family?" he asked suddenly in a lighter mood.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Sure, you hated them," she replied.

"And you told me, you didn't like them either," he reminded her.

"Some of them," she corrected.

"Say hello to Bobby, Pam and Miss Ellie for me," Mitch said. "And don't strangle J.R," he added jokingly.

OOOOO

Harlan Danvers put down his stethoscope and nodded at Pamela. "It's looking good. You are looking good," he said approvingly.

"Thank you doctor", she said happily.

"You are well enough for a little vacation trip," he added surreptitiously.

"You know something I don't?" she asked and broke into dazzling smile.

"Maybe so," he hinted. "Tell me, where is that husband of yours?" he added.

"Right here, Harlan," Bobby said walking into the room.

"Bobby, have you been eavesdropping?" Pam asked astonished.

"No, I just happened to be in the vicinity," he said innocently.

"Is she well enough?" Bobby asked cryptically.

"I'd say so, how are you feeling?" the family doctor asked.

"I am fine," he assured.

"Well then, have a good day, and, take care of yourself you two," Dr. Danvers said as he exited the room.

Bobby turned to look at Pam, seeing the expectant look on her face. "What?" he asked.

She got up from the bed and walked over to stand face to face with her husband. "Bobby Ewing, what have you been planning?" Pam asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing really, just a little trip to Hawaii, just the two of us. No Ewing Oil, no J.R, nothing really," he said casually.

They embraced each other gently, their bodies mostly healed but the scars on the inside still causing them discomfort. Their lips met with deep affection and they caressed each other as one; like they were meant to be together forever and always. They were stronger now, more seasoned, more prepared for what was to come. She could have lost him and he could have lost her, they could have lost each other, it reminded them about their love for one another, a love that ran so deep, that nothing was strong enough to break them apart.

OOOOO

J.R glanced up from the file he had been studying as there was a knock on his door.

"J.R, Henry Whitfield from the economical department is here to see you," Sly informed.

He rose from his chair and grinned. "Well send him in," he replied.

"Henry," he acknowledged as Sly closed the door behind them.

"Hello, J.R, I have the books you wanted," he said.

"Good, let's see what Bobby has been up to lately. I can't have him passing me in our little contest. I really appreciate that you are doing this for me, Henry," he said.

"Anytime, J.R, I have complete confidence in your leadership," the economical advisor replied.

"Good, because there is no way, that my little brother will take this company away from me, not without a fight. Either I'll have it all or I'll destroy it," he said with a devious smile.

OOOOO

/28/29


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine – A New Beginning**

Ray sighed deeply as he sank down in the rattan chair outside his and Donna's house. Another day had gone by without incident or accidents. Ordinary days, he cherished them nowadays because they seemed so rare. It had been almost four days since Bobby and Pam went off to Hawaii to be one their own and he was so happy for them. Lucy seemed to be taking her broken marriage and divorce with countenance, even though she had had a few days where she didn't want to do anything else than feel sorry for herself. Sue Ellen had gotten home and was recuperating nicely lying coped up next to the pool. Usually she was reading some fashion magazine or watching John Ross taking a swim. J.R seemed to have changed somehow, slightly for the better, it looked like he was caring for his wife, but then of course with J.R one could never be sure. Ray didn't doubt for a second that he would make Bobby's life hard when he got back or that he would hit the roof when Ellie decided to introduce Clayton to the family. If he hadn't happened to be in the vicinity and found Ellie and Clayton together he wouldn't have believed it himself but he was happy for them, that they seemed to get along so well with one another. Miss Ellie really needed someone to talk to after all that had happened. It had been so much lately and the family really needed some time to reflect and to rise again.

"What's on your mind, Ray, you seemed to be miles away," Donna said as she sat down opposite him.

"I was just thinking," he replied thoughtfully. "About everything that has happened lately", he added.

Donna sighed, her features darkened by the mere thought of what had transpired. She patted his sweaty shoulder and handed him a beer. "It's over, Ray, let it go," she said and handed him a bear.

"It's not that easy, Donna. I know what J.R is capable of, I just didn't expect this nightmare," he returned, unscrewing the cap of the bottle.

"You know, I'll forever have an image of you lying in the dirt back at the ranch and I will never forget the dread and despair I was feeling then," Donna said seriously as she locked eyes with him. "Ray I thought you were dead," she added deadpan.

He looked away, out over the vast acres of land, not needing to see the pained look on Donna's face.

"Ray, I don't know if I could bear losing you. I just want to put all the horrors behind me; you almost being killed off, Pam's crashed Porsche, Bobby ripping all his stitches at the hospital, Sue Ellen's beaten body, Miss Ellie almost falling apart…I just need to…, I don't know," she trailed off and glanced at her husband. "Ray, just hold me," she begged.

Without a word he moved over to her, he carefully embraced her and felt her arms sneaking around him, holding him tight.

She never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave him alone out of fear that he might be hurt again or worse; killed. Ray meant the world to her, yes he was too darn stubborn at times and inflexible, but he was kind and warm, always wanting peoples best, and for that her love towards him grew stronger for every day. Donna couldn't imagine how life would be without him.

OOOOO

_One and a half week later _

Doctor Anthon Prescott took a deep breath as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor of the Ewing Oil building. He briefly wondered if it had been a mistake coming over as the doors opened in front of him. He stepped in and pushed the button for the 35th floor, the executive floor. He couldn't for the world figure out why his long lost sibling had suddenly wanted for him to inherit his little oil company after his death, and to be frank, he had no idea what to do with it. Then he had come to think about Pamela Ewing and her husband Bobby, who he had treated not too long ago. Somehow he didn't believe Mr. Ewing was a man involved in dirty dealings but as for his brother he really didn't know where the line was drawn. The press had been hard on the Ewing's lately. Now he just hoped that Bobby Ewing was in his office and had little time over to tell him what to do.

The doctor casually walked out of the lift and headed over to a blonde, good looking woman, sitting at a small desk just outside the two glass doors to the office.

She smiled politely at him. "Hello, can I help you, Sir?" she asked kindly.

"I am looking for Mr. Bobby Ewing," he said as he read the nameplate standing on the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist named Kendall wondered.

"No, ma'am," he answered truthfully.

"Okay, why don't step in and talk to Phyllis, she is sitting to the right," she suggested. "It's Mr. Ewing's secretary," she added.

Phyllis glanced up at the man approaching. "Hello, I understand you're looking for Bobby?" She said softly with a smile.

"Yes, that's right, my name is Dr. Anthon Prescott," he introduced himself.

Phyllis studied him for a moment before she opened her mouth again, her polite smile and cheerful mode replaced by what looked like concern. "Dr. Prescott is there something wrong with Bobby?" she wondered, not really expecting him to answer.

"What? No, at least I hope not, I'm here to talk business, oil business," he said reassuringly.

"Forgive me for asking," she said and he could see the relief in her face.

She double checked the calendar lying in front of her. "He is supposed to be out the entire day, he's down at Ewing 33 to supervise some changes. Perhaps I could take a message or have him call you?" she offered.

He glanced down at his watch as voices from the reception filtered through the glass doors.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked her voice slightly teasing, knowing that he and Pam were going to attend a banquette in a couple of hours.

"Actually I asked myself that question a couple of minutes ago," he replied with a half serious grin as he walked further into the office.

"Dr. Prescott?" he acknowledged surprised as the man turned around to face him.

"Mr. Ewing, I came to have a few words with you but…" he was interrupted by Bobby.

"Well then come into my office," Bobby suggested.

"Bobby, don't forget…" Phyllis hollered after him.

"Don't worry Phyllis, he assured as he closed the door behind the doctor and headed behind his desk.

"I have to say, this is a little surprising," Bobby offered lightly.

Prescott sat down opposite him, not knowing how to begin. "To tell you the truth, I'm no less surprised," he admitted. "A long lost relative of mine died recently and he obviously thought I could use a small oil company," Prescott finished.

Bobby frowned but said nothing.

"I don't know anything about the oil business and I am feeling a little too old to learn. I want to sell it," he explained.

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle hopelessly. "Well if you are any vaguer than that, I don't know what to tell you. How big is the company, what kind of market shares are we talking about and what kind of holdings are there?" he asked curiously.

The doctor reached for his briefcase and retrieved a stack of papers, handing them over to Bobby. "This is all I was given but what I can gather it's a fairly good, but small company," he replied.

Bobby skimmed the papers with a satisfied look on his face. "If you want, Dr. Prescott, I could have my departments go through it properly and make you a fair offer" he suggested.

"I would appreciate that," the physician replied.

"Thinking about setting up your own practice again?" Bobby wondered, breaking up into a bright smile.

The doctor chuckled. "Maybe I am, Mr. Ewing," he said with a wry smile.

"Well then," Bobby said as he rose from his chair and extended his hand. "Give me a couple of days and we'll see what I can come up with," he said.

Prescott shook his hand, relieved that he had done the right thing by coming over. He studied the oil magnate for a while. "You look much better now than the last time I saw you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Bobby snorted. "I guess that's not very hard."

"Say hello to your wife for me," Prescott said.

OOOOO

Clayton stepped out of his car at the Southfork driveway and did a double take as Miss Ellie walked up to him, clad in the most beautiful dress he had seen. They were only friends he tried to tell himself as she walked up to him.

"Clayton," Miss Ellie acknowledged happily.

"Miss Ellie," he said and reached out with his arm for her to hold on to, like a real gentleman.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, suddenly aware that the house looked deserted.

"J.R and Sue Ellen is away on some social party, Bobby and Pam went over to Donna and Ray and Lucy is away, I'm not quite sure where," she explained and gave him a dazzling smile. "I am glad you are here to take me out for a while," she added.

"I'm glad to hear that, tell me, would you like to go to a newly opened little restaurant in the city?" he asked charmingly. "I happen to know, it has some of the greatest European food dishes in the district," he added.

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I resist," she replied fondly.

Miss Ellie felt good in Clayton's company, he didn't try and pressure her, he just took her for who she was and she felt she could talk about almost everything with him. Maybe Mavis was right, maybe she should let go of Jock and let it become something more than friendship between her and Clayton.

OOOOO

Afton pulled a few strands of hair away from her face as she bent down to retrieve the food from the oven. Sighing she glanced up as the door bell started ringing.

"Cliff, could you get that?" she hollered.

Afton suddenly heard padded steps coming down the small stairs and turned around to see Cliff in loafers, suit pants and a white shirt that had been hastily put on. He reached for the door and opened it, revealing his aristocratic mother who looked slightly amused at his appearance.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I'm a bit late," he excused himself and let her in.

Rebecca nodded and walked over to the kitchen. "Hello, Afton," she said warmly.

"Hello," Afton acknowledged in a neutral voice.

She had been told that the Ewing's where to blame for everything but she knew better. The trouble was that the Ewing's and Barnes' where alike. She wondered how Pam could live the way she was, always caught up in between. Afton really loved Cliff but sometimes he was hard to live with and hard to understand, she accepted his mother, even liked her, but there were times when she couldn't see eye to an eye with her. Afton may not approve of the fighting between the families, she would keep a low profile, and today she hoped it wasn't going to be brought up at all, today they were going to have a small family dinner, just Cliff, Rebecca and her.

OOOOO

_One month later _

Dr. Anthon Prescott glanced up as his two nurses walked up to him. The older one of them beamed at him.

"It's been a wonderful first day at the clinic, Dr. Prescott," she said happily and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

He nodded, as he glanced out over the spacey reception and smiled tiredly. "You know, when I had to stop working on my own and apply for a job at Dallas Memorial all those years ago I never thought I could manage something like this again," he said sincerely.

"But you did, and we are proud of you," the other, younger nurse said cheerfully. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you; yesterday at the grand opening party, I couldn't help but to notice you talking to a handsome couple," she added, giving him a hint that she wanted him to tell the rest.

"I'm sure there were many handsome couples along my friends," he countered teasingly.

"It was Mr. Ewing and his wife, wasn't it?" she pushed.

Anthon Prescott watched her seemingly amused. "Yes, it was Bobby Ewing and his wife Pamela," he confirmed.

The oil company he had briefly owned had been incorporated into Ewing Oil and given him the money to start fresh. Mr. Ewing had then contributed with another couple of millions that he didn't want to be known. Prescott owed Bobby Ewing many thanks but he had no trouble with that, he was living his dream again.

_**The End **_

_/Thank you so much for reading and a special thank you to those of you who let me know what you thought about the story. Take care everybody; this is my one and only Dallas story ;) _


End file.
